


就好兆头啊

by aaName



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 一个ABC好兆头AU的脑洞罢了





	1. Chapter 1

“安灼拉，是我。我们得谈谈。”  
“我们确实得谈谈。我猜这是关于……”  
“世界末日。对。”

“美国外交官！”安灼拉皱起眉头，他们一同坐在杜乐丽花园的长椅上，“就好像世界末日是什么超级大片似的？”  
“一切世界和国什么的，我猜？”格朗泰尔说，胳膊搭在长椅上。他的墨镜比安灼拉上一次见的时候又多了两条划痕：格朗泰尔的怪癖之一，是他从来不用奇迹整理墨镜，现在那对脏兮兮的黑色镜片挂在恶魔的尖鼻子上，显得有点过大。  
“美国人。弗以伊最喜欢他们了。”安灼拉叹口气，看着格朗泰尔，“我们会赢的，你知道。”  
格朗泰尔把脸转过来对着安灼拉。  
“你不会真的信这一套吧？”他憋着笑说，两片薄嘴唇朝上撇。  
“而你什么也不信。”安灼拉说，阳光在天使的蓝眼睛里闪闪发光，像两片波光粼粼的蓝色湖面，“古费是怎么知道的？”  
格朗泰尔耸着肩。  
“孩子是他送去的。”他平静地说，“然后他揪着我整整咒骂了总部一个钟头。我们只能在公白飞家干这件事，你知道，咒骂地狱什么的。或许他设计了RER是个错误。古费拉克绝对是地狱的红人。”他冲安灼拉眨眨眼，“那东西的魔符代表‘街垒’，你知道。灵感源于我们一起无形体化的那次集体无形体化事件，那是什么时候？”他冲天使笑出两颗过于尖锐的虎牙，“虽然后来我给别西卜填了至少五十份报告才糊弄过去为什么我会拉着一个天使的手无形体化。要不是设计了杜冷丁和古柯碱，他们估计到现在都还会在黑名单上给我挂着处分。我是说那种黑名单，不是这种黑名单，你知道。”他又补充道，“不过，人总会因为某些理由进入地狱的黑名单的。作为一个理由，我挺喜欢它的，你说呢？”  
“真了不起。”安灼拉干巴巴地说，“十九世纪吧，我猜？说实话我挺怀念那些人类的，你说呢？现在他们的注意力都转移到恐怖主义上去，我真受不了。”  
“可能吧，可是现在有致幻剂。LSD，你知道。”格朗泰尔说，掰着指头回忆，“你没办法不感谢这些人类，他们的想象力！我是说，那时候我还得把烧酒、啤酒和苦艾混在一起——”  
他说不下去了，因为安灼拉用彻底天使式的严厉谴责眼神瞪着他，恶魔可怜兮兮地笑起来。格朗泰尔的又一件怪癖：他从来不施奇迹来让酒精离开他的血管。他会对着墙呕吐，然后睡死过去，像个真正的人类一样，有时候连第一步都省略过去，直接睡死，安灼拉清晰地记得他的这种习惯。天堂啊，安灼拉记得太清楚了。  
“我是个恶魔，嘿。”他说，“希望你没忘记这一点。”  
“什么时候你变得这么敬业了？”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔喜欢二十一世纪，一部分原因就在这里：安灼拉终于学会讥讽了。十四世纪的时候安灼拉可完全不是这样——他打了个寒颤。格朗泰尔确实不喜欢十四世纪，天堂在那时候大行其道，一切都是这么他妈的（bugger all ）无趣。

安灼拉第一次遇见格朗泰尔的时候他是条蛇。那是个夜晚，安灼拉站在花园围墙上，眯着眼看着远方生起火来的第一对人类男女，橘黄色的火光在遥远的夜色中飘摇闪烁。  
“他们会没事的，天使。”  
一个懒洋洋的声音在安灼拉身边说，安灼拉扭过头，看见他的脚下滑过一条绿色的蛇。  
“幸好他们有火。”安灼拉说，“这儿很冷，不是吗？”  
蛇仰起头来看着他。下一刻蛇变成一个黑头发白皮肤的年轻男人形象，长着尖锐的颧骨和一对翠绿的圆形蛇瞳，漆黑而整洁的翅膀披在身上，像一对累赘的巨大披风。  
“你喜欢火？”蛇变成的男孩耸耸肩，“要我说，火是一种挺好的发明，我不记得那是谁设计的了。我现在在设想一种能在火里燃烧的水，这很有趣，不是吗？”  
“火比我想象中要有用，想想看他们要是没有火该怎么办。”安灼拉看着远方的人类男女承认道，又皱起眉头，“不，我不觉得那有趣。水应该用来扑灭火。火很烫，当时我的两个朋友在帮忙设计人体的时候可没给他们耐高温的功能。”他谨慎地补充道，“我是说，对除了恶魔之外的人来说，它应该很烫，所以你应该设身处地地为他们着想。”  
“你是个天使。”蛇变成的男孩说，“没有冒犯你的意思，但是你大概觉得什么都没有趣。”  
安灼拉瞪着他看。“这完全是偏见。”他严厉地说，“我当然觉得一些东西有趣。”  
蛇变成的男孩用竖直的细长瞳孔看着安灼拉。  
“是吗？”他说，“比如说什么？”  
安灼拉思考着，没有注意到恶魔声调里的讥讽。  
“这太不可言喻了。”他最后说，那个崭新的概念在他的脑海里闪烁，过了一会儿他才说，“自由。对。自由。”  
“你对自由感兴趣？”恶魔瞪大眼睛。安灼拉苦恼地皱起眉头。  
“自由，对，是的。”他说，“我实在不懂为什么一个天使就必须得服从上头的一切指令，不问原因，不问后果，只是照做——而且我也不喜欢什么上帝之声。当然梅斯塔隆是个好天使，但是。”他耸耸肩，“但是他不是上帝，是吧？这种——这种管理模式不行。它应该要被改变，”他犹豫地说，“所有人都应该决定自己的事，然后照自己的想法去做，自主，自由——我是说，在某些事的决定上。”  
恶魔瞪着眼睛看着他。在未来的六千年里，安灼拉将会用各种不同的语气来陈述这句话，用词越来越精确，语气越来越激昂，观点越来越坚定，但是现在，他仍然还只是个敬业的天使——只是脑子里充满了崭新而危险的念头。  
在未来的六千年里，恶魔将会在每一个场合听着安灼拉用每一种不同的语气来陈述这句话，他从未缺席过任何一次这样的演讲，但不论如何，他都会永远记住这一刻：安灼拉第一次向他提出这一观点，一个崭新的概念，金发天使的眼里跳跃着蓝色的火苗，他的面容宛若云石雕就。就连圣水也无法从恶魔的脑海里洗掉这幅场面。  
“格朗泰尔。”恶魔说，“我叫格朗泰尔。”  
“安灼拉。”安灼拉说。

在过去的六千年中，格朗泰尔不止一次地冲安灼拉问过一个问题：  
你这个反叛领袖当时为什么留下来做了天使？  
安灼拉的答复根据他们所在的不同世纪而五花八门。  
（十四世纪的那一次安灼拉拒绝回答这个问题。十九世纪的那一次安灼拉赶他去别处喝酒。不过至今为止，安灼拉在其他世纪都对这个问题作了正面回答。）  
在二十一世纪，格朗泰尔最满意的结论用语言来描述是这样的：安灼拉不会做出任何害人类的生活变得更加糟糕的事情，就连让巴黎市的手机网络瘫痪掉和设计一条大堵车的魔符公路这样的事也不会。因此就世界末日一事，他甚至用不着劝说安灼拉——安灼拉自会想办法阻止它。撒旦啊，安灼拉是这样深爱人类，他怎么会做任何伤害他们的事？  
（当然十九世纪的那一次情况特殊，最后格朗泰尔用他特有的方式对安灼拉表示了完全的理解和支持，这害得他事后填了一百二十七张报告，其中五十张交给别西卜作检讨，剩下七十七张交给形体部门，直拖延了十六年之久他才终于弄回来一具新躯体，可一登上地面，他就怀疑他是不是记错了时间，或者时间终于彻底停止了，原因显而易见：人类仍旧在革相同的命。国民自卫队照例对着革命的学生开枪，一个金发男孩的半个身子从楼房二楼窗户上倒吊下来，一条血迹顺着男孩熟睡般的苍白脸颊朝下流淌，没入头发里去。于是格朗泰尔终于变得怒不可遏，在国民自卫队身上大展身手，从未表现得如此专业，以至于后来连别西卜都开始对他的专业技能感到惊讶——他可不是那种只会在报告上吹吹牛的假恶魔。）  
（当然安灼拉没必要知道这些。安灼拉还在天堂忙着写他剩下的无形体化事故报告，或许下次格朗泰尔会帮他写。）

“古费告诉我的时间是二十年。”格朗泰尔说，扭过头看着安灼拉，“或许他们从英国分部的那次失败中吸取教训了，你知道十一岁的小孩儿有多不听话。所以他们就延长时间期限了。”  
“二十岁的人类。”安灼拉皱着眉头，“他们觉得二十岁的人类就会愿意挑起世界末日？”  
格朗泰尔哈哈大笑起来。  
“你没有见过二十岁的人类吗？”他说，“不过不论如何，你肯定有办法让敌基督信服你的。我知道。”  
安灼拉瞪着他看。“可不能这样说。”他说，“你怎么这么确信他就会听我的呢？”  
“因为敌基督只是个人类。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“而你甚至有本事让一个恶魔信仰你。彻底地，我是说。让他心甘情愿为你擦鞋，徒手擦，不使用任何奇迹。”  
安灼拉脸红了。  
“你跟他们不一样。”  
“你可不能质疑我的专业素养。”恶魔嘶嘶地说。  
安灼拉乘胜追击。“你是个自由的智慧生物。”他说，“不论如何，你有自由意志，而你选择了——”  
“你。我选择了你。”恶魔用更凶狠的嘶嘶声强调道，“我可不是选择了什么鬼正义。那些全是大蠢事，要我说，就是大蠢事。一些大蠢蛋们互相残杀，把对方做成英式炸鱼条蘸蛋奶糊，我才不信那些玩意。我一点儿也不相信那些鬼话。”  
安灼拉看着他露出宽容的微笑。格朗泰尔是个恶魔，他当然满口谎言。

安灼拉在巴黎的落脚处是一间小杂志社，它坐落在一栋楼房二楼，同时还是另外三个天使和五个恶魔常来的落脚处，其中包括格朗泰尔。安灼拉在十九世纪早期看中了这个地址，那时候它名叫缪尚，是一间小咖啡馆。后来格朗泰尔比他早两年回到人间，施了个恶魔的小奇迹为他买下了它。现在缪尚成为他们的杂志名称，安灼拉坚持不使用任何奇迹来让他们编辑的杂志流传得更广。  
（“人类应该自由决定他们愿不愿意接受我们的观点。”安灼拉当时说。  
“你该看看哈姆雷特。”格朗泰尔反驳道，“确实是好东西，是吧？可是人类有时候确实没有品味，跟天堂似的。他们只是需要被推一把。听着，我也可以请你一次，如果你怕你的奇迹额度透支——”  
“不需要。”安灼拉说。）

“这个敌基督，”安灼拉说，“他叫什么名字？”  
“就我所知，他叫马吕斯·彭眉胥。”格朗泰尔说，“收养他的家人姓吉诺曼。美国驻法大使，”他叹口气，“好吧，这有点复杂，看，吉诺曼是他外公。”  
“他理论上的父母呢？”安灼拉说。  
“不知道。大概死了吧，我猜。每次都是这种情节，好让吉诺曼相信这是他的外孙，这个吉诺曼基本上就是个撒旦教徒。”格朗泰尔说，“为了确保敌基督从小受到地狱的耳濡目染。他们再也不信任什么调包一类的事儿了。”  
“好吧。”安灼拉说，“所以你们打算怎么办？”  
“我不知道，只能等他长大了。”格朗泰尔说，他喝了一口咖啡，自从十九世纪那一次之后安灼拉就严禁他在缪尚喝酒，“安保措施超级变态，只能等他上学了再说。”他对安灼拉露出兴奋的微笑，“不过这是好事，对吧？你天生适合当学生领袖。在你使用过的所有身份里面，我最喜欢的一个就是学生领袖。”他叹口气，“至少比斯巴达士兵要好。天哪，那绝对是灾难。”  
“别提了。”安灼拉恼火地说，“我也不想的，可是他们那边需要人手，更何况公白飞当时刚从埃及回来，他值得休息一下，而且不论如何，他确实挺喜欢雅典的。”  
“斯巴达万岁！”格朗泰尔是个混蛋。  
“你很烦。”  
格朗泰尔嘶嘶大笑。

召集四个恶魔和三个天使可不是一件容易的事。格朗泰尔照例负责给古费拉克、博须埃、巴阿雷和热安打电话，安灼拉则负责给公白飞、若李和弗以伊打电话。博须埃正在巴黎最高法院忙着引起和煽动一桩法律纠纷，接电话的时候忘记了叫停时间，于是源源不断的高声谩骂混合着一股低级邪恶雾气从背景音里传出来；若李在普罗旺斯休他本人发明的病假，只好搭下一班特快列车回巴黎；古费拉克从窗户里跳进来，舔一舔尾巴才从黑猫变回人形，他近来发现变成黑猫能够更轻易地获得更多人类的爱抚；巴阿雷在路上扎破了两辆车的轮胎，需要花功夫吓唬警车，好让它们在半路抛锚；热安正在处理一桩文坛抄袭丑闻，他的工作是把“涉嫌抄袭者”这一名称煽动成“抄袭者”，通过偷偷溜进他们的电脑里找到已经被删除因此不再存在的数据记录并将它们还原，并通过邮件发送给媒体。电话响起来的时候他人正在电脑电路里飞行，吓得差一点掉进格朗泰尔的电话答录机里；公白飞和弗以伊是唯二规规矩矩从正门走进缪尚且没有迟到的，不过公白飞身上的衣服来自二十世纪六十年代，鞋子则来自十九世纪八十年代，而弗以伊则需要打响指来让八个惊恐的路人忘记“一个男青年背着一对雪白翅膀从天而降”这件事。

“好了，说正事。”安灼拉宣布，“世界末日。”  
若李发出一声呻吟。“又来了？听着，我刚刚去过英国——”  
“这回没有调包，只有一个孩子。”古费拉克补充，“马吕斯·彭眉胥。要我说，这名字起得也太糟糕了。”  
“马吕斯和玛丽，玛丽叶特，玛丽容。”格朗泰尔瞎捣乱。  
“他有二十年的时间被教育成一个仇恨世界的合格敌基督。”古费拉克继续说，“他们这回找了个真正的撒旦教徒来抚养他，安保措施严密得连玛丽·波平斯和圣方各济都进不去，如果在座有人在思考这个主意的话。”  
“所以他哪儿也不能去？”公白飞说，“就一直在家待着？”  
“我猜是这样。”古费拉克说，“直到他上大学，那个时候他将会是十七岁——”  
他意味深长地停下了，把一对黄色的猫眼睛对着安灼拉。其余的四个恶魔和三个天使也把同样的眼神同时对准了安灼拉。  
“学生领袖，到您上场了。”  
安灼拉看着他。古费拉克笑得像只猫。“领袖，你看，后天的教养才是一切。到时候由我来扮演邪恶的学生恶霸头头的形象，对他施加邪恶的影响，而你就该扮演，比方说，那件集体无形体化事件里的你的形象。”他喵喵地说。  
公白飞笑了起来。  
“你来负责对敌基督施加好的影响。”他说，“教导他世界的公正和自由，让他对世界充满爱。”  
“如果我们都做得足够好，这个敌基督就会跟上一个一样。”古费拉克说，“现在他上初中了，看上去就是个普通人类小孩。”  
格朗泰尔插嘴：“无形体化的报告我来帮你填。”  
格朗泰尔惯常爱乌鸦嘴，填报告多麻烦，安灼拉这样想着，却仍旧看着他微笑起来，就像十九世纪的那一次一样。那件集体无形体化事件。


	2. Chapter 2

大部分第一次看见格朗泰尔的人通常都会对他产生三个印象：他是个大学生，他喝醉了，他是法国人。这三个印象中有两个是错误的。不论如何，恶魔不需要上大学，虽然格朗泰尔假装自己是的那种人可能会，另一个事实是，不论某些革命家怎么想，地狱确实不在法国。当然，在六千年中的大部分时间里，格朗泰尔都呆在高卢或法国，后来地狱高层采取了地域分部管理政策之后，他首当其冲地进入了法兰西分部。不是说他有多喜欢法兰西，他只是习惯了呆在方便听安灼拉发表演讲或干些比那更暴力的事情的地方。当然这常常不方便，格朗泰尔承认，特别是当法国人行事越来越过头（carry away），或者当他发现麦当劳的工作人员第一次踏入法国国境内，仅二十分钟后就遭遇枪击的时候。  
当然，如同大部分法国人一样，他也不怎么喜欢麦当劳。  
格朗泰尔的公寓距离缪尚不到五分钟路程，由古费拉克为他设计的那一半看上去像某种时尚装潢杂志上走出来的闪闪发亮的科幻玻璃温室，由他自己设计的那一半看上去像某种泼满了来自十六世纪至二十一世纪的每一种剧毒颜料的巨型垃圾堆和火山口的混合体。这间风格严重分裂的公寓非常大，床铺永远乱成一团，冰箱里永远装满了喝不完的烈酒，虽然冰箱用不着插上电源。公寓里还配备着三台台式电脑，它们分别来自二十世纪八十年代，二十一世纪零零年代和二十一世纪一零年代，里面塞满了每一种数字绘画和动画制作软件。（八十年代的那台台式机理论上无法下载最新的绘画软件，格朗泰尔只好用他从一个英国同事身上学来的威胁技巧狠狠瞪着它，直到它把它们全数下载完毕，再挂出一张乐意为您服务的漂亮壁纸，像素对于一台八十年代的电脑来说实在太高了）他还有数十款数字画板，其智能水平从同人类相当到不如弱智蚂蚁不等。  
但是不论如何，格朗泰尔的公寓最明显的特征只有一个：它看上去像个专门展览精神失常画家作品的大型画廊，画作流派按照阿尔塔米拉山洞壁画风格到后现代主义不等，（当然，其中还有些主义或者流派大约在下一个世纪才会被人类想到并命名，而格朗泰尔倾向于用威士忌的名字来命名它们，因此它们是：芝华士主义，白马主义和杰克丹尼主义），画作主题则让人频繁怀疑画家是否对古希腊神话有特殊偏好。在这些画作中随便挑选一张，都能让整个巴黎美术协会俯首称臣，但是在格朗泰尔这儿，他只会在喝醉之后冲着它们嘶嘶地谩骂，把玻璃酒瓶往上面砸，直到瓶底被砸得稀烂。这种脾气往往在安灼拉的革命激情达到一个顶峰的时候发作得尤为厉害。  
（不论整件事情有多么不可言喻，‘认为自己一无所用’的情绪在格朗泰尔这儿经常出现，这对一个恶魔来说相当不寻常，但其实原因非常简单：格朗泰尔的另一件任何人都不知道的怪癖是，他有时候会真的把自己当成人类。）  
（另一件连格朗泰尔自己都没有意识到的事实是，他也经常把安灼拉当成人类。过去的六千年里格朗泰尔最大的发现之一是，安灼拉身上的高贵不是天堂所能拥有的。那是种人类般的高贵，这种高贵让安灼拉变得越来越不敬业，越来越危险，越来越自由，这种高贵让格朗泰尔在十九世纪的那次集体无形体化事件中朝安灼拉伸出他的手，这种高贵让安灼拉微笑着握住了它。）

马吕斯·彭眉胥先生在杜伊勒里宫花园的地面上挖洞。这个金黄头发的漂亮男孩还处在好奇地探索自己的身体具有什么功能的年龄阶段，目前他的发现是，他的腿能够跑，还能够蹲下，这确实是一些惊人的发现，因此马吕斯·彭眉胥先生惊讶地笑了起来，把亮黄色的塑料铲子顿入沙地，怀着极大的热情把一把沙子掀了起来。  
一对白色帆布鞋连接着两条穿着蓝色牛仔裤的纤细修长的腿突然迈入他的视线，马吕斯·彭眉胥惊讶地眨眨眼，抬起头，看见一个穿大红色衬衫的年轻人。男人的金发耀眼得如同抽成细丝的黄金，在太阳底下闪闪发光，梳成一条马尾辫披在肩头，男人的蓝色眼睛明亮如火焰。十几年之后马吕斯·彭眉胥再次见到他时才会明白，这副相貌会让数百万计他未来的同龄女孩或男孩心跳加快，大脑当机，放声尖叫，狂热地用他事实上也确实所处的职位名称来赞美他，但现在马吕斯只是被男人周身散发出的某种类似太阳的强光刺得眯住了眼。  
年轻人严厉地看着马吕斯。  
“你好。”马吕斯说。  
“你好。”年轻人用实事求是的语气说，“你是马吕斯·彭眉胥。”  
“是惹。”马吕斯回答。  
“只是确定一下。”男人用严厉的语气说，“吉诺曼都教育你什么了？”  
“谁是吉诺万？”马吕斯说。  
年轻人的眼睛瞪大了。  
“你不是马吕斯·彭眉胥吗？”他说。  
“我是马吕斯·彭眉胥。”马吕斯声明，“可谁是吉诺万？”  
男人似乎还想说话，但此时外公赶到了，怒气冲冲地挥舞拐杖，冲男人破口大骂：  
“滚开！小流氓，小混混！你想对我的孩子做什么？滚开！你嗨了吗？”  
马吕斯·彭眉胥先生拽住外公的袖子，把另一只手的大拇指庄严地送进嘴里，看着年轻人。男人脸上的表情冷酷得能够冻结池塘，他用冰冷而肃穆的，不容争辩的命令语气对外公说：  
“无意冒犯，但您应该教您的孩子认识您的名字。”  
外公的脸由于愤怒而涨红了。  
“我的孩子用不着您来管！他爱怎么样开心，就怎么样开心，……”   
男人打了个响指。  
等马吕斯·彭眉胥回过神来的时候，他的脑海中的第一个念头是：外公的全名是外公·吉诺曼。这确实又是一个惊人的发现，因此马吕斯·彭眉胥先生惊讶地格格大笑，这样的笑使得外公·吉诺曼也跟着大笑起来。

马吕斯·彭眉胥走在从学校回到家的路上，这时一辆世界上最炫酷的黑色跑车从他身边轰然掠过，他的双眼瞪得溜圆，不可思议地看着跑车在他身边停下，摇下车窗，一个戴墨镜的黑头发男人伴随着轰轰烈烈的华丽摇滚歌声探出头来，他看上去相当年轻，左耳上打着一颗水钻，那张脸看上去像vogue杂志封面上的摇滚明星。他冲着马吕斯笑了，露出两颗尖得恰到好处的雪白虎牙，看上去像只猫。  
“嘿，小家伙，你就是马吕斯，是不是？”他冲马吕斯喵喵地说。  
车里的华丽摇滚歌曲此时正唱道：  
入睡吧，梦见痛苦……（go to sleep and dream of pain）  
（当然，人不能够真正地喵喵地说话，但是这个男人说话的声音和方式都让马吕斯想到猫，因此他困惑地皱起眉头。）  
“是的。”马吕斯说，“你是谁？”  
男人脸上的笑容扩大了。车里的摇滚乐曲此时正唱道：  
毁灭和黑暗，鲜血和大脑……（ruin and darkness，blood and brain）  
“我是个恶魔。”他说，“最酷的那一类。”  
马吕斯心想“恶魔”一定代表某个他没有听说过的哥特摇滚乐队，但他为了避免显得太怂，没有将它问出口。  
“好吧。”他最后说，努力显得酷，“你找我干嘛？”  
“就只是看一眼。孩子，作为一个七岁的新青年，你看起来太安分了，像只小灰老鼠。”男人说，“难道学校老师或者任何同学从来没有找过你的麻烦吗？”  
“没有。”马吕斯困惑地说。事实是，他相当喜欢学校，但他认为不该说出来，因为这样不够酷。  
男人出于某种马吕斯不能理解的原因，显得有点失望。  
“好吧，我只是问问看。”他最后说。  
“这辆车很酷。”马吕斯说。  
“当然这很酷。”男人说，“你知道还有什么也很酷吗？”他看着马吕斯，墨镜闪闪发光。  
“还有什么？”马吕斯说。  
“革命。”男人喵喵地说，“明天给自己放个假，别去上学了，后天你则应该对着老师脸上吐口水，因为他们不配教育你，你应该把他们都踩在脚下。这是一个七岁的新青年所能作出的最勇敢的反抗。相信我，这很酷。”  
他把头缩回世界上最炫酷的黑色跑车里，一踩油门，轰地消失了。马吕斯的脑海里还回荡着这辆车的音响系统播放着的最后一句歌词：  
世界毁灭时你将主宰……（you will rule when Earth destroyed）*

马吕斯躺在医院里，他的额头上开了道口子，肩膀脱臼了。这种伤势换做任何别人，都不至于住进病房，但是吉诺曼外公坚持这样做，姨妈还需要花一个钟头劝说他，使他相信马吕斯不需要住进重症监护室。  
马吕斯百无聊赖地看着窗户，此时病房门开了，一个年轻医生走了进来。  
你看着一些人，会发现他们的身上带着某种职业的特质，以至于你看他们一眼就能够想象出他们处在这种职位上的模样。马吕斯看着这位医生，意识到他就属于这种类型，此时马吕斯的脑海中同时浮现出两种职业，他暂时选择相信其中听起来比较靠谱的一种：医生。（不幸的是，未来马吕斯将发现这个年轻人事实上的职业是听起来没那么靠谱的那个，虽然医生确实是他最喜欢的工作。）  
理论上，这是个皮肤白皙的青年男人，有一头光亮的棕色头发，他戴着晶莹而透明的无框眼镜，穿着一尘不染的白大褂，一尘不染的白衬衫和一尘不染的浅米色西裤，浑身散发出某种马吕斯暂时无法理解的气质或气场，将整个房间照得一片光明洁白。  
“马吕斯·彭眉胥先生，你好。”医生用一种显然受过良好教育的，柔和悦耳且使人放心的声音说，马吕斯脑海里想到的某种比喻是高级大餐厅里的竖琴。  
“您好，先生。”马吕斯苦恼地说，“我其实根本没有受伤，我不过是跟他们打了一架，这没什么，我们打赢了，都是外公在瞎操心，我真抱歉。”  
“是这样。”医生理解地皱起眉头说，“学校斗殴可是很严重的事故，我想了解一下情况。你五年级了，对吗？”   
“也没什么严重的，”马吕斯说，“他想抢我的午饭，爱潘妮说不行，巴纳斯山喊爱潘妮荡妇，爱潘妮就把他的头按进了午饭里，然后扭伤了他的胳膊，然后踢了他的肚子，然后冲他的后背踩了两脚，然后又踢了他的肚子，然后巴纳斯山喊来了巴博和铁牙，我们就和他们打了起来。”他骄傲地说，“当然我跟爱潘妮赢了。”他期待地看着医生，“他们会进监狱的，对吧？他们足够坏了，我是说，罪犯都是最坏的，是吧？”  
“恐怕不行。”医生说，“不过他们会受到应有的惩罚的。你看，年轻人，”他用和蔼的声调说，“你该理解的是，事情不是这样简单的。人们作出恶行，但是并不代表他们就是十恶不赦的罪人……就连进监狱的人也未必是坏的。”他犹豫了一下，最后谨慎地说，“显然罪犯也可能进入天堂，事实上，数字可能远远比你设想的大。我没记错的话，天堂就这方面的注册记录是……”他眨眨眼，显然陷入了某种回忆中。  
马吕斯的脸皱起来。  
“小偷还不够坏嘛？”  
“你知道巴纳斯山抢你的午饭，而你不知道的是巴纳斯山没有钱买午饭，因为他自己的父母忙着殴打对方和殴打他。”医生说，“你知道小偷是坏的，却不知道小偷可能——”他思考了一下，“喔，就只是没有钱买面包罢了。他可能并不想伤害任何人。”  
马吕斯什么也没说。  
“不论如何，等你长大，你要明白，你应该对所有人都心存善意，你要对所有生命心怀爱和敬意。”医生温和地说，“就连罪犯也要，知道吗。”  
等医生走出房间，马吕斯才意识到他的肩膀和额头都不疼了。五分钟后爱潘妮砰地一声冲进他的病房，耀武扬威地冲他挥舞着右手，马吕斯注意到这只手心的伤口奇迹般地消失了，它看上去红润而健康，而且（令人吃惊的是）比她的左手还干净，那些曾经褪色刮花的黑色指甲油现在重新闪烁着光亮，看上去像是刚刚做过高级美甲一样。  
“看，马吕斯！它消失了！”爱潘妮冲他一连串地尖叫，“它消失了！”  
“我想我也是……”马吕斯犹豫地伸手摸摸额头上的纱布，又活动一下肩膀，终于和她一起兴奋地尖叫起来。

马吕斯在拉丁区的一间书店前停下了。他刚刚从先贤祠出来，心里想着下个星期该给老师交什么样的论文，就他所知：卢梭是伟人，而维克多·雨果——（“他比十个写基佬同人文的腐女加在一起还要腐”，爱潘妮说。）  
马吕斯并不知道“腐”是什么意思。作为一个十四岁的青少年，他在这方面的知识可以说是远远少于他的同龄人，甚至比不上比他小三岁的同龄人的弟弟，而那基本上已经是下一代人了。  
他站在这间书店前，书店前的玻璃大门上贴着一张告示，是用华丽的拉丁字母写出来的，看上去简直像是用羽毛笔写的一样古老。  
这张告示上写着：  
本店在大部分的工作日都于晚上九点半钟开张。本店有时候会于下午五点二十六分开张。大部分时间本店于早上七点关门。本店偶尔于早上十点三十八分关门。本店在某些周末于中午一点四十七分开张。本店偶尔于早上八点开张。除了星期三：那一日本店在下午四点五十六分开张。本店逢六月五日不开张。 ——让·博鲁维尔。  
马吕斯推门走进了这家店。那一天是星期三，出于某种不可言喻的理由，此时正是下午五点整。  
他走进了一家旧书铺子。狭窄，光线暗淡，高高堆积的书籍全都落满灰尘。书店老板是个一头长发的年轻人，马吕斯注意到他的头发下端是粉红色的，上端则是蓝色的，两颊垂下来两道挑染成黄色的刘海，他穿着马吕斯生平从未见识过的彩色花毛衣和紧身牛仔裤，眼睛呈现一种迷幻而美丽的浅红色，看上去像某种蛇类，马吕斯从没有见过这么逼真的美瞳，他感到十分吃惊。这个年轻人的皮肤很苍白，身材瘦弱，让马吕斯想到维多利亚时期那种被肺病折磨的浪漫诗人。  
（事实上，十九世纪的时候让·博鲁维尔确实是个被某些外界因素折磨过的浪漫诗人，但那所谓的因素并不是肺病，而是远远更加暴力的东西：人类。再具体一点来说，是国民自卫队。但十四岁的马吕斯想不出“十九世纪的时候那种被国民自卫队俘虏并折磨的浪漫诗人”这种表述，事实上，这确实不是一种令人感到轻松愉快的形容，特别是对于一个十四岁的青少年来说。）  
“您好，”书店老板说，眨了眨浅红色的宝石一样的眼睛，“马吕斯先生。我能够帮您什么？”  
马吕斯戒备地看着书店老板。  
“您怎么知道我叫马吕斯？”  
书店老板看着他。  
“抱歉，您叫什么名字，马吕斯？”他礼貌地说。  
“马吕斯。”马吕斯说。  
“马吕斯先生，我能够帮您什么？”书店老板说。  
“我们要写关于七月王朝的论文。”马吕斯说，“您的书店看上去足够古老，可能会有——额，七月王朝时期的资料？”  
“啊，七月王朝。”书店老板对马吕斯露出一个如处梦境的温柔微笑，“那可是对我来说特别重要的一段时间，事实上，对我们所有人来说都同样重要，当时我们——”他清清嗓子，“不论如何，让我来给您提供些史料，好吗？”  
他的红色眼睛闪闪发光，马吕斯不禁注意到书店老板的牙齿看上去似乎略微有些过尖，这让他看上去有种近乎吸血鬼的美感。  
马吕斯缓慢地点点头。“那真是太感谢您了。”他说。  
“如果您有空的话，我不介意向您讲述一些七月王朝时的细节，您看这条路，从这儿走出去，往右边拐，然后直走，您将走进一家蔬菜超市里。七月王朝时那儿是一家饭店，名字叫柯林斯，那儿的食物难吃得令人作呕，老板娘姓于什鲁……”  
三个小时之后马吕斯双手空空地从书店里走了出来，脑子里充满了可怕、血腥的战争景象。鲜血和肢体碎片的图景不断地从他的脑海里闪过，哭泣和尖叫的声音充斥着他的大脑，震耳欲聋的大炮和枪声敲击他的耳膜，这些景象全来自同一样东西：战场。  
“这就是七月王朝的真相，马吕斯先生。”书店老板用温柔的语气说。  
马吕斯什么也没说，他已经被吓得浑身发抖，手脚冰凉。他一离开书店，就开始逃也似地飞奔回家。

安灼拉的毛病，或者说优点，是他在事变面前总是有那种把自己搞到无形体化的倾向。格朗泰尔在大部分时间里都会想尽办法避免这件事发生。  
第一次格朗泰尔意识到这件事的时候他们在罗马，安灼拉加入了斯巴达克斯军，背了一身的刀枪剑戟，金发像黄百合的花瓣一样垂在脸颊两侧，双眼闪亮如同蓝宝石。从那时候开始格朗泰尔就意识到安灼拉同战场的这种不兼容性：这样美的一位加拉忒亚不该沾上一身血污。“光明和自由！”格朗泰尔只好冲他说，那时候格朗泰尔在元老院捡便宜，这种习惯几千年来为他给下界的报告上成功骗来了无数本该归功于人类的恶行奖章。  
安灼拉上上下下地打量他。那段时间格朗泰尔正在冒充一个不存在的贵族世家的纨绔子弟，穿了一身黑色宽袍，黑色的光亮发卷懒懒散散地围着一张尖脸，像云朵一样垂在苍白的脖子和额头周围。和他更加精明的英国同事不同，那时候格朗泰尔还没找见墨镜，于是他的那对翠绿的蛇眼睛就这么暴露在阳光底下，像洒满了闪闪发光的绿色蝴蝶鳞粉。他冲安灼拉眨眨眼，露出两颗有点过于尖锐的白牙。  
“你还留在元老院。”安灼拉那时候一脸谴责，“你不知道他们在压迫这些奴隶吗？这根本不合理，听着，这跟我们的阵营什么的都没关系，这关乎他们的自由，以及他们的生命，这比你的两份报告重要多了！”  
“斯巴达克斯已经被别西卜争取到地狱户籍了。热安告诉我的是，加百列好像还松了一口气。”格朗泰尔说，“一般叛军首领都会到我们这儿来，我会帮你好好关照他的，我保证。”他说，“我跟灵魂部门的人关系不错，你要知道，地狱这边的灵魂待遇没你想象的差，我们还会跳舞。”  
安灼拉的脸由于愤怒而变得更加苍白，他的玫瑰花瓣般的红唇抿紧了。  
“可是——不论如何这都不合理。他所要求的权利并不比任何人多，罗马公民凭什么比他们更加优越？公白飞和若李当时的人类设计图纸我看过，没有任何人比别人更具有生物学优势。”他严厉地说，蓝眼睛如同烈火般闪亮，“不论如何，我会留下来，帮他们争取他们应得的自由。”  
“米迦勒没找你麻烦？”格朗泰尔担忧地说，“他们前段时间一直打胜仗，你究竟干什么了？”  
“我——这都不重要！”安灼拉用强调的口吻说，“他们都是好人，他们值得自由和同罗马公民平等的所有权利。我不能忍受这种现状，为了清除障碍我不介意多交两篇报告。”他冷淡地说，就好像向天堂递交二十份报告是他现在最不需要担心的事情一样。  
“好吧。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“看看你！安灼拉，你知道他们现在用什么词儿来形容你这种人吗？他们叫你这种人‘阿波罗’。”  
安灼拉眨眨眼。“那是什么？”  
格朗泰尔看着他。  
“就是说——额，形容那种不介意向天堂多递交二十份无形体化报告的，身子后面背着剑的，追求自由的闪闪发光的天使呗。”  
安灼拉看着他。最后安灼拉说：  
“我今晚就要走了。今晚就要度过布拉达诺河朝佩蒂利亚前进，我大概——”  
格朗泰尔看着他。安灼拉看上去脸色苍白，金黄色的秀气眉头沉了下去，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。  
“那我们现在喝酒去？”格朗泰尔说，试图挤出一个轻松的笑来却失败了。  
“不喝。”安灼拉说，“这是严肃的事。我跟你不一样。”  
格朗泰尔看着他离开。  
三天之后恶魔去了角斗士的营地。它位于布拉达诺河左岸，克拉苏和马米利乌斯的士兵当时正在挥舞剑戟，高声大叫。奇怪的是，没人注意到一个黑头发的少年贵族穿着同周围环境格格不入的黑色宽袍走在战场上，箭矢如同暴雨般扑下来，但是没有任何一支碰到他，他赤脚跑过一地狼藉，但是没有沾上一点血迹。他一边放声喊叫某个叛军士兵的名字，一边绝望而焦虑地左顾右盼，最后他打了个响指，把三把刺向某个金发的叛军士兵的剑用一只手拨开，然后拽着士兵离开了战场，所用的方式能把一切人类吓得魂飞魄散——他的袍子后背撕裂开来，从中伸出一对巨大的漆黑翅膀，携带着他同金发士兵一起笔直地飞向天空，速度大约同一颗从外太空落入大气层的陨石相当。  
格朗泰尔叫停了时间，安灼拉一点办法也没有。后来安灼拉原本打算一整年不跟他说话，但是两个星期之后格朗泰尔醉醺醺且泪汪汪地出现在他家里，他仍旧一点办法也没有。

如果有人说恶魔的骨子里全是坏的，安灼拉绝对属于第一批站出来反对的人。不论如何，他在叛乱之前就跟热安和巴阿雷是朋友，那时候热安负责热带花朵的设计工程，巴阿雷则在昆虫设计部门工作，当时昆虫设计部的老大是个黑头发蓝眼睛的小孩子，脾气极坏，精通粗话，但是很有创意。根据巴阿雷的说法，这小孩成天往加百列的部门跑，然后粗话连篇的争吵伴随着东西摔碎的巨响就会从加百列的办公大楼里震耳欲聋地传出来。安灼拉本人当时正在参与恒星修建的工程，那时候他认识的一个同事主持半人马座的星云设计，一个红头发的暴躁高个子，一张口就开始抱怨伙食难吃。  
这些家伙在叛乱之后全部从天堂消失了。安灼拉那段时间陷入恐慌，疯狂地四处搜索热安和巴阿雷，直到他终于意识到这件事的意义。那段时间若李成天都在哭，安灼拉知道他和巴阿雷关系一直很铁，公白飞则独自飞到蛇夫座去，彻底失联了一阵子。从那以后加百列学会了假笑，安灼拉永远忘不掉第一次看见那种褶子横生的恐怖表情出现在加百列脸上时他心里的感受。  
（当然，若李和公白飞也感受到了，并把它加入了人体设计图纸。后来安灼拉才知道人类对这种感受的反应是吐出他们肚里的东西，不论如何，若李和公白飞已经通过他们的方式抗议并宣泄过了。）  
事实上，从那时候起另一种崭新的东西就开始在安灼拉的脑子里闪闪发光，但是直到亚当和夏娃走出花园，他才意识到那种东西是什么。有史以来的第一次暴雨打在伊甸园的围墙上，安灼拉终于找见了从天堂失踪的那个曾经负责主持半人马座星云设计的老同事，这时候他正跟守东门的权天使站在一起，头顶着守东门的权天使雪白的翅膀。  
在安灼拉的脑海里终于形成一个崭新的概念，几个小时之后他把那个概念告诉了一个绿眼睛的混蛋恶魔。

如果有人说恶魔的骨子里全是坏的，安灼拉绝对属于第一批站出来反对的人。  
如果有人说恶魔确实是一群混球，安灼拉大约不会否认。  
如果有人说恶魔是一种令人困惑的东西，安灼拉只会想到格朗泰尔。  
当然，格朗泰尔也是个混球，安灼拉早就知道。六千年来的大部分时间里，安灼拉都待在高卢或法国，其中的一段例外之一是十八世纪中期，那时候安灼拉去了未来即将成为美利坚的地方，后来格朗泰尔睡醒了也跟过去，安灼拉在费城等到了他。安灼拉的怪癖之一：他总是会等格朗泰尔出现。安灼拉的另一件任何人都不知道的怪癖是：不论格朗泰尔睡醒得有多迟，他永远能赶到。  
安灼拉是个天使，他当然会施奇迹。

（*一个注释：古费拉克的车上播放的歌词来源于克劳利对沃洛克唱的摇篮曲）


	3. Chapter 3

马吕斯·彭眉胥在校门外面见到一个奇怪的家伙。

理论上，学生拥有一辆车是再正常不过的一件事。不对劲的是，这辆车看上去像辆黑色的加长版林肯，而靠着车抽烟的家伙看上去像刚从某种不需要奇装异服的漫展里出来。这个说法显然是自相矛盾的，但马吕斯想不出其他词汇来描述此人身上电影特效一样的气质，他看上去像个不需要穿紧身衣和披风的漫威反派。（未来他将学会一个词汇来形容此人身上散发出的那种闪烁的黑色光芒，它的学名叫做‘黑内线’，他的身上带着这种光芒是因为他刚从工作单位抄近路出来，而那条近路上遍布散发着‘黑内线’的邪恶火焰。这并非某种消防事故，只是他们的工作单位一贯的行事方式，如果这是你所担心的话。）

“嘿，马吕斯。”他冲马吕斯抬起头来。马吕斯估计他比自己略微年长一点，大约是大学男生，但他穿着大学男生绝不可能有能力支付得起的，裁剪精美合身的定制黑色西装三件套，打着整齐的黑色丝绸领带，黑色皮鞋闪烁着近乎陶瓷釉面般的光亮，稀薄的黑发梳得油光水滑，苍白的皮肤保养得光洁无瑕，手腕上戴着一块银光闪闪的定制手表，看上去像电视剧里会出现的那种富得流油、心肠险恶的狡诈律师。他朝马吕斯眨眨眼，马吕斯觉得他的眼睛也漆黑得太过分了点。

“抱歉，我认识你吗？”马吕斯说。

“无意冒犯，先生，您看起来就像叫做马吕斯·彭眉胥的那种人。”看上去像狡诈律师而顶着大学男生的脸蛋的奇怪家伙用一本正经的口吻说，他的声线听起来有种让人根本无法拒绝的迷人气质，发音标准得好像新闻播音主持人，“不论如何，我们只是过来看看，您有兴趣报读索邦大学吗？”

马吕斯皱起眉头。“好吧，你是过来宣讲的？”他说。

“差不多。”狡诈律师说。

“我想我的成绩可能有风险。”马吕斯老老实实地说。

“别担心，你会被索邦大学录取的。”狡诈律师说，“你只需要告诉我你想要什么就行了。”

马吕斯困惑地皱起眉头。“我想念法律。”他最后说，“我家人也想让我念。”

狡诈律师露出漫威反派式的迷人微笑。

“真是个令我高兴的决定。”他笑眯眯地说，“因为你一定会为它后悔。我最喜欢做这种决定了。”

马吕斯的脸涨红了。

“听着，要是你不喜欢法律系，那是你的事，好吗？”他说，“我不知道你是谁，也不知道别的什么，我想我该走了。”他说。

“别担心，马吕斯。”狡诈律师仍旧笑眯眯地说，那种笑容让马吕斯想到狐狸，“你会进入索邦大学念法律的。”

这是个声明，而非愿望，但马吕斯现在并不理解，于是他还是没好气地说：

“那可真是多谢了。”

“唉，可爱的索邦大学。一百八十年没回去看过了。”狡诈律师在他背后凉幽幽地说，“我至今都对那时候的那些老教授记忆犹新，我想我还写了首歌儿来咒骂他们……”

马吕斯不想再理他，转身快步离开。这时候另一个人的脚步声从他背后急匆匆地传来，他只好回过头，看着另一个看上去同样像大学男生的家伙——他看上去卫生得像刚从某种无菌室里出来，长着一头羽毛般的，光滑的鹅黄色头发，皮肤雪白，一身的衣服也雪白，同样雪白的鞋子上一尘不染，拄着一根一尘不染的，闪闪发光的拐杖——马吕斯盯着它看，觉得它的材质似乎是某种透明光滑的白色玻璃或水晶——快活地跑向他。

“马吕斯！哎呀！”这个人说，瞪大眼睛看着马吕斯，他的眼睛是某种透明的天蓝色和薰衣草紫色混合在一起的奇异颜色，这种颜色让马吕斯联想到刚刚步入黄昏的天空，“我终于见到你了！”

“我见过——你们怎么都知道我叫这个？”马吕斯皱起眉头说，就他所知，他在学校并不算出名，至少他的名气和爱潘妮比起来完全等同于零，鉴于那家伙目前基本上已经屠杀掉了半数男生，幸存的剩下半数都在疯狂追求她，“你又是谁？”

“他是我朋友。”狡诈律师这时候笑着走上来，两个人肩并肩站在马吕斯面前，一黑一白形成了极其鲜明的反差，“这个，我想他刚刚有点心急，不过还好你及时出现了。”

“原来就是你！”拄拐杖的家伙兴奋地说，“我可真期待在索邦见到你！你看上去真是太——太懵懂无知了！我真高兴！”

“不，翅膀儿，那个词不是‘懵懂无知’。”狡诈律师耐心地说。

拄拐杖的家伙咬咬嘴唇，看上去有点尴尬。“额，那是‘懵逼无知’吗？”他愧疚地小声说。

“不，不是‘懵逼无知’。”狡诈律师说，“或许你是想说他‘心地单纯’？”

“我是想说他看上去很懵逼。”拄拐杖的家伙用更加羞愧的语气说。

狡诈律师绝望地叹口气，对马吕斯摆出一个虚伪而训练有素的善意微笑，露出八颗雪白整齐的上牙，看上去更像个狡诈的律师了，“他是赏识您的，先生，不要见怪。他只是不明白有些话不能说在人当面。他太诚实了，这不是他的错，他是个天使，请您谅解。”

马吕斯一生中经常遇见怪事和怪人，这一次绝对能排进前十。

格朗泰尔跳上公共汽车，摇摇晃晃地走向安灼拉，大大咧咧地在他背后坐下来。

“那小孩有点不对劲。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉把视线从《无政府，国家和乌托邦》中抬起来，看着格朗泰尔。

“他太普通了。”格朗泰尔嘶嘶地说， “他明年就要上大学了，这个年纪的时候他本应该充满了各种危险的想法，在无意识中实现它们，可他好像没有一点倾向，甚至还在担心自己的成绩不够申请索邦大学。”

安灼拉耸耸肩。“古费拉克说是因为那个英国敌基督太厉害，他们现在不太敢过早派发敌基督的能力了。”

“是这样吗。”格朗泰尔说，显得有点吃惊，“我还以为敌基督的能力是他们自己长出来的。”

“理论上是这样。”安灼拉说，“理论上。事实上这完全取决于个人，还取决于他自己有多想得到敌基督的能力。——不过你说得对。这小孩看上去对超能力一类的东西没什么兴趣，反而更感兴趣怎么逃课而能够不被发现。”

格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸。“没办法，你看这个吉诺曼，不论他究竟是怎么回事，他教养敌基督的方式都跟地狱方面的预期不太一样，别西卜派博须埃去查看过了。恶名昭彰的敌基督看上去跟天底下每一个被过度保护的小屁孩别无二致。现在地狱高层相当不满，不过他们怪不了任何人，人类就是这样，你从来没办法预测人类的破坏力……”他说，“上次地狱派了个小鬼过去试图问责，被吉诺曼揪着头发揍了。我是说，字面意义上物理层面地揍了。你知道的，那种长着小尖角的一模一样的小可爱们？”格朗泰尔在头颅上方作着手势，描出两个猫耳朵一样的尖角。通常为了避人耳目，这些尖角现在单纯只是一种统一的发型，而在吉诺曼看来，这是一种忤逆的流氓造型。恶魔的战斗力在这方面远远敌不过一个狂怒而被冒犯了的人类，这是众所周知的。

“好吧。若李说那小孩看上去有点——我想他试图告诉我的是那小孩看上去完全不知道自己身上在发生什么事，”安灼拉深思熟虑地叹口气，“我见识过这种人的，在各种地方，这种人一般都不怎么好斗，比较像是那种会在大家打仗的时候偷偷谈恋爱的那种人。别人在出生入死，这种人则在这儿唱苦情歌，唉，我一点办法都没有——”

格朗泰尔把下巴靠在安灼拉座位的靠背上，突然由于某种令他不快的原因呲着牙齿摆起了鬼脸。（普遍来说，这种鬼脸通常出现的场合都是当恶魔心里在打的某种邪恶算盘被天使识破的时候他们摆出的，就格朗泰尔的具体案例来说，这个普遍规律也可算适用，虽然这个算盘同‘广义上的邪恶’关系不大，倒像是另一种更不可言喻的邪恶。）安灼拉的语言里总是带着他能瞬间理解的潜台词，他知道安灼拉此时所指的‘各种地方’意思是‘各种革命现场’，他对这些现场的记忆相当清晰，因为他在绝大部分中扮演和安灼拉唱反调的角色。

“那可不，好战的炽天使安灼拉，”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地说，“当年你没去竞选天使军团团长究竟是为什么？米迦勒跟你相比温柔得像只绵羊，或者用我们这边的说法说，温柔得像只山羊……”

安灼拉白他一眼。“我睡过头了。”他讥讽地说，“我喝醉了，然后睡过头了，全程都在睡，什么也叫不醒我。这是个你完全能理解的理由，对吧？”

格朗泰尔笑得贱兮兮。“你知道我最后肯定会醒的，天使。我知道你有多喜欢我。”

“你讨厌。”安灼拉说。

“瞧，天使责备我哪。”

安灼拉伸手去打他，他们在公交车上扭打在一起，最后不得不行奇迹才没错过站。（事实上格朗泰尔不明白他们分前后排坐究竟有什么意义，鉴于每次公交车上的会面最后都会在某种程度上演变成类似的扭打。）

“你真不可理喻。”

博须埃说，把汽车时速开到九十英里，这并不常见，奇怪的是，没人注意到他们。

若李看着车窗外巴黎郊区的黑夜，皱起眉头。“我是认真的，博须埃。或许这孩子并不想毁灭世界，我是说，看看他！他根本不想运用他的能力。——他爱这世界，他在这世界上生活得足够满意——”

“别胡扯了，他是个敌基督，他不爱世界。”博须埃说，汽车在十字路口猛然转了个大弯，若李听见两个路人的惊声尖叫。

“别这样开车，拜托你，你会害死他们！”他抗议，博须埃对此的回应是直接把双手从方向盘上撤了下来，汽车娴熟地绕过一只路灯柱。博须埃炫耀地拍拍若李的肩膀。

“看在撒旦份上，好若李李李李，我不会撞上任何——”

他的话停止了，因为这时一件东西砰地撞上车窗，形状看上去像个自行车，伴随着一声微弱的尖叫。这种尖叫只可能来自人类，若李的脸色在一瞬间变得极其惨白。

他和博须埃在死寂中面面相觑。

“你撞到人了。”

若李无力地说。

“有人撞到我了。”

博须埃说，在天使的目光下可怜兮兮地缩起肩膀。若李打开车门，冲了过去。一团曾经是自行车的莫比乌斯金属环躺在公路边的草地上，他隐隐约约地看见一个倒地的人影，朝它跑过去，意识到这是个金发女孩。他朝她伸出手。

“真抱歉，小姐。”若李说，拉着她的手，女孩哼了一声，“还好，您没有受伤。真是奇迹啊，不是吗？”他说，手指滑过女孩光裸的胳膊，把一处骨裂治好。

女孩迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“我头疼——那是什么？”

若李才意识到头顶亮着苍白的红光，它不来源于任何一盏路灯，他回过头，看见博须埃双手插在裤兜里靠着林肯远远站在路边看着他，同时又打了个响指，红光消失了。他看着女孩散落一地的东西。

“真有趣，您在进行天文观测——您需要更好的天气吗？”若李高兴地说，“您需要观测哪个星系？我有朋友设计过行星状星云——我是说，设计过一种望远镜。”

“我没在进行——是的，我在进行天文观测。”女孩说，她变得更加清醒了，打量着这个黄头发的古怪男生，“看看您的车对我的自行——”

“请别担心您的自行车，”若李体贴地扶起女孩的自行车，两只明晃晃的车轮圆得如同九环地狱中的一环，“瞧，足够结实，看看它！”他夸赞道，“小姐，真抱歉，我们没开灯。”

“我也没开。”女孩耸耸肩。

“请上车吧，小姐，我们载您走一程。”若李说，“您住在哪里？”

女孩还在打量那辆自行车。

“我的变速器不见了。”她难过地说，四处打量着，当她再次回过头来看着自行车的时候，上面已经安稳地安置着一只闪闪发亮的变速器，她确定之前它不在这儿。

她狐疑地看着若李。若李对她露出一个尴尬的微笑。

“我不是很了解这种两轮脚踏车。”他抱歉地说，“请上车吧，小姐。”

“我们不能载她——”博须埃抗议，看着自行车自动飞到行李架上，两分钟前那儿还不存在行李架，他对若李露出一个假笑。

“您住在哪里，小姐？”若李礼貌地说，为女孩打开车门。

“武人街。”女孩说，“七号。我来给你指路。”

她在车上坐好。博须埃发动汽车，打开车灯。汽车驶过黑夜的公路。

“自行车，天使，”博须埃说，“跟我一起念。”

“自行车，天使。”若李说。

女孩从后座打量着若李和博须埃。她突然放下心来。

“这不是一辆两轮脚踏车。这是一辆自行车。”博须埃咬牙切齿地说。

“哦。”若李说，“抱歉。”

“我就在这儿下车。”女孩说。

“荣幸之至。”若李微笑着说。

林肯在她的家门前停下来，她小心翼翼地跳下车，困惑地看着她的自行车——她不记得坐在前排的两个人中任何一个曾经下车绕到车后面过，但自行车已经被解下来，此时正靠在门旁边。

“很高兴能够帮到您。”

若李说。

“谢谢。”女孩皱着眉头说，飞快地转身跑上阶梯，博须埃朝若李叹了巨大的一口气。

“晚安，女士。我们能走了吗？”他大声说，“上车，天使！”

女孩看着汽车消失在黑夜里。

公正地说，格朗泰尔开车不算特别快，但并不比其他任何恶魔开车更加安全，因为格朗泰尔的血管里流淌着的酒精浓度能把一个最老辣、最实用主义、最固执己见，最顽冥不灵的警察吓得魂飞魄散，事实上，看见这种数值，一个警察应该认为这具人体应该马上被送往医院急救，如果还有任何希望的话。目前安灼拉正坐在这辆车的副驾驶座位上，汽车的后座堆满乱七八糟的画框，在他的记忆中，这堆东西大概在二十世纪六十年代就存在了，以后持续不断地越堆越高。或许在一切画框的下方堆积的那团面目模糊的垃圾中已经足以孕育出智慧生物，但安灼拉目前没精力去管它。

“我还以为你们都挺喜欢——诱惑人类的。”安灼拉说。

“那是广义上的邪恶。广义上的。”格朗泰尔说，“具体到我来说，我对这种事情没有极大的兴趣。你教会他什么念头，他就会把它变坏，念头在人类的脑子里总是有变坏的倾向，要我说，诱惑整件事其实都是人类自己对自己完成的。”

“但是这样不安全。”安灼拉坚持，“他不能再这样给蒙在鼓里，他必须得事先明白有什么事将会发生，这样他才能够思考，然后下一个公正的结论。”

“万一他知道了自己有超能力，然后，哇塞！我要用超能力去把十个妹！然后再——噢噢噢噢！这可是心想事成的能力，你可不能高估任何人类的道德高度，要我说，人类的设计失误比蝴蝶还多。你知道设计蝴蝶的那家伙吧？他基本上就是个疯子。”格朗泰尔扭头看着安灼拉，“我觉得这样就挺好的，让他一直以为自己是个普通人。反正他也足够普通了。”

“不行。”安灼拉说，碧蓝的眼睛看着格朗泰尔，“拜托，乐观点，他得明白他的责任是什么——那就是不要开战。敌基督的能力是绝对的，他得明白这一点。需要有人来帮他想清楚世界不能毁灭。”

“他根本不需要知道世界还能毁灭。”格朗泰尔坚持。

“格朗泰尔，他迟早会知道的，等加百列和别西卜一起站在他面前——”

“他会被喂一嘴狗粮。其他任何事都不会发生。”格朗泰尔说，“当然，除非他们暗示他，他明早还需要交作业，不然他是不会毁灭世界的。”

“加百列和别西卜！放严肃点，他们可不是那对英国人。”

“我也可以诱惑你去吃个饭。”格朗泰尔咯咯笑起来，笑声有点尖利，“你知道，我们可以去吃牡蛎啥的。”

“少胡说了。”安灼拉严厉地说。

格朗泰尔戴着墨镜，因此他只需要把脸转向车窗，安灼拉就会相信他在看路。

“你什么时候变得这么敬业了？”他最后说。安灼拉瞪他一眼。

“我一直很敬业。”

“巴拉巴拉巴拉。”他猛地一踩油门，汽车在恶魔的怒火下尖叫着飞速闯过三个红灯。

和很多为鉴赏家寻找珍本图书的个体书商一样，热安有一间库房。不过这间库房里存放的物品，远比任何冲动型消费者在折扣节日里网购的热缩包装袋里的东西诡异得多。

恶魔特别为自己的书藏品而自豪。

他有但丁，有尤维纳利斯、有埃斯库罗斯和以赛亚。阿格里帕·多比涅给他的赠言是“赠我亲爱的朋友热安先生”。

在这些藏品中唯独缺少的一件是一本预言书：芳汀良准预言集。现在他正戴着手套，捧着这本书走向桌子。基本上，这就是一大沓用三颗钉子装订起来的打印A4纸，若李和博须埃正紧张兮兮地站在他身边，看着皱巴巴的打印纸封面上打印出来的标题：

芳汀良准预言集

略小的字体写道：

完美记述从现代到世纪末日的人类历史

略大的字体写道：

包含众多奇闻轶事

热安翻开封面，看着第一页上的一副画——作者看上去不超过八岁，用白色和金黄色的蜡笔画着一个白裙子长头发的天使形象，显然，这个天使正漂浮在一座白色的城堡中。

博须埃讥讽地哈哈笑了起来。

“人类对天使的幻想都是这样的？”他指着它说。

热安叹口气。

“有点想象力吧，博须埃！这不是天使。”他说。

博须埃挑起眉毛。“当然，当然，您这位小人（your disgrace）。”

“免礼。”热安翻白眼。

热安是位地狱公爵，但如今大家都爱拿这事开玩笑。几千年来，若李从来无法习惯这种恶魔的相处模式，他只好叹气。（当然，热安和博须埃属于比较客气的那一类恶魔，当若李第一次看见古费拉克和格朗泰尔面对面吵架，舌尖冒着火星的时候，他震惊得差点心脏病发。）

热安翻开了下一页。

四个小时之后，热安、博须埃和若李仍旧保持在原来的位置上。


	4. Chapter 4

电视在半夜出了事故。  
格朗泰尔任由电视大开。就他的经验而言，这是一个获取工作灵感的好渠道。在大部分情况下，格朗泰尔都是个对业务能力相当自信的恶魔，他对引诱人类发酵了第一筐葡萄一事尤为骄傲，（虽然诚实地说，那可怜的农民只是自己忘记了一筐葡萄罢了。他只是太累了，格朗泰尔不过让他做了个特别好，特别有想象力，特别长久，特别容易让人干渴的梦。撒旦在上，那人类确实需要好好睡一觉。）但格朗泰尔要是愿意对自己诚实些，就会不得不承认，现在人类作恶的能力和想象力已经让大部分恶魔可望而不可及，他只好成天对着电视频道观摩人类的种种恶行，将其作为下一次工作的灵感来源。这不是他的错，所有的恶魔都这么干。不论如何，他至少还愿意花功夫在这种事情上，他知道上次巴阿雷还将某种垃圾食品的优惠套餐当作恶行写进报告充作业绩上交给别西卜了。严格来说，这是否确实是恶行还有待争论，但是作为一个恶魔，未免确实太有失体面。目前格朗泰尔正在收看的是一桩BBC的政论节目，两个人面对面坐着，被采访者是个大臣，一个漂亮高挑的金发男子，面目俊美如恶魔，格朗泰尔最近十分看好他，正在考虑把他写进自己的报告里去。  
普遍来说，广义上的邪恶从不睡眠，但具体到格朗泰尔，他并不排斥睡觉，虽然他入睡的时间表紊乱得令人震惊，普遍来说，他在早晨入睡的次数最多，其次是中午，这往往发生在他喝醉之后，（格朗泰尔喜欢夜晚，他并不明白为什么有人会浪费美好的夜晚来睡觉，）他的睡眠时长从五分钟到二十三年不等。此时格朗泰尔正在面对一堵墙，手上抓着一只沾满颜料的刷子，每往墙上刷一笔，刷子的颜色就会自动更新一次。此时电视里的金发男子正在用完美无瑕的英语说着话：  
“移民政策的弊端，首相不该——大R？大R？嘿！”  
格朗泰尔发出呻吟，走向电视屏幕。金发男子用完美无瑕的法语说：  
“大R！亲爱的！我知道你还没睡。”  
“热安，我说过多少次了，”格朗泰尔使劲叹气，“别玩地狱高层那一套，你让我不敢看电视了，你得学会打电话，你知道，电话已经不再需要拖着缆线了，拜托，那很方便，而且那不吓人，这又不是工作。”  
金发男子瞪大漂亮的黑眼睛看着格朗泰尔。  
“你把安灼拉画得越来越漂亮了，看看这！不过我还是喜欢右边那一副。把酒醒一醒，你得赶紧来一趟。”  
在无数能够瞬间激怒格朗泰尔的说法中，这确实是最有效的一个。格朗泰尔怒气冲冲地跳进了屏幕里。恶魔并不需要用嘴骂人，但是此时格朗泰尔正在电路里以接近光速的速度跌跌撞撞地飞行，同时对热安破口大骂。  
“我拿到那本书了，大R，给我闭嘴！”热安在电路里兴奋地哈哈大笑，从电话里跳了出去，格朗泰尔紧随其后，他们降落在缪尚。每个人都在，这让格朗泰尔倍感意外，他环视四周，困惑地对上了安灼拉的眼睛。安灼拉看上去比平常还要严肃，蓝眼睛镇静地看着他。  
“芳汀良准预言集。”安灼拉说，“热安拿到了。”  
格朗泰尔感觉他的下巴开始往下掉，“哦。”他说，“好。你们是怎么——怎么找到它的？”  
“博须埃撞到了一个女孩儿。”若李说，“她把书落在车上了。”  
“噢，”格朗泰尔说，“干得好，博须埃。”  
为什么安灼拉在用奇怪的眼神盯着他看？为什么每个人都在用奇怪的眼神盯着他看？为什么所有人都这么安静？  
“这本书里提到了ABC。”安灼拉用僵硬的口气说，“它提到了每个人。末日时我们都将在场。”  
“哦。”格朗泰尔说，“好。它有提到谁会无形体化吗？”  
“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹口气，又来了，格朗泰尔想，只有他会问这种问题，可他是认真的，他愿意帮安灼拉写无形体化报告，“没有人无形体化。”  
“我能看看吗？”格朗泰尔说。  
古费拉克突然喵地笑出声来，公白飞捂住了他的嘴。格朗泰尔皱起眉头。古费拉克黄澄澄的猫眼睛闪着琥珀般的光，格朗泰尔困惑地看着他。  
“让他看吧。”安灼拉突然说，格朗泰尔忍住抽自己一巴掌的冲动：安灼拉在脸红，两片浅淡的红霞浮在安灼拉云石般的脸颊上。  
我终于疯了。格朗泰尔想，绝望地四处打量，博须埃和巴阿雷脸上带着恶魔特有的，幸灾乐祸的微笑，热安则露出了不可言喻的神秘表情。他们都一言不发，若李把桌上的一本书取来，那看上去就像是一沓皱巴巴的复印纸，封面上写着：  
芳汀良准预言集  
格朗泰尔翻开书，第一页上画着一个金发白裙子的女人，漂浮在人类认知中应该是天堂的白色城堡里。格朗泰尔讥讽地笑了起来。热安看着他叹口气。  
“那不是天使。”热安说。  
“我没说这是天使。”格朗泰尔说，“这么漂亮，怎么会是天使？”  
他忍住朝安灼拉的方向看的冲动，翻开了下一页。  
珂赛特，你应当去睡觉，不应躲在被子里看书，不要熬夜。别跟我争，年轻女士。  
敌基督以火威胁那四者。恶魔束手无策，他的天使亦是。  
那恶魔将越过地下的业火。  
他的汽车将要翻倒。珂赛特，他是个好男孩。别在意他的袜子。  
两者骑行而来。麻雀将歌唱，他的狼将护他周全。  
那少女将一人击退四位恶徒。  
那恶魔手中握有宝藏。  
你在看了，恶魔。就是你，那天使不爱吃牡蛎，你得想别的办法。试试炸薯条吧。  
格朗泰尔的脸色变得煞白。他继续看下去。预言。预言。  
仔细看那恶魔的画作。他的心事藏在当中。  
暴风中他们吻了对方九次。  
格朗泰尔砰地合上书，两股战战，猛然对上了安灼拉的眼睛。  
“我还没看过你的画。”安灼拉在一片寂静中突然说。  
“呃。”格朗泰尔说，“那是，呃，邪恶的企图。我是个恶魔。你知道，我画一些邪恶的企图。你不会想知道的。那是邪恶的。恶魔的事儿，你知道。”他试图发出一串干巴巴的刺耳笑声，听起来比起邪恶更像是紧张，他最终闭了嘴。  
“我们一致认为接吻的那条指的是你们两个。”古费拉克说，指指安灼拉，又指指格朗泰尔，“你知道的——”  
“闭嘴！”格朗泰尔尖声说。  
“大R，你可以去英国那边问问他们的经验——”古费拉克邪恶地说。  
“不！”格朗泰尔绝望地说，“那一定是所谓的珂赛特跟那位汽车翻倒的男子。听着，那些女巫都是这样。你们为什么会认为这是我跟安灼，”他突然觉得天使的名字十分烫嘴，“不。不可能是我跟他嘛。不论如何，我什么也没想，没有心事，这个词用得不合适——拜托。”他讪笑着看着安灼拉，“我什么也没想，拜托。我是说，我没——我哪儿配得上无畏的领袖哪！”  
安灼拉逼近他，形状完美的鼻尖几乎贴上格朗泰尔的鼻尖。安灼拉的眼睛蓝而深奥，如同闪着光的行星状星云，这景象只能在半人马座看见，星云中央包裹着熊熊燃烧的内核——  
“格朗泰尔，你在说什么？”安灼拉严厉地说，“理智一点，这是重要的事，这事关世界存亡，可不是你醉生梦死的地方！”  
格朗泰尔深深吸口气。在这种时候，他特别庆幸自己戴着墨镜。  
“对不起。”他说，“我听你的，天使。”

1793年的时候安灼拉加入了国民公会山岳派。  
那段时间安灼拉彻底摒弃了人类的生活习性，写演讲稿能写到积一身灰。美丽的安灼拉，穿着一件惊心动魄的大红色外套高高站在国民公会的演讲台上，他的眼里有荧蓝的烈火在燃烧，他的言辞犀利如同利剑出鞘，他的身上自有一种日出般的红金色光芒，这种时候只有格朗泰尔会注意到安灼拉的发梢上星星点点同纯粹的美与光明不协调的灰尘。无形体化，格朗泰尔想，你有无数种方法能把自己搞得无形体化，一大设计失误，要我说的话。他知道安灼拉上一次睡觉是两个月前，但是天堂发配的治愈奇迹也有严格限制，于是他只好呆在听众席上偷偷给他打响指，把安灼拉的黑眼圈抹掉，顺便把那些灰尘吹掉。那段时间格朗泰 尔记得相当清楚，安灼拉跟某个人类小孩走得很近，讨论立法，自由贸易和是否砍掉国王头颅一类的问题，激昂澎湃地比着种种手势，口若悬河地辩论些话题。  
断头台就立在巴士底狱里，运营效率高得令恶魔叹为观止。格朗泰尔看着这台精妙的大机器啧啧称奇。那段时间他的工作是从监狱里接人，为他们登记户籍，心理辅导，来回接送，相当简单。  
“收割灵魂嘛，”那段时间古费拉克说，他们的任务差不多，可古费拉克一贯的毛病是他太喜欢人类了，格朗泰尔想不出安慰他的办法，只好拉他喝酒，“他们全都堕落了，有些甚至更惨，堕落到天堂去了，变成像加百列那样的人。我实在着急，真是一群动物，我是说，他们自己就是人类啊，”古费拉克说，“我是说，他们应该要为人类着想的，是吧？可他们只是忙着给自己许诺权力，你看，他们自己会说服自己收受一小点儿贿赂不算什么。那不是我干的。”古费拉克瞪着眼泪汪汪的黄色猫眼睛看着格朗泰尔，呜呜咽咽地喵喵大叫，“集权！当初是谁发明了这个？”  
格朗泰尔不知道。那段时间他忙着满街逛酒窖，顺便吃遍沿街的酒烩肉、葱烧鸡和水手鱼，作为一个浪荡学生，他的那副细瘦的胳膊腿在酒后斗殴中实在无法占着上风，他只好去学学棍术一类的东西。（不，不是使用奇迹，他觉得这样太不厚道了。）  
“都是胡扯。”格朗泰尔说，拍着古费拉克的后背，事实是，他比古费拉克还要醉，“我——我不信这些话。人类这种——这种混蛋！热安好心好意为他们设计夏日的鲜花，你记得的，热安那傻瓜那时候多喜欢人类！他们却要用夏天去屠杀对方，把对方烹饪成——呃，可颂卷饼和葱烧——呃，面糊。鱼。我是说。”他说，“胡扯。没人负责——设计失误太大了。人类这种失败——失败——呸！我不喜欢这种结果。”他打嗝，突然感到眼圈很酸，“可是人类多自由啊。他们——没有上级规定——嘿！你！你只准行善——或者细数今日之恶行。人类不。”他说，“没人规定人类该怎么做。”他泪眼模糊地大声说，“让他们革命吧！他们起来，他们自由！当然可以，小宝贝！可是我们哪？宝贝，我们不过也就是问了问题——”  
“人类。”古费拉克说，“我受不了了。我受不了了。——安琪倒是干脆，他直接去过真正的人类生活——要我说，这当然是人类自己的事，但现在他们太过分，我是说，我不愿——我不想。我不想管事了。不。你看着人类，他们太过头了。”  
“别管了。让别西卜自己快活去吧。”格朗泰尔大声说，“要我说，她倒是挺适合在国民公会或什么雅各宾俱乐部当个主席，或者说，反过来也合适。”  
古费拉克那段时间心情极其糟糕，格朗泰尔只好把他哄回地狱去休假，然后回来上班。天知道古费拉克为他代过多少班，只好容忍他这回狠狠敲诈自己一笔。于是格朗泰尔成天赶双份报告，还要在单子上签古费拉克那个长长的复杂名字。所以某一天他突然在某间牢房撞见安灼拉，吓得差点魂魄出窍。  
安灼拉不论何时都美得如同一朵盛放的红玫瑰，用一对镇静的蓝眼睛对上了格朗泰尔。  
“你跑到巴士底狱干什么？”格朗泰尔感觉自己开始口吃，在巨大的悚然中瞪着锁在安灼拉手腕上的两条铁链，以及铁链之下被磨出浅淡血印的皮肤，他手忙脚乱地猛打一串响指，铁链在恶魔惊慌失措的法力之下碎成了粉末，“怎么——怎么回事？”  
“党派之争。”安灼拉说，难得地显得有点沮丧，“好吧，恐怖政策确实不得人心，我实在不赞同他们的一些做法，没收平民的财产不行，不论如何，这会导致暴政和贪污，这会让人类失控。人类的构造就是这样，你不能给他们这种心理暗示。”他叹气，耸肩，揉他已经彻底痊愈的手腕皮肤，“于是我在国民公会上说出来了。我想这当中有些误会，但是那孩子好像不太理解——”  
“他会理解的。我把他的名额让给你们了，让我跟别西卜一通好吵。”格朗泰尔说，“到时候你自己去接他。”  
安灼拉用闪着光的眼睛看着他。  
“你把他让给天堂了？”  
“请你的。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“赶紧走，天使，巴士底狱不是你呆的地方。”  
安灼拉的脸色变得很苍白。  
“我不知道——我得向他们解释，格朗泰尔！运用奇迹溜走也太有失公正了，我不认为这能解决恐怖政策的任何问题。”他用一个下决定的人的沉重姿态说，“我需要留下来，捍卫我的立场。”  
“他们要砍你的头哪！”格朗泰尔说，用力指着铁窗外，“看见那漂亮的大机器了没有？连地狱都没有这么好的砍头机器！”  
“格朗泰尔，你不能总是这样解决问题。我走了，我的提案谁来支持？我要是打响指，所有人都会完全忘记我，这就是天堂那边的制度。”安灼拉说，“但是这事关无数人的生存状况，他们不能刚刚逃离一种暴政，又要生活在另一种暴政之下。我见过那种政策之下的受害者，需要有人为他们的利益着想，他们不是叛徒，他们不该被那样对待，他们的财产——”  
“管管你自己的生存状况，天使！”格朗泰尔大声说，“无形体化可是大麻烦，你又要被加百列骂了！你忘记了，他们还因为你在美利坚那边行的奇迹把你吊在黑名单里呢！天堂的黑名单！那些天使，尤其是把人变成盐的那一个，他们恶心得就像——”他把信子嘶嘶地吐出来，“你不会真想听那种人训话吧？我还听到些谣言，你们那边的形体部门——呃，那边的总管凶得像被人打了一巴掌的别西卜。连我老板！我的老板！”他说，夸张地打着手势，“连我老板都放过话，嫌弃他是个毫无智力的大蠢蛋。据说他的脑子比鱼还小。”  
安灼拉的脸色变得更苍白，也更坚定了。  
“我不在意。”他说，“这是一些必须的牺牲，但是我能承担得起。一直以来我都在参与人类争取自由的各种场合，但是我从没有坚持到底过。想想那些人类！他们付出的是真正的生命！就像——”他说，“就像对我施加地狱业火，或者对你泼圣水。真真正正地死去了。他们甘愿为了自由这样自我牺牲，而我不过是多写两张报告！”  
格朗泰尔瞪着他看。六千年来，他几乎没有对安灼拉扔过狠话，不过现在确实有必要了。  
“你他妈绝对，绝对，绝对不准碰他妈的地狱业火。”他嘶嘶地说，声音变得比平常更低沉，更邪恶，更危险，更暴怒了，他逼近安灼拉，“你永远，永远，永远不准碰他妈的地狱业火，要是我发现你朝那玩意伸出哪怕一根小指头，我都要把你施以，呃，我绝不会饶了你。”他的舌尖开始冒火，他的眼镜开始吱吱地熔化，“听见了吗？我绝不会——我不会——让你碰那玩意的！”  
安灼拉的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“格朗泰尔，这不是我的重点 。”他说，“我只是，你明白——”  
“安灼拉，好天使，好阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，“赶紧出去，再也不要去想那些东西了。你是个天使，你应该高雅而超然，而不是害得自己无形体化。拜托，你快从这儿离开，我们去喝酒，吃好鱼好肉，一切都好，好吗？”  
“不，我不去。听着，我确实是天使。”安灼拉皱起眉头，“但是我有我的自由。”他庄严地抬起头，“自由比我和你的阵营更加重要。什么高雅而超然，我们都知道那不过是阵营和口号。格朗泰尔，这不一样。”  
格朗泰尔看着他，长叹一口气。  
“我知道。”他说，为他打了响指。那一瞬间国民公会里一切人类脑海中关于安灼拉的记忆都被彻底抹除干净。安灼拉盯着他看。  
“那孩子会记得你灌输给他的所有想法。”格朗泰尔可怜兮兮地说，“你播下的种子已经在他心里种下，谁也抹除不掉。他会改变的。我们把这种工作叫做引诱，你们嘛——我不知道。”  
“格朗泰尔，我不怕天堂惩罚我。”安灼拉叹口气，嘴角沮丧地往下垂，“你营救了我，我该感谢你。但是我确实希望有一天我确实能够把主张贯彻到底。”  
“别谢我。”格朗泰尔说，“你不该太喜欢人类的。他们会把你从天堂除名，安灼拉。”  
“我会同他们解释的。”安灼拉说，看上去很疲惫，“格朗泰尔，下一次不要再行奇迹了。我希望人类能够记得我们主张的一切，就算那会让我无形体化，我也在所不惜。完完全全地记住一切，不只是念头。”  
格朗泰尔看着他。安灼拉的眼睛蓝而深奥，如同最纯净的星云。  
“出去吧，天使。”他最后只是说。  
他看着安灼拉离开，在心里长吁短叹。天使都是些单纯的家伙，他在心里默默想着，撒旦在上，再也不要有天使被关到这种地方来了。因此三天之后另一个天使被锁进来，法语说得一塌糊涂，他气得差点拿头去撞墙。  
“你又干了什么？国民公会里没有你，你也没跟圣茹斯特那小孩吵架。”格朗泰尔用英语说，叉着腰看着天使，“你不是英格兰分部的吗？”  
“我是啊。”英格兰分部的天使可怜兮兮地说，似乎对他的怒气感到十分委屈，“可我想吃可丽饼。听着，我不知道国民公会是怎么回事，我不是什么叛徒！你们这儿的人究竟怎么了？”  
“他们很过头。（carry away）”格朗泰尔怒气冲冲地说，“你就在这儿好好呆着吧，我再也不想劝说任何天使了。你们真是不可理喻！都是一群单纯的大蠢蛋。”  
天使看着他，表情变得很绝望。格朗泰尔怒气冲冲地走出牢房，直走到天使看不见的楼梯之下去才使劲打响指，派一窝乌鸦飞到英格兰去喊他的同事问责。（“你怎么回事？你的天使跑到巴黎来要让人砍头了，你不知道吗？你是怎么照顾你的天使的？赶紧来劝他离开巴士底狱，我已经受够劝说这些天使了！他们呆在牢房里散发圣光，这合适吗？”他冲着乌鸦大吼。）  
一个小时之后他坐在一个屋檐上，看着这对英国混蛋情投意合肩并肩地走出监狱大门，口中还谈论着谁家的可丽饼最好吃，他突然感觉特别孤独。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5

普遍来说，他们的名字很多，这些年来他们三个用过不少名号，灵感多半都来自伽弗洛什头天晚上看到或读到的东西，曾经他的兴趣倾向于‘某某护卫队’一类，伽弗洛什那时候发觉自己特别喜欢星爵彼得·奎尔，目前他最喜欢的是死侍韦德·威尔森，但是马吕斯有点怕他。或许叫复仇者某某也不错，因为每个人都爱钢铁侠。自杀小队是个很好的名字，但哈莉·奎因总让他想起在喝醉状态下暴揍男生（偶尔这位男生是他自己）的他姐姐，因此否决。

但无论如何自诩，别人私下里总是用‘他们’来指代他们，最终他们也接受了这个名字。

“法律系！”爱潘妮讥讽地说，“像您这样的一位青年——”

“劝人学法——”伽弗洛什说。

“千刀万剐。”马吕斯说，“但是，是的。”

爱潘妮目前正坐在树上，两条细腿从低矮的树枝上垂下来，“你要疯掉了，是吧？”

“没有。”马吕斯说，“拜托，潘妮，这不是我外公逼我去念的，你别再担心了。”

爱潘妮把两只手高高举起来。“不，马吕斯先生，我没有。你外公基本上对你言听计从，”她说，“不过我确实担心你会被人揍死，因为我可没法再罩着你了。”

“你不是要去念美术了吗？”马吕斯说，“我们还能见面的。”

“哼。”爱潘妮说，此时伽弗洛什正试图爬上树，她提着小孩儿的袖子把他拉上去坐好，“那他妈的还不够远吗？更何况我还得去打工，什么的。”她说，“更何况，呸。”她突然狠狠翻了个白眼。

伽弗洛什看着她，他知道当爱潘妮在家的时候，她只会在说一句话的时候露出这种表情，那句话是“可是法律系的女生很他妈的多！”

伽弗洛什目前决定不把这句话说出来。

“我能照顾好自己的。”马吕斯笑得一脸宽容，爱潘妮眯起眼睛，“我会去找你的，说不定周末我们还能一起吃个饭。嘿，听说美术系帅哥很多喔。你这么辣——”

“闭嘴。”爱潘妮说，“我才不稀罕什么他妈的美术系帅哥。”

她用力把视线从马吕斯脸上甩开，怒气冲冲地盯着头顶的一片无辜的树叶。

“我会想你的，马吕斯白痴。”伽弗洛什说，“我也想上大学，听说大学社团很酷，我也想去。我是说，反正你在中学也学不到什么东西，为什么不能让人们直接上大学呢？”

“你会在中学学到东西的。”马吕斯说，“你得耐心点，伽弗。”

“等你加入什么大学社团，我能不能去看看？”伽弗洛什说。

“当然可以。”马吕斯说，又谨慎地补充道，“但是你不准再翘课了。”

“你以为你是谁，我哥吗？”伽弗洛什直着脖子，“那些课都在浪费时间，我是说，谁想了解什么腔肠动物啊？”

“我相信你，伽弗。”爱潘妮懒洋洋地说，“别被抓到就行。”

马吕斯瞪着爱潘妮。在伽弗洛什的管教这件事上，他们两个所持的教育方针相差太大了。

“乖宝宝马吕斯。”伽弗洛什深沉地说，“你该长大啦。该有人教你怎么翘课。”

日后马吕斯在回忆起来的时候，很快就震惊地意识到当时伽弗洛什说得完全没错。普遍来说，马吕斯都不是个爱翘课的学生，但这种事总是未免偶尔发生，在学生心中播下小小的愧疚的种子。更糟糕的是，一句话能够让这颗种子飞快地茁壮成长，长成惊恐和悔恨的参天大树，这句话十分简单：

今天老师上课点名了。

这句话后边往往跟着无需说出口的后半句：

你完蛋了。

没有人愿意让这种事发生在自己头上。马吕斯自然也不例外，但是出于某种不言而喻的原因，他的课表似乎出奇地混乱，因此某一天这句话落在了他的头上，他感到疲惫而绝望。

“不是我的错。”马吕斯说，“他们昨晚才更新的上课消息，我不知道——好吧——我没——”

他绝望地看着前来告知这一坏消息的两个同学。出于某种不可言喻的原因，他想他似乎曾经在某处见过他们，但是如今他一点也记不起来了。

“我完蛋了。”他疲惫地总结道。

马吕斯的同学之一露出快活的微笑，这种笑容让人感到放松。

“我帮你喊了到。”他说，“你叫马吕斯·彭眉胥，是吧？”

马吕斯看着这位同学。

“是的。”他说，“你帮我喊了到？”

“你从来没翘过课吗？”马吕斯的同学说，“不论如何，我最喜欢这种发明了。悔恨和愧疚。恐惧，我是说。一百八十年了，仍旧是这种制度，上课点名！”他看着另一个学生，他在室内仍旧戴着墨镜，露出一个猫般凶残的微笑。

“好发明，博须埃。”戴着墨镜的学生慢慢地说，“你是什么时候发明这种制度的？”

“唉，迂腐的教授，我想是上上次吧？你知道，那次集体无形体化事件前的那一次？”被叫作博须埃的人说，又看着马吕斯，“不论如何，你是新生，是吧？”

马吕斯看着他的两个同学。在一些学生身上你能看见那种老练的气度，仿佛他们已经对周围的环境极其了解，极有把握，于是你能够马上断定，这种人绝不是新来到这所学校的。目前他意识到，这两个人就属于这种学生。

“我是新生。”马吕斯说，“不论如何，非常感谢您，您救了我！我太感激了——”

“我叫赖格尔。”被叫作博须埃的人说，指指戴着墨镜的那位，“这是古费拉克。”

“新生。”被叫作古费拉克的学生用诱人而亲切的喵喵声说，“说起来，我们的社团最近也在招新，而你，新生马吕斯，你很有意思，你富有思想。——要不要考虑来看看？”

“呃——我——”马吕斯说，“什么社团？”

马吕斯第一次到达缪尚的时候，便被这小工作室的装潢震惊了。这儿云集着一百八十年之间发生在巴黎的每一场革命的旗帜和至少一把枪，他久久地打量着那把来自七月王朝的卡宾枪；这儿还保存着罗伯斯庇尔、圣茹斯特和丹东的亲笔信件，它们被放置在一只一百岁的书柜里；这儿保存的旧报纸最早一期来自十八世纪；旧书堆积得快要到达天花板的高度了，奇怪的是，房间里没有任何梯子，马吕斯想不出这些书是怎么被堆上去的；来自七月王朝时期的一面染了血的红旗被精心地裱起来挂在墙上。

这儿也保留着一些同革命关系不大的东西，比如大量向日葵盆栽，它们看上去是全巴黎生长得最好，最金黄灿灿，叶片最浓绿繁茂的；大量蛾子标本，其中有两种在二十世纪末灭绝了；大量医学期刊，其中半数以上的研究结果早在三十年前已经被彻底推翻；一个猫爬架，它来自二十世纪七十年代，那只猫死在二十世纪九十年代初；披头士的大量黑胶唱片；十九世纪的黑白合影，上面的模糊面目看上去很像安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克；一台留声机；还有若干年代不明的酒瓶标签，马吕斯认出其中两个牌子，其中之一根据爱潘妮的说法，大约在六十年前停产，另一个牌子则曾出现在初中历史课本上的照片中。

“这看起来像历史博物馆。”马吕斯说，敬畏地看着ABC社的领袖，“我是说，你是怎么找到这些文物的？那是真的血吗？”他指着那面被玻璃裱起来的红旗。

“是真的血。”安灼拉严肃地说。这个金发小孩的长相能够彻底秒杀无数不论性别的顶级国际超模，更可怕的是，这小孩的身上自有一种如同朝霞般的金红色光明，把整个房间照得熠熠生辉，让马吕斯联想到卢浮宫里摆放的那一类希腊神祇雕像，他认为这种长相在现实生活中能够存在几乎是个奇迹，因此震惊地看着安灼拉。

“那来自一位勇敢的老人，他名叫马白夫，他在街垒举起了它——”

古费拉克咳嗽一声。安灼拉眨眨眼。

“抱歉，我是说，据说那来自一位勇敢的老人，他名叫马白夫，他在街垒举起这面红旗，面对着国民自卫队和他们的大炮，他无所畏惧，他——”

马吕斯不用回头都能感觉到古费拉克变得有点焦虑。

“据说？”古费拉克叹气，揉着太阳穴，“安琪，你不能这——你太诚实了。”

安灼拉苦恼地皱起眉头。“可我是个天使，”他抱歉地说，“我们没有这类上岗前的培训。”

马吕斯料想那时候他的下巴一定在地上拖得挺长，因为这时候另一个人插话了。

“抱歉，他在跟我说话。下次再跟我讲述马白夫的事迹，好吗，天使？”

马吕斯扭过头看着说话的人。他敢打包票，当古费拉克和赖格尔领他走上缪尚工作室的时候这儿还没有这个人，他也没有听见背后的门打开的声响。他警惕地盯着对方看。

道理上，来人绝对算不上传统上的英俊，鉴于他的鼻子太尖，嘴唇太薄，颧骨太瘦，下巴太尖，长长的黑色卷发过于邋遢，胡子拉碴，皮肤过于苍白，牙齿也有点过尖，看上去像某种新锐科幻风格漫画下的蛇妖或人鱼。他的身上确实有种奇怪的，特别锋利又特别颓废的诱人气质，让人根本无法移开眼睛。他穿着一件松松垮垮的高领黑衬衫，它的材质看上去像绸缎，领口敞开两个扣子，露出一对光亮的锁骨，脚下踩着一对黑色的蛇皮靴子。他也戴着墨镜，镜框边缘沾着颜料，看上去有点脏。他对马吕斯露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，露出两颗有点过尖的白牙。

“睡过头了。好吧，也不是特别过头，不过——你知道。”他兴高采烈地说，他的声音听起来带着某种奇异的，沙哑的，歌唱般的，蛇般的嘶嘶声，“马吕斯！久仰大名！我是说，别害怕，安灼拉不太善于诱惑人，因为它们最终总是以正义的辩论收场。”他朝马吕斯伸出手，手指又细又长，马吕斯把它握住，感觉对方的皮肤冷而光滑，近乎像蛇的鳞片，“你好，先生！容我介绍我自己，我叫格朗泰尔，不过目前你可以喊我大R，因为这是我在学校登记的名字。”

“R？”马吕斯皱起眉头，“就一个字母？”

“我知道，多么气派而华丽的名字！”格朗泰尔得意地说，“不论如何，我们都很高兴你能认识我们。”

马吕斯盯着这小孩看，意识到自己完全无法判断对方究竟是喝得烂醉还是全然地清醒的，他看上去像是同时处在这两种状态中，并保持着某种老练的平衡，这着实令马吕斯感到震惊。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹气，看着马吕斯，“他的意思是说，他很高兴我们能够认识你。”

“我们已经一百八十年没有招过青年学生了，唉，都在其他地方忙工作，我还不得不总是去英国出差，”赖格尔说，“看看你，如此年轻！我们太高兴了。”

马吕斯感觉这个社团绝对能够满足伽弗洛什所说的酷，因为这群人都是不折不扣的怪胎。他继续打量着缪尚。

“那是什么？”他指着窗户旁边的一样东西看。那是一架专业天文望远镜，最新款，在这历史博物馆般的小房间中显得庞大而突兀。

“那是我的。”安灼拉说。

“你还会观星？”马吕斯说，震惊地看着安灼拉，“我还以为这是那种政治类的社团——哇哦，这东西可不便宜吧。”

安灼拉只是用冷而严肃的口气说：“不论如何，那个你不能乱动。”

一个事实是，安灼拉确实是看过格朗泰尔的画的。上一次他看见那些画的时候他们都在佛罗伦萨。文艺复兴时期格朗泰尔确实过得很开心，坐在街头集市给行人画画。有人要他的画，他也不收钱，只要他们给他买酒，有买不起的他也不在意，只要觉得那人长得足够好看，便把画白送给人家。格朗泰尔从来不爱画圣经里的内容，也不爱画圣母，（“我不记得她长什么样子了，那时候我同事在各各他山那边工作，我又不在。”）倒是极喜爱画古希腊神话。那段时间安灼拉在教堂工作，帮助设计师产生灵感，行一行奇迹一类的工作，相当轻松，但是格朗泰尔怕痛，自然不敢进去，就在夜晚巴巴地在教堂门前打转，等到安灼拉行完奇迹出来，再挂出一副笑脸要拉他去喝酒。

“我不想喝酒。”安灼拉说，一边同格朗泰尔一起在街上走，“圆顶有问题——他还想不出来问题在哪儿，我不知道该怎么做才能提示他了，你觉得梦境是个好主意吗？”

“造梦的阿波罗。”格朗泰尔说，“当然，你说什么都好。”

安灼拉皱眉头。“什么阿波罗？”他说，跟着格朗泰尔钻进他在集市上搭起来的那个小棚子里去，满目的油画和素描映入眼帘，画刚刚天亮的淡紫色天空，画夕阳之下笼罩着橘红色光彩的佛罗伦萨全景，画小巷里的酒馆和金黄色的烛光，肖像——酒馆老板，老板娘，侍女，工人，工匠，甚至是在教堂工作的工匠，画师，行人，笑着的行人，喝醉的行人，在街头打架的行人，他们在画布上几乎能够活动起来，仿佛下一刻就能跳下画纸，变成街道上一群活生生的人。安灼拉看着画布上紫色、蓝色、绿色和黄色的色块悄悄露出微笑，它们全都富有生命，他根本移不开视线。

“这是什么？”他说，把一沓画布拿开，格朗泰尔尖叫起来，一把将他拉走，安灼拉只来得及看见一团金黄色的油彩火焰，在画布上几乎放着光芒跳跃着，还有一角风中的红绸，云彩般飘散开来——

“抱歉。”格朗泰尔说，两朵红晕染在恶魔的颧骨上，“那个不是给你看的。”

“好吧。”安灼拉说，没有掩饰他的失望，“好吧。那，这些也好看。”他指着这些画。

“谢谢。我是说，我是去找这宝贝的，”格朗泰尔说，手里举着一壶酒，“今天有人给我的，我们一起喝？”他说，“你认识某个叫达芬奇的家伙吗？我是说，他的手稿挺有意思的，我明天还打算约他喝个酒，你来吗？”

安灼拉盯着他看。格朗泰尔的下巴上还沾着颜料，袍子上也沾着颜料，眼睛闪着光，他看上去跟美术学院里的学生一模一样，有时候他甚至会忘记格朗泰尔是个恶魔而非人类。

“好吧。”安灼拉叹气，“不准全喝！”

格朗泰尔对他露出微笑，如此灿烂，如此耀眼，让安灼拉想到某种星云，在黑色的宇宙之下散发星光——

“太好了。”格朗泰尔说，不住地笑出了声，“哇，我们还没一起去喝过酒哪。”

“我能拿一张你的画吗？”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔的脸变得更红了，这红色蔓延到他的耳朵尖去。

“啊，当然好。随便你。什么都行。我是说，你想要什么都可以。”他说，搓着袖子上的一根线头，“你——你想要什么画？”

安灼拉指着一张画，上面画着深蓝色和薰衣草紫色的夜空。繁密的星星汇集成白色的，光明的河流和海洋，从天空之下流过。

“我想要那张。”他说。

他没有在叛乱之前见到过格朗泰尔。安灼拉想。 

安灼拉在叛乱之前负责恒星修建。他的一个同事负责半人马座的星云设计，一个红头发的暴躁高个子，根据热安的说法，他对植物设计部门的工作效率好像意见很大，热安作为负责人还不得不出面去调停。（“看看你们的工作！这些植物根本不好好生长，还有叶斑！叶斑这种东西是谁发明的？这是工作失误，你就是负责人吗？发明叶斑的人应该被投诉，我不能接受——”）

“但是，”安灼拉那时候说，因为热安的遭遇而感到愤愤不平，“你们这边的效率也不怎么样啊。”他指着红头发的暴躁高个子负责的星云，它看上去像悬浮在黑暗中的一座巨大的，灰白色的动物骨架，“光照强度太糟糕了吧？我是说，星云可比这要明亮，你当初是怎么设计的？”

红头发的暴躁高个子对着安灼拉露出志得意满的坏笑。

“你是炽天使吧？”他说，“在我这边打工的也有个炽天使，我想他目前还在睡觉，你知道，他理论上是负责上色一类的事情，不过他说他觉得单纯涂成白色很难看，所以他罢工了，我不知道他在打什么主意。——你要不要去劝劝他？他跟我说他有什么上色计划，所以，我是说，把他叫醒，让他回来上班吧什么的？”

他看上去完全不着急，笑嘻嘻地把两只手枕在脑袋底下，一头卷曲的深红色长发散落下去，懒洋洋地打个哈欠。

安灼拉盯着星云的灰白色骨架看。

“涂成白色有什么难看的，至少比这好看多了。怎么会有这样玩忽职守的炽天使呢？”他眨眨眼，“我想，你们交工的截止日期快要到了，但它，”他叹口气，“你应该把它调亮一点，去内核调整一下聚变系统吧。”

“我才不要。”红头发的暴躁高个子暴躁地说，“为什么我要把它调亮呢？它有个漂亮的骨架，我全程设计并制造它——”

安灼拉觉得对方简直不可理喻。

“好吧。”他最后扬起头，“那为什么植物部门的人就不该设计叶斑呢？那是一类精妙的病毒，他们全程设计并制造它——”

红头发的暴躁高个子看上去像是被冒犯了。

“你等着看，”他恼火地说，“我负责的星云将会是最漂亮的，比什么叶斑高明得多。叶斑是不可忍受的，你记着我的话。”

安灼拉觉得对方简直不可理喻，而且玩忽职守的炽天使也实在不可理喻。他忽地展开三对翅膀，怒气冲冲地飞回他的恒星上去。那天晚上安灼拉一直呆在他的恒星上，努力想办法将恒星内核调得更加明亮。第二天他仍旧飞往半人马座，却被某种东西震惊得无以复加：

星云变成了灿烂的，迷蒙的风信子紫色和鸢尾橙色，它们如同雾气般晕染在一起，灿白的星群汇集成河流从中流过，流过宝石般的翠绿和淡绿色，流过芍药般的粉红色，流过天堂鸟羽翼般的碧蓝色和金黄色，这颜色在安灼拉的视线中缓慢地铺开，更多的颜色被涂画在黑色的天空上，这回是火焰般的，珊瑚般的，惊心动魄的大红色，在安灼拉的眼前跳跃着，熊熊燃烧，白色的星群在之上激起水花——

“怎么样？”红头发的暴躁高个子得意洋洋地说，降落在他背后。

“好看吧？”

安灼拉看着星群，他只剩下点头的力气了。

“他跟我说星云都应该是彩色的。”红头发的暴躁高个子说，“你说呢？”

“我去向上面提出这个议案。”安灼拉无力地点点头，“星云都应该是彩色的。”

“那叶斑的事情呢？”

安灼拉觉得对方仍旧很不可理喻。

“我去问问看吧。”他最后说，“这个人——你说他也是炽天使？”

“三对翅膀的，和你一样，是炽天使吧。他的脾气可没你这么坏，虽然你们都一样古怪，”红头发的暴躁高个子笑嘻嘻地说，“好啦，等他忙完了，说不定你们能见个面？”

安灼拉看着天空。天空中的颜料目前变成了深邃的宝石绿，同火焰般的鲜红色晕染在一起，在黑色的天空之下放出光明。安灼拉近乎能够听见星星之上传来笑声。

“请告诉他，我叫安灼拉。”安灼拉轻声地说，“要是能见到他就太好了。”

“好嘛，安灼拉。”红头发的暴躁高个子说。

安灼拉展开三对翅膀，飞离半人马座，他频频回头。

后来安灼拉的议案被接受，那段时间各处星云工地都开始忙着上色。后来安灼拉再回了半人马座一次。那一次红头发的暴躁高个子正因为穷极无聊的下午时光而脾气暴躁，玩忽职守的炽天使则又在睡觉。

“他老是睡过头的，别理他。”红头发的暴躁高个子拖长声调说，“嘿，你说，你不觉得最近伙食很差劲嘛？讨厌死了。”

“有一点。”安灼拉说，没有掩饰自己的失望，“他总是睡过头嘛？”

“差不多。”

“等他醒了，我再过来。”安灼拉说。

他离开了半人马座。

他再也没回来过。

一些事实：

红头发的暴躁高个子从天堂消失了。

负责半人马座星云上色的炽天使同样从天堂消失了。

安灼拉从来没问过格朗泰尔堕天的时候发生了什么。

格朗泰尔只有一对翅膀。 

收起


	6. Chapter 6

在过去的一百八十年中，安灼拉不止一次地冲格朗泰尔问过一个问题：

你当时为什么跟随卢西弗做了堕天使？

格朗泰尔的答复根据他们所在的不同年代而五花八门。过去的一百八十七年来，格朗泰尔对此的答案变得越来越离谱，安灼拉上一次问他的时候，格朗泰尔的说法是“哦，那时候鸽子和百合花正在互相谩骂并打着架，昏天黑地——卢西弗那时候正好在，他从此缝上了百合花的嘴，我觉得这是个挺聪明的决策，所以他后来问我，嘿，兄弟，想去吃盘织女星座的烧烤昆虫吗？我刚设计了一种崭新的蛋白质，是第24601种，它们全散落在银河系。我告诉你，卢西弗的解剖学很不错，他甚至发明过一种用于泡茶的眼球——我就跟着他去啦。”

纯属胡说八道。安灼拉决定不去理他。

最近一次格朗泰尔的说法是“我被邀请去给卢西弗化妆。正好他那时候在上班，我就提着我的颜料桶跟他一起去了呗。你知道他被剃了眉毛看起来什么样吗？”

化妆是不需要颜料桶的。安灼拉那时候想，他见过热安化妆，热安用的是美丽的小盒子，可他决定不要说出来。

“可那家伙脸特长。”格朗泰尔解释。

那时候安灼拉伸手去揍他。格朗泰尔嘶嘶大笑。

安灼拉第一次问格朗泰尔这个问题的时候，格朗泰尔正坐在他对面，在被恶魔的小奇迹打扮得漂漂亮亮的缪尚二楼得意洋洋地抱着胳膊坐着，墙上正挂着那面染了血的红旗，窗口摆了一朵红玫瑰，桌面上用一只小箱子整整齐齐地安放着十八年来的每一期新闻报纸，（里面比外面大，格朗泰尔解释，那英国混蛋挺有想象力的，是吧？）

安灼拉盯着恶魔看。不得不承认的是，十八年来人类的服饰确实发生了点变化，格朗泰尔穿了一件新的黑色夹克，领带的样式看上去很奇怪，他的墨镜看起来也不一样了，这副穿着让安灼拉感觉有点陌生——但仍旧同样邋遢，这让他重新感到某种安心。

“操，你这儿有八个洞哪。”格朗泰尔那时候只是呲着尖牙说，“公白飞那白痴一直拒绝告诉我你究竟是怎么回事，那时候我也没有来得及替你数，你害得我多着急，我本想替你写报告——可那样我就得知道你的确切死因了。我是说，我会去查清楚的，那十二个国民自卫队目前户籍都在我手上，我会去查出来具体是谁干的——”他嘶嘶地说，“他们都完蛋了。”

“抱歉。”安灼拉低头看着他血淋淋的马甲外套，把一根手指试探地穿过其中一个枪眼。他想他的报告一定出了点问题，因为他们根本没给他发配新衣服。他求助地抬起眼睛看着格朗泰尔。

“我们再也不玩这一套了。”格朗泰尔盯着他说，突然看上去有点难过，“我真讨厌你，天使。”

“你不讨厌我。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔叹口气。

“撒旦在下，我何止是不讨厌你啊。”他慢慢地说，看上去更难过了，“——所以他们找了你什么麻烦？”

安灼拉坚定地摇头。“我没事。”

格朗泰尔把墨镜摘下来好让安灼拉看清楚他在翻白眼。

“他们在一百年间限制我的奇迹配额了。”安灼拉说，“我能处理好这个。”

“别骗我，天使。”格朗泰尔耐心地说，“拜托，这太不尊重恶魔了。”

“我能处理好这些事，你不用担心我。”安灼拉摇摇头，“没事的。”

“我可以帮你写报告。”格朗泰尔眨眨眼，“我已经把自己喝挂过三回了。我很擅长写这类无形体化报告。”

安灼拉皱起眉头。

“你知道为什么那时候我不使用奇迹吗？”他指指他的血淋淋的马甲外套，“我知道这样很麻烦，但我还没那么愚蠢。”他看着格朗泰尔，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，“因为奇迹代表阵营。上界和下界关心的是这些，如果你使用了奇迹，就像是——”他慢慢地说，“就像天堂亲自出面支持了这场革命一样。这完全是阵营的问题，你知道，如果天堂和地狱介入这类人类事务，这件事就完全变味了。那就像——”

“大资本操纵的小国战争，是吧？”格朗泰尔说，“事实上那完全成了天堂和地狱的战争了。”

“这样的革命没有意义。”安灼拉说，“自由和未来同这些阵营毫无关系。”

格朗泰尔把眉毛抬得高高的。

“所以——你没有使用奇迹，他们也就没找你的麻烦？”他慢慢地说。

“相对而言。你知道，他们把我分配到个人失误类了。”安灼拉说，“当然，我不得不说加百列对我意见很大，因为我跟你，呃，我们，嗯。”

奇妙的事发生了，没有任何响指能够唤来这样的奇迹：安灼拉脸红了。那种感觉如同眼见一朵红玫瑰在面前绽放，格朗泰尔瞠目结舌地看着他，又低头看看他的手，十八年前安灼拉对他露出温和的微笑，然后握了握它。要不是他那时候同样无形体化了，他想他会把那具躯体上的这只手放进保险柜里用奇迹永远保存起来。

“哦。噢。”他生硬地说，“那个。”

安灼拉的脸更红了，点点头。

他们沉默地看着对方长达一分钟之久。

“没事的。”安灼拉最后说，“我没事。——我是说，你肯定不比我好过，我听说别西卜对你意见很大——”

“地狱！连人类都奈何不了我，地狱算什么，”格朗泰尔哑着嗓子说，“你知道，酒精的专利和版权还在我手上哪！身为七宗罪之一还是有好处的，他们要是敢碰我，至少会损失四分之一的年度收益。长期收益，这比人类的原罪划算得多。”

安灼拉微笑起来。格朗泰尔脸上的戏谑神态变成了专注的凝视。

“你为什么当初愿意跟随卢西弗成为堕天使？”安灼拉最后说。

格朗泰尔花了两秒钟才反应过来，不自然地哈哈大笑起来，从这种急促的笑声中推测，他的意图似乎最初是为了显得邪恶，但在安灼拉的目光下这种笑看起来更像紧张，并带动其两颊两侧飞速变成鲜红色。

“我是个怀疑论者。安灼拉，我不信仰。我是说，我不信仰事物。那时候不信仰祂的人都要堕天，这有什么好问的？我那时说，去，我不信您的话，您的主张是可有可无的，——看看我，安灼拉！——我看上去像是会相信任何东西的那种人吗？”

“你显然像。”安灼拉直着嗓子说，从这种不自然的低沉声线中推测，他的意图似乎最初是为了显得庄严，但在格朗泰尔耳中这种声音听起来更像紧张，天使的脸蛋现在红得像颗小太阳。

格朗泰尔如梦初醒般地眨眨眼，闭了嘴，喉咙里发出巨大的，吞咽唾沫的咕的一声。

“除了你。”他最后说，耸耸肩，显露出同十八年前一模一样的那种说不出来的，奇特的温和神态来，“撒旦在下，我确实信仰你。”

“我知道。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔不自然地，猛然地跳起来，就像突然被烫到了一样。

“你想喝酒吗？”他飞快地说，“我们去喝——”

“坐下，格朗泰尔。”

恶魔照做了，身子缩得似乎比十分钟前更小了。

“我不会再相信那一套说辞了。”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，你不是你展现出来的那样。对此我该向你道歉，我那时候不该那样对你说话，我不够理解你，——”他摇摇头，“但是你让我很困惑，——你有信仰，你愿为了自由和未来牺牲你自己，你的勇气不比我少——”

“好天使，好阿波罗，快停停，”格朗泰尔说，“那时候问了问题的就要堕落，那跟有无信仰没有关系，你看看古费，还有热安，——他们那时候不过问了问题，这有什么哪？这不过是换了份工作。你忘记了吗，国民自卫队俘虏过热安哪——他对此做了什么？他不过像个人类一样英勇赴死了，嘿，热安可是位地狱公爵，他那时候可是有权限降下恶疾的呀！”

安灼拉看着他。

“可这样根本不合理——”

格朗泰尔只是笑起来。

“天哪，安灼拉，我真高兴再次见到你。”他最后没头没脑地说，“你根本不知道我有多高兴能再次见到你。”

安灼拉越过桌子温和地握住他的手。格朗泰尔的脸同时变得更红了，那种颜色让安灼拉想到熟透的番茄，但那根本不够红，根据热安的说法，番茄的最初设计后来在建造的时候被稀释过——。

“我也是。”安灼拉说，“我也是，格朗泰尔。”

那时候安灼拉曾经想对格朗泰尔说些其他的话，在他呆在天堂的这段时间里，他反复琢磨这些话，同时反复想象他将如何对格朗泰尔说出这些话，甚至想象过格朗泰尔对这些话的反应是什么，但此时他看着格朗泰尔的脸，最后什么也没说。

缪尚充斥着怪胎这件事，马吕斯逐渐变得更加习惯了。

两位社团成员负责指导马吕斯，并指导其适应大一生活。

其中一人来自医学院，面色白皙，棕色直发，戴着无框眼镜，在不穿白大褂的时候往往穿着年代感混乱的正装，马吕斯曾亲眼见其将一条看上去像来自十九世纪的黑色领结打在衬衫外面，脚下踩着的黑色皮鞋看上去像来自二十世纪初，甚至拥有一顶特征明显的维多利亚风格黑礼帽。此人还拥有一些白色宽袍，它们看上去年代不详，据其主人声称来自雅典，马吕斯不允许自己朝那个方向想下去。

“我叫公白飞。”此人如是介绍他自己，“我是ABC的向导。” 

公白飞的本领是绝对的：公白飞对人类的生理构造熟悉到了令人胆寒的地步，这种熟悉近乎令马吕斯感到某种面对超自然现象的恐惧，甚至超越了所有医学课本，似乎他只要操起手术刀，刀刃就能分毫不差地落在最确切的位置，一刀不多，一刀不少，如同切割和缝合一样最简易的自制玩具——这种程度的精确往往只能存在于理论中，令马吕斯啧啧称奇。

公白飞把大量古典著作推荐给马吕斯。这类书往往来自古希腊或古罗马，同克里斯提尼或布鲁图斯等等相关。他给马吕斯讲述理性主义，讲述心脏搭桥手术的发明者雷内·法瓦洛罗，以及资产阶级共和党。

另一人马吕斯认识，此人名叫古费拉克，和马吕斯一样来自法学院，长相和打扮都如同流行乐坛明星，尤其喜爱范思哲和亚历山大·麦昆的各色墨镜，马吕斯想他从未见过他摘下它们过。古费拉克拥有的跑车清一色全是黑色，来自玛莎拉蒂、劳斯莱斯、法拉利和梅赛德斯。

古费拉克对从现代往前至少两百年间的海洋法系和欧陆法系全部了如指掌。

（古费拉克厌恶君主立宪。）

两人都给马吕斯讲了很多法兰西革命的故事。

尽管他们煞费苦心，但马吕斯还是令人遗憾地显示出对拿破仑·波拿巴的强烈热情。他们都对教学进度不太满意。

马吕斯升上大二的时候，古费拉克和公白飞由于实习的缘故不再那样频繁地出现了。马吕斯发现自己更频繁地同ABC的领袖有了交流：

“清除障碍。”安灼拉说，“我们的目的是追求自由，为这目标必须有人甘愿献身——”

“大R说你需要放松一点，安灼拉，他说你在二十一世纪没必要这么紧张。”马吕斯皱着眉头说。大二的马吕斯已经略微听闻了些事，于是又好心地补充道，“他说这周六他刚好有空在家——”

“你别听那家伙胡说，”安灼拉皱起眉头，“你听我的。”

转眼间马吕斯升上大三，他喜欢太空系列电子游戏；喜欢J·K·罗琳，他为作业评分发愁，他正在挣扎如何用第二种方式烹饪泡面——即用锅水煮，经历了两次汽车事故后目前又新增一项烦恼：如何打工攒钱买一辆新车。

安灼拉忧心忡忡。

他们在凯旋门底下碰了个面，安灼拉说出了他两年来都不敢提的问题。

“要我说，”安灼拉对恶魔说，“那孩子心思根本不在这上面。他马上就要满二十岁了。”

“你知道，我们随时可以叫停整个活动。”格朗泰尔低声说，“马吕斯这孩子——我们之间可以坦诚相待，所以请原谅我这样说——脑子不太灵光，你明白。我们可以让他忘记这件事，完全忘记。”他用引诱人类般的轻柔声音说。

安灼拉深呼吸。“可没人能让他忘记这件事，这是世界末日！你留意过这两年巴黎的气候吗？——非常反常，因为一切都太完美了！还有，”他指着塞纳河的方向，“那条河里的水现在干净得可以直接捧起来喝！等他开始听见那些声音——”

格朗泰尔看着他。

“到了那时候，我们都没法阻止他。”他低声说，“他是撒旦的儿子。”

安灼拉皱起眉头，严厉地抿起嘴唇。

“肯定有办法的。”他说，“如果我们阻止不了他，就去找到能够阻止他的人。”

格朗泰尔用手揉着头发抬起头，隔着墨镜安灼拉都知道他在看他。

“要是天堂和地狱开战，安灼拉，”他用温柔而惶邃的神态慢慢地说，“你可得让我好好欣赏你穿着苏格兰小裙子的模样哪。”

安灼拉盯着他看。

“不会糟糕到那一步的，格朗泰尔。”他最后说，“我保证。”

马吕斯目前正在开车前往面试。

大多数人开车的时候都会进入一种朦胧恍惚、仿佛禅宗入定的精神状态，马吕斯也不意外。他迷迷糊糊地揣测着星期五从学校里看见的招工广告，或许去做个翻译是个不错的工作，马吕斯这样想着，他会说英语……面试，他想着，我会说英语，先生或女士……

日后当马吕斯回忆起来的时候，才意识到他的汽车翻倒得毫无预兆，总而言之，那时候他唯一能够回想起来的就是他如何手忙脚乱地寻找刹车，以及一连串震耳欲聋的吱嘎声。整个世界陷入颠倒，有人在大声喊叫：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊-

-听见有人用尽全力打开如今扭曲成一团的汽车门-

-马吕斯睁开眼睛，看着头顶的黑色夜空。

“你的头撞上了方向盘，但我想你没骨折。”把他唤醒的声音说，“你会没事的。”

“该死的汽车。”马吕斯说，声音包含痛楚，“我本想换掉它。”他又说，“我想我看见了一只嗅嗅。我大概是疯了。你知道J·K·罗琳吗？”

一个人型生物绕到马吕斯面前。它有金发白肤和蓝色眼眸，近乎可以肯定是女性。马吕斯死死盯着这样生物看，他想这大约是某种失血过多的天堂幻觉，此时她又说：

“你没疯。嘿，你知道吧，我还从没见过敌基督哪。”

“呃。”马吕斯说，心脏砰砰直跳，“那是什么？”

“显然，你是个不太有想象力的敌基督。”女孩鼓励地说，“不过我们可以来试试。先生，你没有受伤，请看看你自己。”

马吕斯盯着女孩看。

“我……”他说，他的腿感觉很疼，但是在这女孩的面前他决定不要说出来，“好吧，我没受伤。”

他说，低头看着他自己，又看着女孩。他的腿从来没有疼过。

“我没受伤。”他震惊地说，“可我的车翻倒了，我怎么可能没有受伤呢？”

他从马路牙子上坐起来，看着女孩。她看起来真实而确切，看起来比上一秒钟显得更美了。

“我叫马吕斯。”他笨拙地说。

“我叫珂赛特。”女孩说。


	7. Chapter 7

马吕斯身上最大的特质之一是：他是个彻头彻尾的巨大笨蛋。

这种特质换了任何别人来概括，他们都会选择‘单纯’或‘天真’一类中性或褒义的词汇，但是爱潘妮对此嗤之以鼻。她太清楚了，要是没有她在，马吕斯大约会在他的十五岁生日之前被坏人杀死在垃圾堆或人迹罕至的小巷里，因为马吕斯实在是个最大的笨蛋。这当然不能怪他，爱潘妮想，说到底马吕斯先生是这样的一位小屁孩——青少年——青年，谁能拒绝他呢？马吕斯不需要试镜就能担任歌舞青春一类迪斯尼青春电影的男主角。

不是说爱潘妮喜欢迪斯尼青春电影。说起迪斯尼，爱潘妮更倾向于同灰姑娘的坏姐妹一类的角色产生共鸣。（“那是我，灰姑娘的两位坏姐妹里较坏的那一位。不过灰姑娘的坏姐妹可不会帮王子把水晶鞋偷偷寄到灰姑娘的小阁楼门口，是吧？瞧，我比灰姑娘的坏姐妹还要坏。”）

这类说法的重点是：迪斯尼青春电影里的男主角可不会这样迟钝。说到底，她其实已经表现得很明显了。米西切塔——一名她进入大学之后认识的，自称神秘学者的怪胎拉丁裔美女如是说，那时候她们在某节通识课上认识对方。（“你给我老实交代，爱潘妮，”米西切塔后来说，“那个幸运的混蛋是谁？”）

要是米西切塔不是从霍格沃茨偷溜出来的摄神取念咒专家，就是她表现得确实太明显了。

（“一位先生就可以逃避他被抓破脸的命运了。”爱潘妮那时候用莎士比亚英语说。）

米西切塔对此嗤之以鼻。

（“爱潘妮，你可以相信我。”她说，“我可以帮你看看那家伙怎么样！我看人很准，你知道吧？我前阵子认识了某个医学生，虽然他有点洁癖，但是他超级可爱。”）

爱潘妮直到几个月后才告诉米西切塔这件事。那时候她们都喝了点酒，在圣诞假期留在学生公寓里试图做饭。米西切塔在烹饪这门学问上可以获得诺贝尔奖，而不论如何，在大雪纷飞的夜晚抱着温暖的晚饭窝在壁炉前看着火光跳跃毕竟是一件使人惬意和放松的事。那时候她大概情绪变得有点失控，她大概该少喝一杯的——但是谁能忍得住呢？马吕斯让她想起的是夏天的阳光和鸟儿的歌声，马吕斯让她想起的是银光粼粼的月下河流，马吕斯让她想起的是最喜欢的食物和最喜欢的歌，马吕斯有某种魔法，她想，如果有人把马吕斯加在《格尔尼卡》上，它就会变成《大碗岛的夏天》。那时候他们都还是小屁孩，他是怎么知道她的名字的呢？马吕斯的眼睛是带了点蓝色和紫色的，丰富的深灰色，这种颜色本身就像一副最美的抽象派油画，还有谁能够拥有这样的眼睛呢？

那时候米西切塔眨眨眼。“ABC社？”她慢慢地说，眼睛亮了起来，“若李也在那个社团里！——正是我跟你说过的那个医学生，他特别可爱，我让他去帮你打听，怎么样？”

那时候爱潘妮特别严厉地禁止她去这样做。“你敢！”她高声喝道。

“那个社团特别有意思。”米西切塔入迷地说，“那儿的小孩非常有意思——你知道，他们跟别人不一样，他们非常特别。我想，你的马吕斯也是个特别的小孩。”

“他们都是怪胎。”爱潘妮说，“马吕斯就是怪胎。我能猜到，那儿的成员估计全是马吕斯一样的怪胎。”

米西切塔那时候用一对勾魂摄魄的黑色大眼睛看着她，露出高深莫测的坏笑。“那可不一定，宝贝儿。——你不认识若李和巴阿雷，我可以向你保证，你的马吕斯绝不是那儿最怪胎的。”

后来爱潘妮才意识到米西切塔说的这句话是什么意思。不论如何，爱潘妮修过的专业课上最大的怪胎一直以来都是她自己，这种状况在她下一个学期的课程中头一次翻天覆地地改变了。——这种改变的源头是个卷头发的，瘦瘦的，吊儿郎当的邋遢男生，这位仁兄在头一堂课的下课前十分钟才慢悠悠地推开门走了进来，声称自己在经过地下室的时候迷路了。

全班共同注视着卷头发的邋遢男生，看着他一步一扭地在最后一排坐下，步子像个喝了三瓶酒的小醉鬼。

课室在四楼。她想在上课途中经过地下室实在是个太过糟糕的借口了，他应该换个理由，比如错过班车一类的东西，于是她对男生说出来了。

男生朝她抬起头，挠挠头发，男生的黑色夹克吊在身上显得有点过大，袖口沾着乱七八糟的颜料，褪了色的破洞牛仔裤上垂下来一条挂着倒十字架的，细细的金属链子，黑色T恤上赫然画着巨大的无政府主义标志，潦草的笔触看上去像他自己用防水颜料画上去的。爱潘妮觉得他脸上的那副墨镜看上去也未免太脏了些，尖鼻子和薄嘴唇则带着种纸雕般的，单薄的锋利感。

“地下室改变了。”他说，声音很低沉，很诱人，有点儿沙哑，像七十年代的摇滚歌手，“它不再是我记忆中的地下室了。”

“你记忆中的地下室长什么样？”爱潘妮说。

“自然光线很好。”男生说，“很适合画风景。”

爱潘妮把头扭了回去，两分钟之后她又把头扭了回来。

“老兄，你在扯淡。”她耐心地说。

“人类的功能真是越来越复杂了。”男生说，“当初他们在设计的时候可没加入‘扯淡’这一项。——哦，不，那是我教会人类的。”

爱潘妮又把头扭了回去。

长期以来，格朗泰尔身上最气人的一点是，他的邋遢面貌和胡说八道都太过专业，太过深奥了，近乎浪漫主义，甚至是唯美主义的，那是种彻头彻尾天才艺术家式的无意识炫耀，这类特质是如此吸引人，以至于人竟很难同意它们对他来说是缺点。爱潘妮有一次如是评论过，格朗泰尔对此的回应是嘶嘶大笑起来。格朗泰尔笑起来的时候偶尔会带着一种蛇般的细微嘶嘶声，这是他身上的另一种吸引人的特征。

格朗泰尔的另一样气人的举动往往发生在当他喝了对他而言也太多了的酒之后。不论如何，格朗泰尔对至少从十四世纪直到当下的一切美术流派全部了如指掌，这实在令人不敢置信，但是实在有用，尤其在写论文和交作业的时候，格朗泰尔从来不吝啬炫耀他庞大得令人胆寒的知识储备。爱潘妮在心里这样想着，虽然格朗泰尔本人大约只爱把它们用作酒后胡扯的资料，把一切历史人物贬得一文不值，尤以历代法兰西君王为首。

——显而易见的是，格朗泰尔永远不缺胡说八道的题材。爱潘妮还记得他是如何在课堂上针对提香的情妇大放厥词，声称画像面目太丑，发色像铬酸铅，（那件事结束得十分血腥，不论如何，他那时候只是喝了略微高出常规水平的苦艾酒和一点点威士忌，这不算什么）——当他彻彻底底喝醉之后，格朗泰尔胡说八道的题材将逐渐收敛直至最终只剩唯一一项：爱潘妮从这类胡说八道中推断出的事实是某位男生的存在，又逐渐推断出该男生长着金色卷发和蓝色眼睛，主修的大约是社会科学或者政治学，参与过主持社会正义的大量运动，很可能同样是索邦的学生，是某种学生组织的领袖人物，剩下的则全是满溢爱慕的隐喻，比如‘七月王朝时英勇牺牲过一次’，或者‘修建太阳的六翼炽天使’。好吧，最后一条太过分了。

“你为什么不去收拾一下你自己呢？”爱潘妮某一次终于忍无可忍，对他如是建议，那时候格朗泰尔刚从这位金发男生身边回来，根据他的说法，约会很失败，因为它并没有发生，“你该去弄弄你这窝头发，它太乱了。听着，你打扮好了应该很他妈的辣，根本没人能抗拒得了你。”她盯着他看，“你的眼睛究竟是什么颜色的？”

“绿色的。”格朗泰尔抱着瓶子呜呜咽咽，“不，它们很难看。它们是彻底畸形的。它们原来不是这样的——它们曾经是正常的绿色，就跟人类一样——我再也不——我不稀罕，那时候祂说，砰！——于是我们都成了蛇了。不。小姐。不。我们跟那对英国混蛋不一样。”他哑着嗓子说，“天堂和地狱就要开战，安灼拉，那笨蛋天使又要站到敌基督的面前去。他会用他的身子抵挡敌基督，就像用人类的身子堵在十二杆排枪前一样。我倒不稀罕天堂胜利，说老实话，我不稀罕任何方面胜利，上界或下界的胜利是可有可无的，因为安灼拉从来不胜利。这是他的毛病——他不胜利。他不是一个胜利的人。他说服，可他不胜利。他不是那类猛禽。”

爱潘妮那时候皱起眉头。

“什么是所谓敌基督？”她问。

格朗泰尔哭丧着脸摇头。

“谁能劝服敌基督呢？——他马上就要满二十岁了！”他用嘶嘶作响的声音说，“那个英国敌基督有一群凶悍的朋友，可我们的敌基督哪，是个诗人类型的人，是一阵雾气，——”他绝望地摇着头，“我不稀罕什么人类，人类教我头疼，人类教我忧郁，人类是一种设计的失败，比蝴蝶失败得多，要我说，这种设计毫无意义，我毫不在乎——可安灼拉稀罕人类，安灼拉爱人类，他这个笨蛋！”

“嘿，那敌基督是谁，”爱潘妮抱着胳膊，“他听起来像个迟钝的混蛋，是吧？”

“他确实是。这两年来安灼拉一直——安灼拉！那时候安灼拉说，公民们，我们该教育敌基督，让他爱这世界！”格朗泰尔吸吸鼻子，又摇摇头，“我不管，让我在此地睡吧。我有圣水，我什么也不怕。我要安灼拉在这儿，我——我知道的。哗啦一声！——安灼拉。我、我经历过这类事，只要安灼拉在这儿，——没有什么是我做不出来的。没有！”

爱潘妮怀疑地皱起眉头。

伽弗洛什第一次被马吕斯带进缪尚的时候他确实没有想多。那个周末爱潘妮要出去上班，马吕斯刚好考完试，伽弗洛什则反复强调想要去马吕斯的大学社团里看看，鉴于他对伽弗洛什的了解，这孩子大约能在三个小时之内把整个校园房顶上的瓦片全部偷走，于是马吕斯决定带他去缪尚看看——这是为了保护学校的瓦片，那时候马吕斯这样想。

马吕斯没有想到的是，伽弗洛什飞速同ABC的成员打成一片，一个下午过去之后，伽弗洛什对于缪尚的了解竟超过他半年来所积累的总和。从此伽弗洛什自动自觉地频繁出入缪尚，甚至放了学带着作业来写，公白飞有时候指导其数学或生物作业，安灼拉则指导过其政治和社会课作业，（这类作业通常会由于其观点之危险激进和锋芒毕露而遭到老师的强烈抗议，但伽弗洛什并不在乎，安灼拉也不太在乎。）

不论如何，对伽弗洛什来说，缪尚确实同他的设想不太一样，但这完全是夸奖。这儿的人们称呼伽弗洛什为‘公民’，这让他好好大笑了一场。此外，古费拉克公民精通数据入侵和黑客技术，巴阿雷公民则擅长一切格斗技术——这实在是太有用了。谁能抗拒这类技能呢？（古费拉克令人吃惊地擅长剑术，他说这类本领来自他的上一个工作岗位，在他被不愉快地解雇之前曾接受过这一类培训，而巴阿雷的格斗姿势则是如此古怪，伽弗洛什曾经取笑过他，就好像他还准备用后背长着的翅膀削人脑袋一样。“雅各同天使摔跤，那天使就是你，是吧？”伽弗洛什那时候笑着说。“首先，我不是天使。其次，雅各就是个混蛋，那完全是对面那边的工作。他们的烂摊子要他们自己去收拾。”巴阿雷苦着脸吐着舌头说，“不，我可不想跟那种混蛋扯皮。”）

另一样让伽弗洛什感到吃惊和艳羡的是缪尚满墙陈列着的古董枪械。对此公白飞极其有研究。（“我后来重新测算过这种刀刃的数据，这都怪我，”公白飞有一次歉疚地说，面色苍白地盯着墙上挂着的一把刺刀，“那时候我该把人体胸骨设计成另一种形状的。一种更稳定的力学结构，你明白吗，伽弗？或许我该给人体加上外骨骼，我设想过一种浅蓝色和黄色条纹的甲壳——重大设计失误，天哪。”他沮丧地捂着额头，“可是我没法重新递交一次基因图谱了。我那时候一回去就找设计部门提过一次建议，我说，我终于明白了，这个版本的人体不行，太糟糕了，太不实用了，我是说，这太不适用于革命了，可上界态度非常冷淡，——我想人类只好靠自己了。”）

同这小兵器库般的全副武装不同的是，伽弗洛什某一次确实在缪尚深处找出来一副画，画面上光明繁复的星空如同白灿灿的细碎水钻汇成大河，撒在深紫色的深邃天空之下，它看上去是如此逼真，竟有从天上扯下一角星空冒充画作的感受。那时候他以为画是热安的，但热安只是露出了神秘的，不可言喻的微笑。（“画是安灼拉的。”他说，“说实话他们真叫我着急，那次集体无形体化事件是那样收场，我不明白他们还有什么好拖延的？”他说。伽弗洛什那时候说黄毛高个子大概是世界上最后一个喜欢收集画作的人，热安对此笑得面红耳赤，一副无可奉告的，神秘兮兮的态度。“你最好别让安灼拉知道你找到这幅画了。”他最后又说，眨眨眼，“你最好也别让大R知道安灼拉还留着这幅画，亲爱的大R——善于妄自菲薄的小恶天使！”）

安灼拉。黄毛高个子。普遍来说，根据伽弗洛什的观察，安灼拉确实是个挺古怪的小孩，但他仍旧不得不承认安灼拉有时候挺酷的。这种酷的特质在某次安灼拉回应他的恶毒老师时发挥得淋漓尽致。那一次安灼拉干脆跟他一起去了学校。（“伽弗洛什是我弟弟。”安灼拉冷冰冰地说，“我听他说过您是如何在课堂上谈论他了。您对寄养家庭有什么意见？请对我提出来，这同他的品行有什么关系？——您无权在班级里孤立他。”他说，碧蓝荧荧的眼睛把两团裹着尖刀的酷寒风暴卷向那可怜的人类，“不论如何，我已经向教育部门投诉过这件事并收到回应了。我相信，您的用词无疑是彻底歧视性的。这种行为是完全不能被忍受的，这是野蛮的，因此是可耻的。这是二十一世纪，人们理应克制野蛮的行为。——作为人类，您让我失望。”他用令人胆寒的镇静口气说，浑身上下散发出一种苍白的冷酷光辉，彻头彻尾除魔大天使般的，“给您一分钟，道歉或辞职，这是您的选择。”）

（不论如何，那人类浑身抖得像筛糠，伽弗洛什在心里敢打包票，那时候他差点就要跪下去了——而那不奇怪，安灼拉看上去确实有那么恐怖。）

（直到那老师离职之后伽弗洛什才知道安灼拉压根没向任何教育部门投诉过任何事。根据安灼拉的说法，教育部门充斥着太多天堂部门和地狱部门的眼线了，因此根本不可信，他们不能主持正义。马吕斯有次说过安灼拉不会撒谎，伽弗洛什觉得马吕斯的白痴指数还得往上加一等。）

另一样令伽弗洛什感到困惑的事是，一年多以来安灼拉确实因为某件事而变得越来越忧虑了。出现在安灼拉桌上的政论类和心理学著作堆得越来越多，伴随着大量他见所未见的复杂符咒，在伽弗洛什不想回家而留在缪尚的沙发上过夜的几个晚上，安灼拉从来没睡过觉，一身的光明灿烂目前完全被旧纸页上裹着的灰尘淹没。这太不可忍受了，鉴于后来某一次安灼拉终于被格朗泰尔成功约了出去，可根据安灼拉的说法，他们不过是去商谈教育马吕斯的事务，而非约会，于是伽弗洛什终于忍无可忍，一巴掌拍在安灼拉鼻尖底下的书本上。

“你干什么哪？”伽弗洛什那时候说，“安灼拉公民，你从来不睡觉吗？”

安灼拉揉揉眼睛，安灼拉的眼圈熬得通红，他眨眨眼。

“我不用。”他说，“我有人间常驻职务，他们会给我分配奇迹额度的。”

跟安灼拉相处的技巧之一就是你必须忽略他的一些胡说八道，伽弗洛什对此已经习惯了——安灼拉的这类胡说八道同ABC的所有成员相同，它们包含着大量’奇迹’或’天堂’或’地狱’一类的词汇。

“你在忙什么？”伽弗洛什说，“妈呀，这是什么？”

安灼拉朝伽弗洛什抬起眼睛，安灼拉的眼里黯淡的光闷闷地跳跃着，像两团快要熄灭的蓝色火焰。安灼拉的神态带着一种镇静的决绝，这种神态是如此沉重，让伽弗洛什吓了一跳。

“敌基督马上就要满二十岁了。”安灼拉说，“不论如何，我仍然会尽力阻止他的。——不计代价。”他慢慢闭上眼，神态呈现出一种同身份极不相符的疲惫来，这种疲惫是如此深重，像是跨越了全然超越人类寿命的绵长时间，“——可我又有什么办法呢？”他慢慢往后靠，“我已经尽力了——这人间从来不太平。我已经尽力保护人类了。我真希望祂只是在试探人类——可也用不着试探得要他们全死去吧？说实话，我从来不喜欢试探这种工作，你不能试探某人是否有信仰，这毫无意义。我那时候让那家伙去了梅恩便门，那时我还是真心实意相信他的。不。这种试探没有用处。人们的努力和付出应该被尊重，试探这种行为是在透支信用。”他抬起眼睛，像两颗雾蒙蒙的蓝宝石，“可要是祂不是在试探人类——”

他叹气。

“嘿，黄毛儿公民，别难过啦，”伽弗洛什抱起胳膊，“这敌基督是谁？他听起来像个恶霸，是吧？让我去会会他！”

安灼拉看着他。

“他有防御系统，”他说，“我们都没有权限透露他的身份。”

伽弗洛什怀疑地皱起眉头，盯着安灼拉面前的日历看。

“那不是马吕斯的生日吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

但马吕斯首先要对付的是白巫师。

他开着古费拉克借给他的车，试图找到通往武人街的岔道口。两个巫师突然幻影移形在前方大路上，马吕斯只得玩命踩刹车。古费拉克的车发出一阵地狱雷鸣般的声音，在巫师面前停下了。

他看向车窗外。巫师之一是个英俊的中年男人，穿着灰色的漂亮西装，长着光亮的深红色头发。另一人则穿着黑色的，海盗风格的长风衣，长着一头造型锋利，荧荧发光的白色头发，把令人胆寒的，充满杀气的嫉妒视线投向马吕斯。

红头发巫师没有理会白头发巫师疯狂的一连串德语粗话，缓步走向马吕斯，用一只悬浮在半空中的黑色皮手套敲了敲车窗。马吕斯把车窗摇下去。那巫师的眼睛是蓝色的，他对马吕斯露出和蔼的坏笑。

“上午好，巫师或麻瓜或神奇生物。”巫师说，“这是您的社会，是吗？”

白头发巫师晃悠到路旁，马吕斯用余光看见他从袖子里掏出了一支魔杖，它看上去很长，颜色漆黑，上面亮起一团浅蓝色的火苗，然后捅了墙壁一把。他看上去心情很坏。

“哦。对。我想是的。”马吕斯说。

红头发巫师若有所思地注视着地平线。

“已经拥有很长时间了，是吗，先生？”他说。

“呃。不是我个人的。我是说，作为一个——种族——”马吕斯注意到红头发巫师的法文带着点英国口音，“我想，已经有五十多万年了。”

“保密法执行得太差劲了。”红头发巫师说，“说实话，我不介意施咒的多样性，但响指在这里被滥用得太过头了。麻瓜会注意到的。此外，我不禁注意到这里即将到来的大型魔力失控事件，法国魔法部做好防范措施了吗？”

“哦。天哪。”马吕斯说。他心想该把这个消息告诉谁，爱潘妮大概永远不会相信他。连伽弗洛什都不会。

红头发巫师略微弯下腰，马吕斯发现巫师有点忧虑。

“这次就先算了，先生。”巫师说，口吻像个责备学生的教授，“下不为例。”

马吕斯结结巴巴地说：“哦。啊……我下次注意。我说，我，我和其他国家，我不——或许——我该跟——麻瓜——？”

“实际上，先生，我们接到的咒语是这样的，我们是来此地传递一条口信的。”

马吕斯绝望地四处打量。

“哦？”

“口信开始：’我们向您传达一条关于弱势群体平权以及合法发声途径、同政府意见不合的激进组织的合法发声途径以及监管途径、国家卫生部推进执行儿童心理创伤辅导及青少年心理创伤辅导、寄养家庭暴力的政府监管和制裁政策、基本人权、核能管控之类的口信。’，口信结束。”巫师说。

“哦。”马吕斯反复思索着这些话，感觉安灼拉或者公白飞似乎在上个星期提到过类似的东西，那时候他向他们推荐了《神奇动物在哪里》系列的两部电影，“哦。十分感谢。”

“您知道我们为什么要向您传达这个口信吗，先生？”巫师说。

马吕斯冷静下来。

“哦，呃，我估计，”他说，“是因为人类，呃，麻瓜，驾驭了原子能和——”

“我们也不知道，先生。”巫师直起身，“我估计是因为某种现象。好了，我们该走了，”他略微摇摇头，朝白头发的巫师招招手，白头发巫师此时正在骂骂咧咧地用英语低声抱怨着’我讨厌巴黎’一类的话。

马吕斯把头探出窗外。

“谢谢！”

白头发的巫师恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“这样大的魔力泄漏事件，竟没有保密法，没有预言球！你比一个成年默默然还要危险，他们竟然没有安排任何防护措施，”他用带着轻微德文口音的法语说，“我真不懂……法国魔法部的工作效率太差劲了，你们应该收到威森加摩巫师法庭的起诉，不是吗？”

他走向红头发的巫师，两人手拉手幻影移形了，发出啪的一声巨响。

我肯定有什么事干得太过火了，马吕斯愧疚地想，但到底是什么呢？

另外这件事也不能告诉ABC，他们多半会跳起来为法兰西人民的办事效率大声争辩，并要狂妄的德国人和虚伪的英国人一起滚蛋。

电视在半夜出了差错。

那时候格朗泰尔正在考虑的是另一件事，那时候他正在打开的是一款新闻节目，画面上是个神态疲惫，面无血色的瘦高男子，留着胡茬和有点过长的棕色刘海，正在用平平淡淡的声调汇报一起儿童谋杀案。

“本地的犯罪率很低，这一案件很不寻常，”男子用苏格兰口音说，“我会找出——格朗泰尔，深坑下的恶天使，主司怠惰的七宗罪之一，”男子用嗡嗡作响的法语说，“格朗泰尔，地狱方面已经召唤你三次了。我们需要你来向我们解释一些事故。”

“抱歉，”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地说，“别西卜，是你吧？”

苏格兰男子仍旧盯着格朗泰尔看。

“你跟你的金发天使过得也挺滋润嘛。”他说，“或者，你是否愿意向我们解释一下这些行为？”

他打了个响指，格朗泰尔盯着电视屏幕看，那上面浮现出一连串照片，所有照片上只有两个人：一个是黑发的恶魔，另一个是金发的天使，他们并排坐在凯旋门底下、卢森堡公园或索邦大学校园的长凳上，在所有的照片上恶魔都在看着天使露出真诚的笑容，天使也在笑，把光明的蓝眼睛真诚地投在恶魔身上。在这类照片上恶魔看起来不再像恶魔了，而更像个卷头发的，直冒傻气的，双颊飞红的，邋里邋遢的人类男孩，天使同样如此，（只是没那么邋遢。）

格朗泰尔往后退了一步。

“别告诉我你也在打探敌情。”苏格兰男子粗暴地说，“格朗泰尔，我不再放心把你留在人间了。离世界末日还有三天，你现在就回地狱来报道。带好你的躯体到形体部门回收，我受够给你不断配发新躯体了。”

格朗泰尔努力挤出笑容。

“我这就来，别西卜大人，地狱王子。”他朝电视行礼，“容我烧毁一些文件，还有两起诈骗事故，还有——”

“全是借口。”苏格兰男子说，“现在就回来领制服，你知道你需要测量翅膀尺寸，是吧？”

“啊，是的，”格朗泰尔尽可能缓慢地说，脑子飞速运转，“和您一样，我也光荣地折过翅膀，啊，这是我的荣幸，为了光荣的革命，但是——”

“你在人间还有什么事？”苏格兰男子不耐烦地提高嗓门喊道。

格朗泰尔盯着苏格兰男子俊美如恶魔的憔悴脸颊看。“儿童谋杀案！”他绝望地大声说，“我刚刚引诱了一个男子掐死邻居家的十一岁儿子。不出一天，他的灵魂就是我们的了！”

苏格兰男子看上去犹豫了一下。

“怎么，他也伤了你的天使的一根毫毛了？”他仍保持着讥讽的腔调，但听起来没那么确定了，“别以为我忘了，你手下的受苦灵魂都是——”

格朗泰尔拍拍胸脯。

“我是忠于地狱的，别西卜。您绝不能质疑这一点。”

“我怀疑你根本不忠于任何一方。”苏格兰男子嗡嗡地说，“你要尽快回来。不论如何，你都要记住，地狱绝不忘记，地狱绝不原谅。”

格朗泰尔再次行礼。

“三天之内，记住，格朗泰尔——”苏格兰男子说，“——我会找出凶手。此外，如果任何人掌握了任何线索，请及时——”

“你会找到凶手的。”

格朗泰尔冲电视说，心烦意乱地关掉了电视，又把它翻了个个，面对着墙壁。

“操。”他嘶嘶地说，猛地跳起来，在房间里来回徘徊。

他上下打量着房间。

“我得找个去处。”他喃喃地说，把埋在画布和颜料的剧毒垃圾山底下的一本《天文学》拽了出来，同时夹带着一连串闪着光的碎片掉了出来，在地面上碎成一滩，像一团带着魔法的浓缩星空颜料。星星的浓缩碎片。他盯着它们看，那时候他已经为它们上好了颜色了，那是麦穗般的金黄色和火焰般的橘黄色，人类血液般的鲜红色和石榴石般的暗红色，这些颜色交叠晕染在一起，在地面上流淌成一条微缩的星河，闪闪发光。

格朗泰尔盯着它们看。

“老半人马座。”他细声地说，“每年这个时候都挺不错的。那时候我还给它们上过色哪。”

普遍来说，珂赛特在心中一直真诚地企盼着一位高大、黑发、相貌英俊的男子。

马吕斯·彭眉胥挺高挺瘦，头发无疑是黑色，要是排除他浑身宛若来自八十年代的着装特征和破破烂烂的运动鞋，可谓异常英俊，简直像一幅圣经插图，就这点来说，这位撒旦之子还算合格。此外，珂赛特注意到，马吕斯的身上没有气场。

“你迟到了一点点嘛。”她说，从露天咖啡厅的另一侧朝他抬起头来，马吕斯盯着对方看。

“抱歉，我在路上被——呃，一对巫师拦下来了，”他说，在她对面坐下，“珂赛特小姐，呃，我，我想感谢您，您救了我的命——或者说，您——”

他谨慎地停下了，因为珂赛特叹了口气。

“我想，你身边的超自然灵体还没给你解释清楚。当然这不怪他们，这完全是权限的问题，”她耐心地说，“你看，马吕斯·彭眉胥先生，这个世界还有两天就要毁灭了。”

马吕斯的嘴巴越张越大。

“什么——什么？”他慢慢地说。

“还有两天。”珂赛特耐心地说，“而你不能让它发生。”

安灼拉是在街角被截住的。

那时候格朗泰尔开着他的那辆布满涂鸦的黑色旧车猛地在安灼拉面前刹住了，发出地狱雷鸣般的一声轰响。

“天使！”格朗泰尔从车里跳出来，快步走向安灼拉，“天使，我们没时间了，你知道我有多信服你，对吧？”

安灼拉困惑地眨眨眼。

“我知道。”他慢慢地说。

“好，马上上车。”格朗泰尔飞快地说，安灼拉不禁注意到格朗泰尔看上去非常古怪，他下意识地皱起眉头，“还有两天。”他说，“安灼拉，我们可以一起离开这儿的。”

安灼拉的脸色变得苍白了。

“离开——离开什么？”

格朗泰尔逼近他。安灼拉紧紧盯着他看，终于意识到格朗泰尔的古怪之处在哪儿了：格朗泰尔没喝酒。

安灼拉心里警笛大作。

“这是个大宇宙！”格朗泰尔大声说，安灼拉不禁注意到格朗泰尔的语速比平时还要快，格朗泰尔的脸上毫无血色，呈现一种超自然的，近乎透明的苍白，他的身体轮廓弥漫着一种浅淡的，闪闪烁烁的，模糊的黑色光芒，他也没在呼吸。

“我们可以一起离开这儿，然后——你看，我在半人马座附近有资产，我们可以到那儿去，没人会发现我们，我们把所有人都带上，飞儿、古费、热安、博须埃、若李——”他急切地说，把一枚星星的碎片从怀里掏出来，它看上去很像颗小陨石，表面缓慢地流转着一种近乎油彩质感的，厚重的玫瑰红色光彩，他把它塞进安灼拉手里。

“你看，这是我为你带回来的，我刚刚从那儿回来，我都打理好了，那是我的星星，我向你保证，那儿设施很完备，我还可以在那儿专门为你设计一些障碍，这样你就可以革命了，那里是我的星星，你想干什么都可以，我、我保证你会喜欢的。如果你愿意，你还可以胜利，整个世界的制度全按你的理想来——”

“格朗泰尔，停下，”安灼拉说，用力咬着嘴唇，“地球还有两天就要毁灭了，所有人类都要灭绝，你怎么还能说这种话？”

格朗泰尔瑟缩了一下。

“地狱方面已经要召回我了。别西卜在催我——我是七宗罪之一，我是恶天使，他们要我——我——他们给我配备了一支军队，你知道，他们打算从核战争开始世界末日，他们想让我去那儿收割人类灵魂，”他说，“安灼拉，拜托，我们一起走吧。我没法再拖延下去了！”

安灼拉把嘴唇咬得更紧了。

“不，不行。”他说，“现在我们还不能放弃，现在不行，格朗泰尔——”他叹口气，“马吕斯，我会去找到他的，我们可以说服他，——”

格朗泰尔嘶嘶地打断他。

“说服！炽天使，你的脑袋里还装了多少这一类天真的想法？要我说，去他妈的什么狗屁倒灶！”他对着天空破口大骂，“全是胡扯！”

安灼拉盯着他看。恶魔浑身绷得紧紧的。

“安灼拉，听着，人类可以重新生产，我可以为你造一些新的出来，我看过飞儿和若李的人体设计图，我们可以在我的星星上重新设计一些人类，还可以给他们装备蓝色和黄色条纹的外骨骼，这样他们就能够更方便地革命了。我可以在我的星星上制造一个更好的世界，比这一个好得多，你可以在那儿建立一个全人类的共和国，那儿绿树成荫，人们互相相爱，一切都按你的理想来，就连气候也全按你喜欢的来，为什么，”恶魔面色惨白，在空中挥舞着双手，歇斯底里地大声尖叫，“你为什么从来不考虑考虑保护一下你自己呢？”

安灼拉朝他走近一步，恶魔往后退，安灼拉拉住他的手。

“我理解你。”天使温和地说，“格朗泰尔，我感谢你。”

恶魔呆呆地盯着他的手看。

“会没事的。我们一起想办法。你看，马吕斯到现在为止还没产生想要毁掉任何东西的倾向，更何况，多亏了伽弗洛什，我做了点研究，”安灼拉说，“说起来，伽弗洛什有个姐姐，马吕斯从小跟她一起长大，说实话，他们都可充当阻止马吕斯的那一类朋友，他们都是人类——”

格朗泰尔咬紧牙关，把安灼拉的手一把甩开。

“你为什么还这样相信人类能够解决得了这件事呢？”他说，“那时候你就这样说……”他说，两边嘴角悲伤地往下垂，这种神态浮现在那样苍白黯淡的一张脸上，让他看起来比起恶魔，更像个受了苦的人类灵魂，“那时候你就是这样说的…安灼拉！你相信人类，你说他们会响应你的，你说，一个神妙的东西出现了，”他用拉丁文说，“你说，巴黎的街垒会接连竖立起来，人民会为他们的自由而战……”他呲起一口尖牙利齿，冲安灼拉吼道，“你相信的光明在哪里？你相信的人类在哪里？那种事情不可能发生！——你这么聪明！——像你这样聪明的人怎么会这么蠢？”

安灼拉看着他。安灼拉的眼睛是那样蓝，那样光明，如同宝石，如同火焰，如同星云。

“我要留下来。”他最后安静地说。

格朗泰尔狠狠一跺脚。他转过身大步走向他的车，砰一声拉开车门。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，“我理解你。——我——”

他不知道该说什么。格朗泰尔猛地冲他回过头来。

“我要走了！”格朗泰尔大声说，声音带着哭腔，“等我到了星星上…我再也不回来了！我恨人类——我希望他们毁灭！”

他砰地关上车门，汽车歪歪扭扭地在马路上横冲直撞了三个弯，专程撞歪了一个消防栓，拐过一个十字路口，安灼拉再也看不见他了。

他低头看着怀里抱着的那枚星星的碎片，它在他的手中闪着幽光。他想大约是因为他脸上的表情实在太过心碎，太过悲伤，两分钟后竟有路人走来安慰他，说些’别难过了，你会遇见更好的’一类的话。安灼拉照例想用狠巴巴的眼神把他们全部瞪退，却发现这一招不再管用了，他只好落荒而逃。

*客串的角色来自GGAD和小镇疑云

*（驴一下老头我好阔落梦想成真哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


	9. Chapter 9

“马吕斯·彭眉胥先生，不论如何，我们祝贺您生日快乐。”

马吕斯站在空空荡荡的教室里。这是另一桩奇异的事：他没有收到任何邮件通知这门课取消了。目前他盯着站在讲台上说话的人：是个黑头发的女人。她穿着灰色的高档职业套装，头发高高地盘在头顶。

“抱歉，”马吕斯说，“我一定是走错教室了。”他说，脸开始发烫，“真抱歉，我是法律系的——他们没有通知我——”

“不，您没有走错，孩子。”黑头发的女子说，从讲台上走下来，她的声音让马吕斯想起某种宏大的金属共鸣腔，“我很高兴您能够来。我让您的同学们都回避了，因为这场对话很重要，这事关世界末日。”

马吕斯盯着女人看。她看上去皮肤苍白，颧骨和上唇边缘泛着浅淡的金银光泽，她的姿态利落得让马吕斯想起军队里的教官。

“您一定开始听见那些声音了，不是吗？”女人说，看着他。

马吕斯挠挠额头。

“什么声音，教授？”他礼貌地说，“我很抱歉，您是代课老师？助教？”

女人盯着他看，这种严酷的冰冷神色让他想起了上次他不慎在安灼拉面前大喊‘拿破仑万岁’的景象。

不过不，马吕斯盯着女人看，逐渐意识到这种严酷的冰冷神色与安灼拉的不同之处，他开始绞尽脑汁地思考这个问题：究竟是哪儿不一样呢？

“您该明白，这是您的责任，这是您到这世上来的唯一任务。”女人说，“我看得出，您一定还没有听见那些声音，它们会指使您该如何做。——您该意识到您的能力。只要您想，您就能做到。”

她走向马吕斯，把一只手放在马吕斯的额头上。

“抱歉，这样做有点强制，但我们时间有限。”她说，“请您听我的话：您能让一切成真。您可以让它变好。这是个腐朽的世界。它本该成就辉煌，但现在却烂透了，应该有所改变。这就是您降生的原因。为了让它变得更好。”

女人的手冰冷，近乎像一只金属爪子。在马吕斯的思维深处，他意识到自己的一部分正由于恐惧和寒冷而放声尖叫。在马吕斯的思维另一角，他回忆起安灼拉那时候放在他肩膀上的手。公民，安灼拉说，安灼拉的手总是温暖的——

“让它们发生——让它们成真吧。”

马吕斯在金银色泽的光彩中往下坠落。

凯撒许诺我，

光荣与战争，

而我应抛弃，

爱情与母亲。

我将对伟大的凯撒说，

马吕斯回过神来的时候正躺在地板上，一只手放在他的胸口，这只手细瘦而温暖，指甲上涂着光滑的黑色亮片指甲油。接着他听见爱潘妮变得沙哑而低沉的声音：

“听着，我不知道你是什么玩意，但不论你是什么，都给我离他远点。”

爱潘妮不是有油画课吗？马吕斯迷迷糊糊地想，他的头疼痛欲裂。

“小姐，您这样做是在打乱进程——您是从哪儿来的？”

黑头发的女人在马吕斯的视线里散发出一种炫目的，金银色的，金属般的光彩。在某一瞬间他甚至能看见翅膀，它们的色泽光明如同白银，形状狭长如同剑锋——

“那他妈的不关你的事，贱人，滚出去！”爱潘妮吼道，“滚出去，永远别让我看见你靠近马吕斯！”

不论这光彩和这翅膀究竟代表什么，它都不得不屈服在暴怒的爱潘妮面前，因为不论它是什么，暴怒的爱潘妮都远比它更可怕。他看着它慢慢转身，快步从教室里走了出去。爱潘妮回过头看着马吕斯，他才意识到自己在流鼻血，血顺着他的下巴往下流，让他感到很痒。

“混蛋，嘿，”爱潘妮说，眼睛瞪得大大的，爱潘妮的眼睛很美，和哈莉·奎因不同的是，她的眼睛是猫一样的，透明的灰绿色，像一对映着严冬风雪的绿宝石，“我这就带你去医务室，嘿，你给我他妈的坚持住！”

“我——”马吕斯挣扎着说，他的脑子里人声鼎沸，如同拥挤的人群，“没事儿。我没事儿。我没事儿。”

“快闭嘴，你的牙齿都打颤了。”爱潘妮说，从口袋里掏出纸巾给马吕斯擦掉鼻血，他慢慢从地板上坐起来，他的手还在发抖。

“谢谢你，潘妮。”他最后说，“你有可能救了我的命。”

爱潘妮看上去完全没有被感动，她冲他摆摆手。

“我送你去医务室。”她说，“少废话，笨蛋，快给我站起来。”

安灼拉第一次提出请求的时候是1793年，那时候格朗泰尔坐在他对面。柯林斯还尚未落成，他们共同坐在朗布兰咖啡馆里。显而易见的是，店主已经打烊睡觉去了，但奇怪的是，他并未注意到他们两个还坐在角落里。

“我想请你帮我个忙。”安灼拉那时候说，他的蓝眼睛映着烛光，忽明忽暗像两座湖面，“我需要一样保险。”

“你需要什么保险？”格朗泰尔那时候说，隔着墨镜专注地盯着安灼拉看。橘黄色的烛光投在安灼拉的脸颊上，让它看上去很像一幅象牙质感的油画。

（普遍来说，恶魔对自己的自制力有相当的自信：也就是说，他没有任何自制力。因此面对安灼拉直勾勾落在他身上的目光和距离他不过几英尺远的脸，他照例感到心跳加速，呼吸急促。但他对这类反应有相当充足的经验，因此并没有让它们表现得太明显。）

安灼拉把一张纸条递给他。

“怎么回事，好阿波罗？这是首诗歌吗？”格朗泰尔坏笑起来看他。

安灼拉没有笑。

“这很重要。”他最后说，“如果整件事都失控了，我需要一些防范措施。”

格朗泰尔把那张纸展开，读上面的字，又抬起眼睛看着安灼拉，把那张纸片一把扔在桌面上，就好像它烫了他的手一样。

“不行。”他嘶嘶地厉声说，把墨镜摘下来，用那对绿色的蛇眼睛盯着安灼拉：他的瞳孔收缩成两条竖直的黑色细线，眼睛睁得又圆又大。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹气，“这是最后的防范措施。我知道你不在乎这些，我以为——”

他们一同低下头，沉默地看着那张纸片：安灼拉的字迹工工整整地写着‘地狱业火’四个大字。

“天使，我知道这是因为我，是不是？——听着，我原先只是担心你，你要是想让圣茹斯特记起你来，你只需要再打个响指，”格朗泰尔说，语速变快了，“求你了，别这样——我这就走，我可以申请——我可以放弃人间常驻职位，他们可以把我调到别的部门去，你再也用不着见到我了，——但是你别这样做——”

“格朗泰尔，别道歉。”安灼拉说，语气变得温和了，“我不是在生你的气，但这很重要。你看，天堂知道雅各宾俱乐部是怎么回事，他们知道我在支持那些革命者，我想他们也会查出来之前的那些。你知道天堂对这类事宜的态度。革命者一般都是你们那边的。”他叹口气，“天堂的官僚主义——”

“而你知道地狱业火能对你干什么！”格朗泰尔说，声调提高了，“那该死的玩意会杀死你！你会死的！”他盯着安灼拉看，“你为什么要这样对待你自己？”

“那不是我想做的，”安灼拉说，“这单纯是为了保险。格朗泰尔，我有能力保护我自己，请相信我。”

恶魔看着他。

“你为什么不能——”他最后说，“你为什么不能也去喜欢喜欢可丽饼一类的东西呢？——一些不会害死你的东西？安灼拉，要是你也能喜欢可丽饼……”他说，“我知道整个巴黎最好的可丽饼铺子，而它离你家隔着不过三个街区，你根本不用为此横跨英吉利海峡！撒旦在下，我会让你天天一睁眼就能吃上最好的可丽饼，我一定会！——可你不！你想要的不是可丽饼，而是地狱业火！”

安灼拉看着他，什么也没说。

“你为什么总喜欢冲在人类前面呢？”格朗泰尔说，“你觉得这究竟能改变什么？人类——他们来了又去，去了又来，人类同他们自己发明的发条机器毫无区别，他们只会原地空转，没有什么会改变！人类不过是一种披上外衣的零！零！你愿为这样的发条机器牺牲你自己——这有什么意义？”

安灼拉盯着他看。

“它的意义你不理解。”安灼拉最后说。

格朗泰尔紧紧闭上嘴唇。烛光倒映在恶魔的眼睛里，亮晶晶的。

“我不能给你地狱业火。”他最后细声说，最后摇摇头，“你也不理解。——亏得你是个天使！”

恶魔猛地站起身，背后的门毫无征兆地打开了，安灼拉看着他大步走了出去。

他又盯着桌子上被遗落的墨镜看。墨镜有点脏，他用一个响指把它擦干净。

他盯着墨镜恢复光洁无瑕的表面看，假想格朗泰尔正透过它看着自己。这个想法很蠢，他想，又用手帕仔仔细细地把它了擦一遍。

（格朗泰尔从此彻底失去踪迹，安灼拉后来只好跑到他的住处去使劲敲门。格朗泰尔花了十分钟时间才成功从楼梯上爬下来为他开了门。——就算以格朗泰尔的标准来说，目前他也醉得太过头了点，看上去马上就要无形体化了。安灼拉只好给他打一串响指，把他身上的震颤症状赶走，让他在地板上摔破的额头愈合，并强制地从他的血管里抽离出四瓶烧酒。）

（“你的墨镜忘在朗布兰了。”安灼拉最后说，把怀里的墨镜递给格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔盯着墨镜看，仿佛不再认识它了一样。）

（“它刮花了，我把它清理了一下。”安灼拉最后说，“希望你别介意。”）

格朗泰尔满足请求的时候是1832年，此时正在下倾盆大雨，乌云黑压压地遮住天空，使中午看起来更像夜晚。

“我听说了。”格朗泰尔那时候哼哼着说，他醉得不太能站稳，雨点落在他的头发上，又流到他的脸颊上：格朗泰尔罕见地没戴墨镜，绿色的蛇眼睛被雨水浸透了，水流顺着他的眼底往下流。

“你听说什么了？”安灼拉说，握着一把步枪站在麻厂街上。安灼拉也浑身淋湿了，一头卷发湿成了焦糖和蜂蜜的颜色，淌着水一环环贴着脸颊。

“你想提炼地狱业火。”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉，这样没用。人类的硝烟和战火里提炼不出地狱业火。这完全是纯度问题，你会伤着你自己的。”

安灼拉看着他。

“你四十年前就说过。”安灼拉最后说，语气变得很疲惫，“格朗泰尔，你已经醉了——你最好到别处去睡。”

格朗泰尔照例没有到别处去。他低下头，从口袋里摸出一只脏兮兮的小匣子，把它慢慢放到安灼拉手里。安灼拉低头去看：那是一盒卡宾枪子弹，却比他见过的任何卡宾枪子弹都要沉重。他抬头看着格朗泰尔。

“我，呃，我做了点改进，”格朗泰尔把两只手揣进马裤口袋里，眼睛看着地面，“我把它做成火药了。——就填在子弹里面。”他说，又摸摸口袋，把另一只小盒子掏出来，盒子表面的绿色商标被磨花了，但安灼拉仍旧能辨认出这是一盒火柴。

他把它放到安灼拉的另一只手上。

“这是最邪恶的。”他解释道。

他冲着街垒点点下巴。

安灼拉还在盯着格朗泰尔看。格朗泰尔什么也没说，只是冲着他眨眨眼，慢慢走回柯林斯去。

安灼拉看着恶魔单薄而有点佝偻的，湿淋淋的身影逐渐消失在灰黑的雨幕背后。这是个纯然人类般的背影，安灼拉意识到，接着一个念头突然在安灼拉的脑海里冒了出来：这很可能是他最后一次看见格朗泰尔。

（一天之后安灼拉回到天堂，还不得不把它们藏在口袋里。地狱业火比人类的子弹和火柴都要重，它们沉甸甸地压在安灼拉的皮肤上，微微地发着热。从生理层面来说，这质量连同这温度都让安灼拉感到相当不自在，但当他面对来自天堂高层的质询：即圣德芬的镶金门牙和加百列褶子横生的微笑时，这种令人不快的质量和温度的意义全都改变了：它代表着另一种东西——“这是最邪恶的。”他在心里回忆，反复默念格朗泰尔的声音，抬起眼睛，稳稳当当地迎上圣德芬和加百列的视线。）

（“这是最邪恶的。”他在心里回忆格朗泰尔醉醺醺的沙哑声音，然后他想起格朗泰尔被雨水冲刷的绿色蛇眼睛。）

（然后他想起格朗泰尔被阳光照亮的绿色蛇眼睛，像阳光底下的一对绿翡翠。那对眼里有笑的影子，带着点骄傲的神气深深地看着安灼拉。那是对纯然人类般的眼睛，——你怎么能够不对它们露出微笑呢？）

（当然格朗泰尔没必要知道这些。格朗泰尔那时候正在地狱忙着给别西卜交检讨，或许还得应付古费拉克、巴阿雷、热安和博须埃发起的庆祝酒宴。或许等他们全回到人间，他们还会再举办一次，这回若李、弗以伊和公白飞也会参加，或许安灼拉也会去。）

“混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋！”格朗泰尔对着方向盘破口大骂，汽车在恶魔的怒火之下尖叫着冲过一个十字路口，惊险地绕过一队行人，他腾出一只手，粗暴地用力擦脸，用力吸着鼻子。

“安灼拉这个混蛋！”他骂，用力捶方向盘，一拳一拳砰砰作响，“安灼拉这个混蛋！他妈的白痴！大白痴！”

汽车毫无征兆地刹车了，格朗泰尔的头猛然撞在方向盘上，他疼得大叫起来，这害得一波新的眼泪彻底蒙住了他的视线。

“汽车！你在干什么？我要烧了你！烧了——”

他泪眼婆娑地抬起头，又揉揉眼睛，看着马路对面的人。

她穿着灰色的高档职业装，头发盘在头顶。她看上去心情很坏，心烦意乱地大步横穿马路，又抬头逐一端详着街道两侧的建筑门牌号，看上去几乎像个迷路的人类。

她的手里提着一把十字剑，显然，在人类密集的十字路口让它燃烧起来实在太显眼了，因此它目前的模样看上去更像从某家古董商店买来的劣质仿冒品。但对格朗泰尔来说这已经足够了。 

他透过车窗打量着她，上一次他看见她的时候，她站在天堂门口，映着光彩的玫瑰色脸颊带着微笑，她的靴跟踩在他的胸口，然后对着他高高落下剑锋。

他终于意识到一个事实：

大天使米迦勒一点都没变。

他意识到，然后注意到米迦勒正在走向街道的另一端，两分钟前他刚开着车从那儿经过。

那是缪尚的方向。

他看着米迦勒的身影消失在人群里，似乎并未注意到他。

“我不再管安灼拉了！”格朗泰尔对着方向盘大声宣布，“因为他不愿跟我走——这是安灼拉活该！”

他呆呆地盯着方向盘看。米迦勒的身影已经消失在街道尽头了，他意识到自己还堵在马路中央。

“我不再管安灼拉了！”

他大声说，又骂骂咧咧地掏出手机，开始给安灼拉打电话。

十分钟之前缪尚出了点问题。

技术上来说，同天堂进行交互式通信联络，对天使来说难度比人类更大。毕竟人类根本没指望得到回答，真遇上碰巧接通的情况，他们几乎都大为惊诧。安灼拉那时候刚刚回到房间里，便意识到自己的桌子被某种外力撞翻在地，露出地板上那个用粉笔画的小圈。安灼拉上一次为这个粉笔图案做保养是在1850年，也就是说，那时候他首次把它画在地上。此时他意识到，这个圆圈四周的密法标记已经被磨得看不清了。

但显然，这不妨碍它成功接通总部。此时安灼拉猛然撞上了一道蓝光，以及一张悬浮在半空中的，巨大的，银色的脸。他辨认出这是梅特塔隆。

“安灼拉？”梅特塔隆用显然受过良好教育的声音说，“这究竟是怎么一回事？”

“啊。”安灼拉说，“您有何贵干？”

梅特塔隆此时正在上下打量他。

“这不是第一次了，”梅特塔隆说，“我们再次发现你同恶魔勾结，此事也知会地狱方面了，我相信他们会合理惩处同你勾结的那名恶魔。不过另一桩事故是，天堂高层会见过敌基督了。那个叫马吕斯的孩子。他不愿发动末日之战，反而给我们的回应是‘收回你那指挥杖和战车，我更爱我的母亲！’”

“啊。”安灼拉说，努力忍着没有露出微笑，“我想，马吕斯看不出这场战争的意义。我认为这是完全合理的，因为我也——”

“你甚至叫了其他人类来干预此事。”梅特塔隆说，“那个女孩完全打乱了进程。天堂高层有理由相信你是始作俑者。”

安灼拉眨眨眼。

“什么女孩？”他诚实地问。

梅特塔隆显然忽略了安灼拉的困惑，因为他的表情变得更加严厉了。

“你要说的就是这些吗，安灼拉？我们的军队已经集结，四活物已经上马——但他们要驶向何方？有些事出了问题，安灼拉，这是你的责任，而且很显然是你的错误。我们相信你会有个极其合理的理由……”

“我明白了。”安灼拉用冰冷的声音说。

“你将在我们面前一五一十解释清楚。你会有很多时间来解释。我们特别有兴趣听你所说的每一个字，而且你所说的话，以及到时候的处境，会给天堂中的所有天使带来警戒，因为无论他们曾亲手惩戒过何种冒渎的罪人，你所经历的都会更糟……”

安灼拉一挥手，地面上的粉笔字迹猛然被看不见的风吹散，梅特塔隆的脸在同时消失了。

普遍来说，安灼拉不是个容易变得忧心忡忡的人，但是目前情况特殊。他走到窗口，向外望去。下方街道上，有个车形白色物体正朝这边缓缓驶来。它的模样很像一辆车，足以欺骗不经意的目光，但安灼拉看得相当仔细，他发现它的轮子不仅不转，而且根本就没连在车上。它经过每栋房子时都要减速。安灼拉估计车里的乘客（他们肯定都不是司机，更不知道该怎么开车）正在观察门牌号码。

安灼拉估摸了一下，他还有一点时间。

他走到客厅里，从墙上把那把七月王朝时期的卡宾枪取下来，又把那副染着血的红旗从墙上摘下来，露出一个保险柜。这不是普通的墙壁保险柜，而是从一家专门为核工业服务的公司买来的。

天使打开柜门，露出带有号码盘的内门。他拨动转盘。（密码是1832，很好记，那一年从各种角度来说都意义重大，同一年他获得了保险柜里的东西。）

保险柜里放着两只盒子。一只装着子弹，另一只装着火柴，还配备了一对耐高温手套。

安灼拉把它们从柜子里拿出来。

（楼下传来一记撞击声，那里曾经是前门……）

安灼拉打开那一盒子弹。

他给卡宾枪上膛，动作行云流水——他知道他从没忘记过如何给卡宾枪上膛。

米迦勒的军团人数是四十九万六千人，他们大部分都是最好的天使，一遇到要对冒渎之人施以正义惩戒的任务，就表现得特别积极，下手狠得要命，有时你甚至会把他们错当成人类。此时踢开缪尚大门的正是这样两位天使。他们的颧骨上泛着金色光彩，这种光彩同人间的金箔不同——这是天堂特有的光彩。他们都穿着灰色制服，衬衫雪白。

“安灼拉，炽天使，”一名天使如是喊道，打量着空荡荡的缪尚一楼。

“我能听见他的动静，”另一名天使说，“我能感觉到这个跟恶魔勾结的叛徒。他在楼上。”

安灼拉站在楼梯上对他们喊：

“我在这儿。”

一个天使的头从楼梯底下冒出来，安灼拉瞄准它开了枪。一朵闪亮的血花从天使的脑袋上绽开，接着一种黑色和橘黄色夹杂着的，明明灭灭的火焰从枪口深处蔓延开来。同普通火焰不同的是，这种火焰并非朝外放射着光明，而更像是在吸收一切光线，外焰边缘环绕着形如獠牙的，闪闪烁烁的黑影。它飞速吞噬了天使的身子，伴随着浅淡的硫磺气味，在地面上留下一团闪闪发亮的金色灰烬。

“嘿。”安灼拉朝第二个天使打了声招呼，把黑洞洞的卡宾枪口瞄准他。

有些东西是不可想象的：就连天使也无法想象其他天使会堕落到如此地步。

“……地狱业火。”第二个天使说，他开始哭了，“你这——你——讨厌极了的天使！可他根本没对你做过什么！”

“暂时还没有。”安灼拉的枪口一抖都不抖，“把火焰剑放下。”

第二个天使把火焰剑握得更紧了，用它对准安灼拉。

“绝不！”

安灼拉严峻地看着他。

“你们根本不关心任何人。”安灼拉说，“你们从未替人类考虑过，也从未替任何生命考虑过。你们不过是想要同地狱开战。你们根本不关心人们会为此受苦，所有人都会为此受苦。这全是骗局——这根本不合理。”

他说，对准天使的头部开了枪。不过事情比这复杂：下一刻某样重物从安灼拉的背后带过一股滚烫的风，他只来得及扭开脑袋，与此同时另一把火焰剑毫无征兆地劈进他的后背，他的卡宾枪落在地上。某人一脚踢在安灼拉的后背上。在剧痛中他看不清第三个天使的脸，后背朝上一连串地从楼梯上摔了下去。

“我们找到你了，叛徒。”第三个天使温柔地微笑着说，火焰剑的金色光芒映着他的玫瑰色脸颊，“你堕落得多么无望啊！你杀了他们。——可他们根本没对你做过什么！”

安灼拉在地面上蜷缩起身子，后背开始流血，他没叫出声。好吧，A计划成功，但它显然不够用，他仍需要一个B计划。这里有问题：他只计划到A。

“天哪，看看这罪恶的武器，”第三个天使说，把楼梯上的卡宾枪一脚踢开，“我们该走了。你得跟我回天堂，大君米迦勒马上就来。”他说，“安灼拉，司掌曙光的炽天使。咦，你有什么资格司掌曙光哪？”他说，享受地把一只靴子踩在安灼拉的胸口，“你是个叛徒。要我说，那敌基督不爱开战，说不定也是你教导他的功劳。你不是有人间常驻职位吗？”

安灼拉的胸口剧痛无比，此时一通电话在他的口袋里振动了起来。他把手伸进口袋里去挂断电话，但这已经足够让他意识到打来电话的是谁。 

B计划突然跳进他的脑海。安灼拉开始大放哀声，剧烈地在地上扭动身子，并使劲咳嗽起来，用血淋淋的双手去抓压在他胸口的那只白净的靴子，把两个鲜红色的血手印涂在上面——这促使第三个天使表情嫌恶地跳到一边去。

“救救我吧！”安灼拉扯着嗓子喊，用一种夸张的挣扎姿态把血抹在脸上，“啊！我疼极了！天使！我站不起来！你就不能等等吗？——这都怪你！你竟用火焰剑砍我！”

“这都是你活该。”天使说，由于安灼拉的满脸血污而流露出一瞬间的惊吓神态。

安灼拉在脑子里使劲回忆一个足够悲伤的声音，并努力模仿它。

“让我睡在这儿——”他呻吟着说，“直到我死在这儿。”

“不行！”天使紧绷绷地说，脸上的惊吓表情变得更明显了，“你是个天使，你只能无形体化。”

“我再也起不来了。”安灼拉说，呻吟得更痛苦了，“哦，救救我吧！只有一个办法能够让我活下去！你要是不管我，我这就要死了。米迦勒马上就要来了，她会怎么责备你？”

只在刹那之间，第三个天使把玩了一下这个可能性，而这正是安灼拉得手的地方。天堂有可能在试探他，而安灼拉也有可能不像表面上那么简单。

“好吧！”第三个天使心烦意乱地说，由于从安灼拉后背渗出来的大片血泊而变得更不安了，“你想要什么？”

安灼拉努力忍住不要露出微笑。

“我要喝酒！”他说，“给我酒！”

“你疯了！”第三个天使瞪着他看。

“我的伤口也需要酒！”安灼拉呻吟着说，“你怎么能这样无知？你还是不是个天使？”

第三个天使沮丧地抿起光彩照人的金色嘴唇。

“哪儿有酒呢？”他说。

“在那柜子底下放着，”安灼拉说，“就在你背后，那儿一定有酒——”

第三个天使照他说的去做，从塞满旧报纸的柜子底下抽出两瓶白兰地来。

自从那次集体无形体化事件之后，安灼拉就严禁格朗泰尔在缪尚喝酒。于是格朗泰尔在缪尚藏酒的位置在一百八十年内换了六次，安灼拉每次都能找出来，这一次并不例外。他接过格朗泰尔的白兰地瓶子，把它尽可能小心地打开，对着瓶嘴喝了一小口。

他慢慢站起身，又朝第三个天使软弱地伸出另一只胳膊，示意对方搀扶自己。鉴于安灼拉目前满脸是血的肮脏状态，第三个天使露出了相当勉强的神态，但终于伸出一只手，松松垮垮地抓在安灼拉的胳膊肘上。

这已经足够了。安灼拉一把将白兰地瓶子照着第三个天使的脑袋狠狠敲了下去，瓶子应声碎裂，白花花的泡沫流了第三个天使一身，与此同时，他软绵绵地晕倒在地上。

安灼拉把口袋里的火柴取出来，尽可能快地擦亮一支，照着第三个天使扔了下去。

“能在火中燃烧的水。”他感叹道。

正午刚过，浓重的暴雨云已经把天空染成旧石墨的颜色。很快就要下雨了，滂沱淋漓的大雨。消防员们希望赶快下雨，越快越好。

他们很快赶到了这里，年轻的消防员们展开水管，拿起消防斧，激动地来回乱转，而年长的消防员们一眼就看出这房子已经没救了，甚至不敢确定大雨能否阻止火势蔓延到临近的建筑上去。

一辆布满喷漆涂鸦的黑色旧汽车突然拐进这条街，以超过六十英里的时速蹿上便道，发出刺耳的刹车声，最终停在距离缪尚墙壁半英寸远的地方。一个戴墨镜的年轻人特别激动地跳下车，冲向燃烧的大门。

他被一位消防员拦了下来。

“你是这所房子的主人吗？”消防员说。

“别傻了！你看我像个革命家吗？”

格朗泰尔说，冲进缪尚。

实际上没有说起来这么简单。为了达到这个目的，格朗泰尔需要躲开半打消防员，三个警察和一群饶有兴趣的，闲逛的巴黎人。他们出来早了，正激烈争论着今天下午最出风头的是哪些家伙，以及个中原因。

格朗泰尔从他们中间挤了过去。他们看都没看他一眼。

他推开缪尚大门，踏入地狱烈火。

整个房间都在燃烧。

“安灼拉！”他嘶声尖叫，“安灼拉！安灼拉！你这——大混蛋！白痴！蠢货！——你在这儿吗？”

没人回答。只有纸张燃烧的噼啪声、玻璃破碎的声音，以及木材断裂的声音。热安的向日葵盆栽在地狱业火中蜷缩起叶片，十九世纪八十年代的旧报纸化作灰烬，老式留声机——那台天文望远镜——

格朗泰尔在房间中搜索，焦急而绝望地寻觅天使，一无所用。地板上有大滩深色的血泊，映着地狱业火明明灭灭地泛着光亮，格朗泰尔在它旁边跪下来，伸手蘸起一抹血液，仔细闻着它。

格朗泰尔从来没有对安灼拉说过的事数之不尽，其中一件是：他确实认得安灼拉的气味。此时这种气味此时正透过烟尘和焦炭的碎屑，直直地，清晰无比地钻进恶魔的鼻腔里。他感觉他的手开始发抖，剧烈地震颤，这跟酒精没有关系。他摇摇晃晃地站起身子，他的一只裤脚开始冒烟，但他对此毫无知觉。

“安灼拉！安灼拉！”他环顾四周，放声尖叫，他的声音在漏风，“看在上——看在撒——啊！看在共和国的份上！你他妈的在哪儿？我求你——我求你了——天使！我的天使！”

他大声吼叫，此时天花板的一角猛然掉了下来，夹杂着熊熊烈火砸在恶魔身上，将他压在地上。他的墨镜在脸颊底下被压碎了，镜片一角深深扎进他的皮肤里去。他的后背开始起火，沐浴在地狱业火中，他几乎感受不到疼痛。

“安灼拉——安灼拉——安灼拉——”

他把压在后背上的两块木头一把推开，慢慢坐了起来。他的脸血流不止，沾满尘土，浑身颤抖，双眼圆睁——看起来实在太不像个称职的恶魔，也不酷到了极点。

“你死了，安灼拉！”他喃喃地说，在熊熊火焰的包围中，他的牙齿仍在打着抖，“有人杀了你！——地狱业火！——这都是我害的——”

恶魔放声尖叫，听起来不像人的声音，而更像某种正在遭受酷刑的，巨大而形状悚然的蛇形怪物。

“有人杀了我的天使！——混蛋！都是混蛋！”

书店外面，围观者已经被警察疏导到远处。一名消防员正向任何愿听他说话的人唠叨：“我阻止不了他，那孩子，他一定醉得不浅，或者彻底疯了。疯了！就这么走进去。真是可怕的死法。可怕。可怕——他走了进去——然后天花板塌了下来，他绝不可能——”

格朗泰尔从火焰中走了出来。

警察和消防员们盯着他，看到他脸上的表情，全都愣在原地一动不动。

他盯着地面看，又盯着他们看，终于呆呆地笑了起来。

“人民！听啊！”他说，“再没有人会那样爱你们了！你们才该哭——你们怎么不哭哪？去把灰抹在头上——去！——天再也不会亮了。”

他又嘟嘟囔囔了些没人能听懂的话，一头摔进车里去。汽车倒上大路，绕过一辆消防车，驶上另一条街，融入午后漆黑的天色。

人们看着车子迅速驶远。


	10. Chapter 10

马吕斯目前正坐在爱潘妮的宿舍里。伽弗洛什窝在沙发上打游戏。窗外狂风大作，天空成了灰黑色。这对于下午的天气来说相当不正常，但目前爱潘妮有更麻烦的事要去操心。

“这是个糟糕的世界。但我们能够让它变好。”

马吕斯冷不丁地说。

爱潘妮没有回头看他。一小时前马吕斯刚刚从医务室出来，令人欣慰的是，马吕斯没有受伤。令人担忧的是，马吕斯很不对劲。

“没有人能让它变好。”她心不在焉地说，在伽弗洛什存放零食和她存放干粮的柜子里猫着腰翻箱倒柜地找一卷面包，“你要吃点什么吗？”她问，在原先存放面包的位置发现了两包薯片，她心烦意乱地把它们扔到一边去，“你一定还在头疼。我得给你冲杯热茶。”

“你要吃薯片吗，公民阁下？”伽弗洛什说，把半袋沙沙作响的乐事薯片递给马吕斯。

“不！”马吕斯厉声说，声音变得很奇怪。爱潘妮没有回头。伽弗洛什不再作声了。

“我找到了！”她大声说，举着面包回过头，“我给你切片面包——”

她盯着马吕斯看。

“马吕斯？”她说。

她看着马吕斯。房间比她印象里更寒冷，窗外噪声大作，她的意识中某个细小的部分意识到天上在下冰雹。她的意识中另一个角落意识到伽弗洛什正在看着她。

爱潘妮往后退一步。伽弗洛什从沙发上跳下来。

“你怎么回事？”她皱着眉头说。

“对人们来说倒是挺好的。”马吕斯说，“但这全都是一团糟！我们说了什么？安灼拉，公白飞，古费拉克！我们不过是要求人们自由，但这太糟糕了，谁爱听这种话呢！于是人们不得不用枪口去堵我们的嘴。闭嘴吧，先生们！”他恶狠狠地说，对爱潘妮举起两只胳膊，作出端着一支步枪的动作，“我实实在在地告诉你：我烦极了！我们应该恨他们！我受够了，我们该用核弹回敬他们——回敬他们所有人，我们有足够的核弹，让一切重来。”

爱潘妮不再往后退了，她瞪着马吕斯看。某个瞬间她几乎能实实在在地看见那把假想出来的狙击步枪，它的重量压在马吕斯的胳膊上，它的枪口黑漆漆的。

显然，伽弗洛什也看见了这把假想出来的步枪，因为他警觉地朝他姐姐走了一步。

“啊，要我说，这事儿不能这样办，”他试探着说，“我不知道我们该怎么办，我是说，要是核弹引爆了——我们也会被炸飞呀。我在学校还罩着两个伢子呢，他们一个在一年级，一个在三年级，他们什么都不懂。”

“这太糟糕了。世界太糟糕了，没有人能让它好转，就连安灼拉也不能。”马吕斯说，他的声音变得更加低沉了，仿佛有隆隆的雷声从他的喉咙里滚过，“这个世界真不值得为它战斗。它只配被丢弃，然后被毁灭。——彻彻底底毁灭。”

这听起来不像马吕斯的声音。阴影笼罩整个世界。窗外的天空变得漆黑，乌云的边缘泛着红光。雷鸣再次响起，爱潘妮打了个哆嗦，抓紧了伽弗洛什。

“喔，”她思考着说，努力让声音变得轻快，“世界是很大的。我是说，你不能责怪整个世界，对吧？——你不能杀掉所有人。我是说，这样就不——”

“闭嘴！”马吕斯用空洞的声音说，“我们应该杀掉所有现存的人，因为他们太腐朽了，他们全都不配。要我说，这个世界应该被推倒重来。”他用令人胆寒的兴奋语气说，“我们应该把所有国家都毁灭。再也没有什么防暴警察了。古费拉克尽可以爬上凯旋门去宣布他的主张。没有军队会杀了他。”他大声说，指着爱潘妮，“潘妮！我们可以把世界瓜分了，然后——你可以得到整个北美洲，因为你是我最好的朋友。当然，你要是喜欢澳大利亚，你也可以得到它。我们可以把非洲给伽弗，因为他喜欢大象。”

换做平时，爱潘妮听见这番话大约会大受感动，但目前她只是往后缩，直到后背撞在墙壁上。

“非洲！”伽弗洛什说，即使大难临头他也不忘贫嘴，“那可真够暖和，尤其是在夏天。我还想要英格兰，你把环球剧院给我吧，我的伢子想看波里希内儿。”

爱潘妮捅了他一下，急切地摇摇头。

“不行。”她说，“你不准这么干，马吕斯·彭眉胥。”

换做平时，单靠她说这番话的神气都能让马吕斯打个寒战，但马吕斯目前完全没有注意到这一点——至少，他没有注意到他的脑袋里的声音之外的任何东西。

“这全是一团糟。我终于明白了。”他冷冷地说，“这个世界太糟糕了。我们应该从头来过。我们应该把伽弗从学校接回家，然后毁掉这个世界。伽弗再也不用去上学了，因为他比他的老师都要聪明。有时我觉得自己希望这种事发生。我允许他炸掉所有学校和所有老师。这对伽弗有好处。”

他说，露出空洞的微笑，那不是恶魔类的神色——鉴于那基本已经是司空见惯的东西了。马吕斯的眼里有种陌生的红光在跳跃。

“这才是最好的办法。——看看这些老皇帝、老军人和老政客把世界变成了什么模样，他们都是蛆虫——这太令人失望了，真让我无法忍受——”

“我根本没有——我说——我不——我不想伤害谁。”

格朗泰尔说。他正蹲在路边，雨水顺着他的头发往下淌，他浑身都湿透了，在冰冷的暴雨击打和高度酒精带来的灼烧感中浑身颤抖。

“我那时候——不过——我——”他咬着瓶口，“圣德芬，乌列尔——是个混蛋！他烧了我画的——”

他打了个嗝。

“我说，那是卫星。”他说，“我告诉他们，那是我画的——”他皱起鼻子，“好吧，我确实是骂了圣德芬两句——我是说，还有米迦勒，我说，在这金光灿烂的天空之下我看见的只是一个贫穷的宇宙。在世界的创造中也有失败的地方，这就是为什么我心里感到不高兴。我说，呸，走开，去！你们赞美什么哪？老天爷已经穷于应付了。砰——砰！景象空前。抬起眼睛看吧，闲游浪荡的天使！我不信你们的话。”他拖着嗓子嘟嘟囔囔，“但是我，我只批评，我不侮辱。宇宙仍然是宇宙。我在这儿讲话，没有恶意，问心无愧。”

他咬着瓶口，把最后一口酒仰头喝干。雨水顺着瓶口流进他的喉咙里，他咳嗽起来。

“然后，”他用沙哑的声音说，“我就——他们就——呃，嘿，看！这便是路西弗的党羽，您应当被斗争！路西弗的同党——一切全是党同伐异，意识形态——我无意向任一阵营效忠，先生们。效忠是一种没有多大意义的表演。我不信这一套。白对白是残酷无情的。你们佩服谁，杀人的人还是被杀的人？煽动人的人还是被煽动的人？我看着血汇成河流，从镶金的云彩之上淌下！我看着他们打碎星星，像打碎放着光芒的玻璃罐头。全是昏了头，这才是最初的群众暴动，你绝不能同他们讲什么道理。可我能说什么呢？先生，他们这样指控我，你不愿信仰，你不是天堂的一员！天堂是没有庭审的，因为忒弥斯被外包给了地狱。我没——我无意伤害任何人。”

他颤抖得更厉害了。“接下来——我！米迦勒的十字剑砍了我的翅膀，咔嚓一声！我是说，那是我的……我的财产，我说，您这样实在不太礼貌……米迦勒是个有礼貌的天使。她向我身上刺，又把我朝下踢，我说，先生，大君阁下，您真是歇斯底里，您应该尊重皮球，怎能把它扎得漏气呢？——掉得真快，像块石头撞进大气层，火把我烧得没影啦！烧成这么个模样，又溅了我一身的硫磺！可真邋遢，邋遢极了！”他呜呜咽咽地说，揉着眼睛，“真该死——该活，我已经不会哭啦。”

他把身子蜷缩得更紧了，呆呆地眨眨眼，雨水不再顺着他的睫毛往下淌了，他仍旧感到眼球干涩。

“那是我的星星。”他又喃喃地说，“那是我。但是我什么也没有了。——安灼拉！单凭他的美都能让人心生敬畏。我是不会告诉他的，一切全是胡扯。世界是一桩大蠢事。我再也不在乎什么了。这都怪那笨蛋天使！他高高站在远处望着人类，那时候地上的一切还是崭新发亮的……安灼拉不是在保护人类吗？他站得——他高高站在围墙上看着他们。这全是胡来！我那时候就该这样警告他，但安灼拉怎么能听得进去呢？我说，天使！”

“这可真是糟糕透顶了。安灼拉——安灼拉没有了。安灼拉能去哪儿呢？我要去——我要去拜托死亡……商谈安灼拉的待遇…… 我帮过死亡的忙，这一回他应当帮我……要我给他什么都行。”他最后发着抖说，一滴细小的雨水顺着恶魔的头发往下流，缓慢地滑过他的鼻尖，从下巴上滴了下去，又用一种无法描述的空洞口气说，那是种跨越了数千年的时间后留下的彻底空虚，“……这全是我不配……”

他又抬起头。

“安灼拉？”

“我在这儿。”

格朗泰尔睁大双眼，毫无预兆地哭了出来。

一小时之前弗以伊急急火火地抱着一座地球仪冲进了公白飞家。

“米迦勒这个混蛋！”他看着躺在手术台上毫无生气的金发躯体，破口大骂起来。

“火焰剑的伤口我没法用奇迹治疗。”公白飞揉着头发，绝望地看着坐在躯体一边的安灼拉，无形体化的炽天使身影变得有点淡薄，“我不知道——我是说——一个天使！竟然也玩背后偷袭！真是卑鄙！”他喃喃自语，“我讨厌背后偷袭。讨厌极了……”

“我没事儿。”安灼拉说，心烦意乱地看着他的躯体，又试图拍拍公白飞的肩膀，效果并不好，他的手穿过公白飞的肩膀，又从另一边伸了出来，“我才用了它一百八十年……这太浪费了。”

“你得找个人类附身，安琪。”弗以伊确凿地说，把地球仪砰地一声墩在桌面上，把欧洲大陆转到安灼拉面前，“热安教我的，这是恶魔的应急手段，我是说，它确实是有用的。你得选个人类。我来做些锁定，我们认识的人类有哪些？这样能节省时间，我可不能害你在全世界绕行一圈——这多麻烦。”他说，熟练地在地球仪上写写画画，把几个红点标出来。

安灼拉盯着这些红点，又仔细端详它们的名字。

“好吧，一个人类。”他说，把手伸向地球仪，“我想我该试试这一个。”

一束苍白的蓝光把他吞了进去。

“这就要开始了。”

珂赛特说，看着窗外狂风大作的天空，客厅传来一声闷响。

“老爸！”她转过身，跑向客厅，“你——这是——”

“珂赛特，宝贝儿，”她的父亲用彻底女性化的声音说，这听起来绝不像他自己的声音，且相当激动，“哎呀，看看你！你变得多么漂亮呀！你长高了！”

“不，恐怕现在不行，女士，”她的父亲又用另一种陌生的声音说，这是男性的声音，但听起来远远年轻得多，更加坚定，仿佛有金灿灿的光彩从这声音里透出来，太阳般的，“抱歉，我们这儿时间有限，请您理解，我正在试图扭转世界末日——”

“接通我妈妈！”珂赛特大声喝道，“不然我拒绝与你合作，天使！”

天使皱起眉头，这让她的父亲的面容显得更加严厉了。

“好吧，我让你们先说，但请您谅解，小姐，世界末日只剩下几个小时，我的时间非常紧迫。”

珂赛特的父亲发出一连串来处不明的语言。他说：

“你会说英语吗？你会说德语吗？你会说俄语吗？”

“妈妈？妈妈！”

“哎呀，珂赛特，亲爱的，看来时候已经到了，”她的父亲用女性特有的腔调说，“我需要为你解释一些事项，此外，我们需要让冉阿让先生理解，不论如何，这都是他的躯体，我们需要说服他同意去往现场。”

“全是扯淡。胡说。这个世界彻底没救了。”马吕斯快活地说。

“不要！”爱潘妮大声尖叫，“马吕斯！”

“马吕斯！停下来——马吕斯！”伽弗洛什说，爱潘妮把他拢在她的背后，他挣扎着从爱潘妮的胳膊后面冲马吕斯喊，“快停下这鬼天气！”

马吕斯用闪着造物之光的眼睛盯着爱潘妮看，那不再是马吕斯的眼神了，爱潘妮意识到她目前注视着的是某种截然不同的东西，它的存在是如此之大，充满了整个房间，又冲破天花板，像一把巨大的利剑般直刺向天空。

“来到我身边！”它用隆隆的声音宣布，“来到我身边！”

“我们会有崭新的国家，我们可以制造出新的人类，他们都会过得快活，我绝不允许他们自相残杀——就跟这个世界一样。没有人会像你和伽弗的父母那样了。我绝不允许制造恶人。那个世界将会更好，比这一个好得多。你不用为它感到难过，潘妮，你会喜欢它的。”马吕斯说，“你再也不用那样辛苦地打工了。你会过得很舒服，伽弗绝不会被任何人欺负。这是你们应得的——我会让这个世界毁灭。那全是人类活该。”

“不行！”爱潘妮说，在尖锐的寂静中，她近乎辨认不出自己的声音：它变得更尖锐，也更凶狠了，“你不能这样做。这世界很操蛋，但你不能毁了一切。所有人都会死——这绝不行！我绝不接受！”

“闭嘴。”马吕斯说。

“马吕斯！”伽弗洛什说。

“闭嘴。”马吕斯说。

爱潘妮和伽弗洛什便闭了嘴：就是说，嘴不再存在了。

冉阿让先生听完报告后的第一句话：

“珂赛特有男朋友了？”

安灼拉不知道该作何回应。

“他是个好男孩，冉阿让先生。”芳汀轻快地说，“我是说，要是他没毁了世界的话。”

“我怎么不知道珂赛特有男朋友？”冉阿让先生皱着眉头说，嘴唇难过地垂了下去，“可她还是个小女孩——”

“我认为我们目前应当首先着眼于阻止世界末日，就如同我刚刚说过的，世界末日已经到来了，”安灼拉软弱无力地抗议道，“当然，您的心情可以理解，但目前这绝不是首要任务——”

“我把珂赛特拉扯这么大，”冉阿让先生说，“她可真不让人省心——”

“她长得真快啊，我总还记得她是个小婴儿的时候——她是个小仙女一样的孩子——可她这样快就长大了！”芳汀小姐说，“还有男朋友了！当然会有人追求她——”

同六千年来的许多时刻一样，安灼拉常常为人类身上表现出的这类特质感到无比震惊。

普遍来说，同时召集三个天使和五个恶魔并不是一件容易的事。安灼拉不得不借用冉阿让先生的手机，给他们逐个打电话。公白飞、若李和弗以伊马上接了电话，并马上做了保证。古费拉克的电话占线两次，第三次接通的时候，安灼拉意识到古费拉克正在地铁口，“我帮忙设计了巴黎地铁！我为地铁写了魔符！”古费拉克说，“这该死的鬼东西不再听话了，我意识到拉丁区底下对着地狱犬部门，我是说，这确实完蛋了。”

“世界末日！”安灼拉说，“在圣德尼街，你得赶快来。在我们的街垒那儿！” 

古费拉克没有答话，电话里却猛然传来一片人声呼号：“街垒万岁，新世界的缔造者！” 

接着是古费拉克懊恼的大声喵喵喊叫。安灼拉冲着电话又提醒道：

“那就别坐地铁了！你得赶快来！”

“我的安琪，你说的话多有帮助啊！”

安灼拉挂了电话。

热安的电话跳转到语音信箱：“您好，我目前正在地狱，此地信号不好，请等我回来后再作答复，期间对您造成不便，请允许我诚挚地向您道歉。”

“到街垒去！”安灼拉说。

巴阿雷接了电话，就是一通鬼哭狼嚎：“安琪！你没事儿！我的好领袖！你没事儿！我就知道你没事儿！撒旦在下，这真是太好了！”

“到街垒去，”安灼拉说，“快去！世界末日将从那儿开始，你一定知道。马吕斯——”

“我正在去，秃子跟我在一起。”巴阿雷说，“秃子在开车。”

“——领袖，你没事儿！”博须埃高声插话，“安琪！你没事儿！这太好了！——巴阿雷，你才是秃子！”

“你们谁看见格朗泰尔了？”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔的电话一直无人接通，他的语音信箱变成了——呃，挺吓人的。像怪物在嚎叫。他又吓唬他的手机了？”

“我也找不见他！”巴阿雷说，“安琪，你没事儿就好！”

“你说我没事是什么意思？”安灼拉说，“好吧，我是出了点意外，但我——”

“缪尚被烧了！完完全全被烧掉了！”巴阿雷说，“是地狱业火！你害得我们吓死了，我们正在试图联系天堂方面找到你！你知道，我们刚从缪尚经过，我们想去接你，却撞进了地狱业火！——古费拉克那个白痴不接电话，热安又在地狱，大R也不接电话，——”

“缪尚！”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔是不是去了缪尚啦？”

隔着电话安灼拉都能听清楚博须埃踩了个急刹车。

“安琪，听着，”博须埃对着电话说，博须埃的声音听起来极其严肃，“趁着大R还没去干些可怕的事，你最好赶紧找到他。”

安灼拉挂掉电话，试图忽略心头腾起的一股焦灼情绪。

他跑出武人街七号。

“请借我您的车，先生，”他心烦意乱地说，“请容许我去找一个——格朗泰尔。”他说。

“谁是一个格朗泰尔？”珂赛特跟在他身后说，“也是天使？”

安灼拉攥着车钥匙登登跑下车库，珂赛特跟在他身后。

“是的，他也是，他曾经是。”安灼拉说，打开车门，“这很复杂，您是人类，您可能没法接受，但请您相信，我愿接受他，他是可信赖的，他应该与我们并肩——他应该与我们站在一起。”他直视珂赛特，“我也相信他。”

女孩儿回应他的视线，蓝眼睛却猛然亮了起来。“他就是那个恶魔！我看着我妈妈的预言集长大——所谓恶魔就是他吧？请您吃过牡蛎的那一个？”她快活地说，“你们发展到哪一步啦？我是说，我们都为你们两个着急——”

这些人类的脑子里究竟都装了些什么东西？“现在不是说这些的时候。”安灼拉说，启动车子，“我要找到他。”

一件关于安灼拉的事实：安灼拉驾车从不超速。

另一件关于安灼拉的事实：安灼拉驾车精于超速。

目前安灼拉正驾车超速行驶在路上。天空狂风大作，街道几乎完全成了黑色的，如同夜晚。这是有好处的：街上几乎没有其他车辆。冉阿让先生的车是沃尔沃，性能很好，但安灼拉仍旧在奇迹加成下把车速压在要漂移出去的临界点上。显然，冉阿让先生是个谨慎得多的司机，因为坐在车后座上的珂赛特并未见识过这样的车速，目前正被吓得一言不发，紧紧抓着座位把手。

安灼拉经过格朗泰尔的家。一片狼藉，格朗泰尔则全无踪影。他又经过格朗泰尔常去的五家酒吧。其中三家关门，另外两家中并无格朗泰尔的踪影，或曾经来过的痕迹。安灼拉又经过格朗泰尔醉酒之后常去的七条小巷，其中六条仍不见格朗泰尔。

天空开始暴雨大作。安灼拉在第七条小巷前刹车，从车上跳下去，顺着密密铺在地面上的，破碎或完整的空酒瓶往下走，在巷道的角落看见了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔的身子蜷缩成一团，瘫在角落里，姿态像只被丢弃的垂死流浪猫。隔着距离安灼拉都能看清楚的是，格朗泰尔的身子在发抖，垂着头。

安灼拉从武人街走出来的时候没有带伞。于是他在他的头顶张开了翅膀。在强风中他不得不使出全数力气张大翅膀，好为格朗泰尔彻底遮盖雨点。雨点沉重地打在翅膀上，又顺着翎羽末梢朝下滴。

格朗泰尔还在自言自语。恶魔的一头黑发此时完全湿透了，朝下淌着水。

他慢慢冲他抬起头。格朗泰尔的眼睛红通通的，脸色差到极点，毫无预兆地哭了出来。


	11. Chapter 11

“您就是格朗泰尔！”

珂赛特快活地说，用欢迎的姿态看着这位恶魔。普遍来说，珂赛特设想过预言集中出现过的几位重要角色会是什么模样——在她的想象中，这位爱好酒精的怀疑派恶魔的形象在里昂那多·达芬奇、奥斯卡·王尔德、杰克·斯派洛和德古拉伯爵之间来回飘忽。不过目前她意识到，除了长着一对瞳孔细长竖直，颜色如同翡翠的蛇眼睛之外，所谓的格朗泰尔大人，七宗罪之一，司掌怠惰的恶天使，幻觉与狂欢的王子，酒徒之主，看上去基本上就是个邋里邋遢，冻得发抖，浑身湿漉漉的大学男生。（而他甚至不够英俊！珂赛特没让自己的失望情绪流露出来，并在脑子里坚决地把德古拉伯爵类型——汤姆·克鲁斯或罗伯特·帕丁森般的俊美恶魔幻想用粗线划掉。）

（技术上来说，格朗泰尔确实是认识里昂那多·达芬奇和奥斯卡·王尔德的，前者同他一起喝过酒，还就《维特鲁威人》交流过意见：“我们当初在平面图上把这该死的人类设计得分毫不差，”恶魔那时拖着酩酊大醉的长腔说，“我有两个朋友当初主持过这类设计图，我想现在是时候公布这些机密档案了，”他说，“您是个有观察力的人，您一定能看出来我们在实际投入生产的时候究竟犯了多大的错误。我从不避讳承认错误，一切真是令人难过，”他伤感地摇着头，“人类：一种巨大的制造失误。”）

当然，珂赛特见识过天使和恶魔的气场。技术上说，它们跟人类的没什么区别，只是古老得多。半小时前珂赛特注视着的正是这样一圈气场，显而易见，它的颜色如同最罕见的完美天气下才能见到的那类曙光，散发着最晴朗、最清澈的清晨天空般的，渐变而明亮的浅蓝色、浅紫色和粉金色光芒。珂赛特在这种气场中读到的却是类似焦虑和担忧一类的情绪：一个忧心忡忡的天使——这确实是一种罕见的天使。目前珂赛特意识到，这一圈气场变化了，它变得更加金灿灿的，也更光彩照人了，它专注地指向恶魔，——然后她意识到天使正在盯着他看。

“你没事儿吧？”安灼拉不自然地说，眼睛从格朗泰尔身上移回挡风玻璃上，又移回格朗泰尔身上。

恶魔什么也没说，在座位上蜷缩成一团，瞪着大眼，惊魂未定地吸着鼻子，用一种伤感的神情看着安灼拉。

从历史的角度来说，珂赛特从中学起就在利用她的能力为恋爱有困难的同学提供咨询服务。这跟她能够看清人身上的气场有关，它能够向她揭示许多信息。——令人遗憾的是，这种本事并没有很好地造福她自己：马吕斯的气场太过于大了，正如身处卢森堡公园的人无法看见法国一样。——简直是大而无当的，珂赛特有时候如是想。

（不过没有必要。她用不着是个女巫都能看见马吕斯看见她的时候浑身洋溢的粉红色心心。）

目前珂赛特凭借经营这类咨询获得的经验意识到，这位恶魔的气场向她揭示了许多信息，以至于它们令她大为震惊，又大为激动：她决定不要把它们全说出来。

“你没去半人马座。”安灼拉没有必要地说。

格朗泰尔什么也没说，只是蜷缩得更紧了，身体在座位上抱成了一颗球。

“你去缪尚了。”安灼拉又说。

格朗泰尔响亮地吸了一下鼻子。这种响亮是危险的：它预示着一些棘手的事件，比如下一波哭泣。安灼拉显然感受到了这种危险，因为他又从驾驶座上扭过头，看着格朗泰尔。

“我无形体化了。”他没有必要地解释道，又换了种更柔和的笨拙口气，“不过我没事儿。我很好，我能解决来自天堂的麻烦。但我害你担心了，我很抱歉，我没有告知你，我应当向你道歉——”

格朗泰尔的气场变得如此情绪激烈，一跳一跳地闪着悲伤的光，珂赛特被亮得眯起眼睛。这种悲伤是如此古老，它跨越人类寿命所能及的时间跨度，仿佛早已经存在了上百年，甚至更久。然后她意识到，安灼拉的气场闪烁着某种同样古老的东西，它的颜色如同清晨的阳光，一种苍白光明的锋利色彩，它照亮他的脸颊，也照亮格朗泰尔的脸颊。

“别难过了，”天使笨拙地说，“我在这儿。”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看着安灼拉。

“不论如何，嗯，”他清清嗓子，又指指天使，“这个人类很适合你。他看起来很——正义。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔看上去还想说一些话，但他最后什么也没说。安灼拉看上去也是同样。沉默逐渐笼罩汽车。安灼拉目前正格外专注地盯着挡风玻璃，格朗泰尔则格外专注地越过驾驶座看着安灼拉的后脑勺。

“我真希望马吕斯能尽快解决掉他的那些小麻烦。”珂赛特试图轻快地说，“他很可爱，你们都别担心，他不会真的毁掉世界的。”

“马吕斯已经不再是马吕斯了。”安灼拉说，“目前，马吕斯就是地狱。”

“他会想明白的。”珂赛特说，“他会重新变成马吕斯的。”

格朗泰尔终于把视线移向珂赛特。

（这是珂赛特第一次面对一位真正恶魔的注视，目前她意识到，从这对相当不寻常的，翠绿色的爬行纲眼睛里流露出的基本上只是一类惊魂未定又喝醉了的大学男生的眼神，就是说，他看上去迷迷糊糊的，带着点好奇，还带着点受到困扰的烦恼神色。从历史的角度来说，珂赛特曾经在人类眼里见过更接近文化意义上地狱的神色，因此目前她如释重负地意识到，这名刚刚受过惊吓的大学男生的眼神与此并无相似之处。）

“我叫珂赛特，幸会。”珂赛特说，“我在预言集里读到过您，格朗泰尔先生。”

“呃。”格朗泰尔说，“我也在预言集里读到过您。”他又眨眨眼，神态变得带了些活气，“咳，就是您，您就是马吕斯的百灵鸟！他经常跟我们提到您，不得不说，他真是个幸运的混蛋。您是个优秀的女巫。”

珂赛特意识到她的脸正在变红。“我，哎呀，他是这样说我的吗？”

“马吕斯是个诗人类型的人，他把他的词藻全用在赞美您身上啦。”格朗泰尔说，“他那时候同我们说，他撞见了个鬼魂和精灵般的人。我可以确定，马吕斯从此再也不是原来的他了——”

“什么？什么？您又是哪位？先生，您就是所谓的马吕斯吗？”

说这话的并不是安灼拉，汽车打了个趔趄，珂赛特大声惊叫起来。

“爸！你不能偷听！”她大声抗议，脸蛋通红，“你不能——这太不公平了！”

“偷听？”冉阿让先生同样大声地说，“这可是我的身体！要我说，珂赛特，那男孩要是满口花言巧语，可实在不太可靠——”

“爸！”珂赛特尖叫道。

“您好，阁下，很抱歉，我不是马吕斯。”格朗泰尔朝冉阿让先生行了个十八世纪宫廷式的礼，“不过我向您保证，马吕斯绝不是花言巧语的。”

“您是谁？”冉阿让先生说，接着用一种截然不同的声音回答了他自己，“格朗泰尔是我的朋友。我们需要他共同阻止世界末日。”

“啊，我明白了，”冉阿让又说，扭过头用一种父亲式的，混合着操心和慈爱的神态看着格朗泰尔，“格朗泰尔，我知道，你就是那位恶魔。年轻人，听我的话，你跟你这位天使朋友必须得好好解决你们的问题，要我说，你再拖延下去不是办法。你好好约这位天使朋友出去，——”

恶魔的脸变得通红。“不，先生，您看，安灼拉是个天使——”

“他妈的，孩子！”冉阿让大声说，“那些预言说的不是你吗？”

格朗泰尔呆呆地看着冉阿让。

“什么？什么？你在说什么，格朗泰尔？”

说这话的并不是冉阿让先生。这是一种令人震惊的奇异场面，珂赛特忍住没拿起手机为这幅图景拍照：冉阿让先生的脸变得通红，这红色一直蔓延到他的耳朵尖去。

“我什么也没有说！”格朗泰尔说，猛然举起双手，面色惨白。

“你说的可不是这句话。”安灼拉说，“你要问我什么？”

“你无权偷听。”格朗泰尔说，浑身抖得像筛糠，“因此我抗议。因此我拒绝回答你的问题。”

安灼拉板着脸扭过头去。根据珂赛特对她父亲那张脸的熟悉情况，她很确定这幅表情代表一种被强力忍耐的失望神情，为此她谴责地狠狠看了格朗泰尔一眼。显然，恶魔会错了意，因为他慢慢展露出做错事的儿童般的表情，低下头把自己蹭到最远离安灼拉的角落里去。

音乐：普遍来说，地狱人员热衷的音乐通常都比天堂方面的更为与时俱进些。这是有好处的：这使得他们对未来有潜力成为客户的大量音乐家灵魂更为了解——或者反过来。不论如何，这些音乐家越变越精明了。

自然对于一些地狱人员来说，这一种工作上的福利是如此之好，以至于他们绝不会浪费它，——因此他们将它渐渐发展成了一种同人类差别不大的狂热追星行为：目前供职于不列颠人间常驻部门，曾以伊甸古蛇著称的安东尼大人在二十世纪九十年代初利用职权之便所做的便是一样典范。

（从人类方面的宗教角度来说，堕入地狱这一过程通常包含着许多神秘的可怕折磨，但正如弗雷迪·墨丘利先生日后了解到的，这个过程事实上远没有这样神秘，甚至有点过于生活化了：不论如何，弗雷迪·墨丘利用他惯用的方式感谢并安抚了这位试图掩饰其激动情绪但失败了的红头发歌迷，又为此人收藏的海报和专辑签名，接受此人递上的一杯教皇新堡产区红酒，并坐上此人的黑色宾利——这辆车保养得很好，唱片架里按字母顺序塞满了数量不可思议的皇后乐队唱片；车厢里弥漫着一股浅淡的，夹杂着水果清香的甜食气味，后方还安置着一座同整体场景风格迥异的米色格子纹行李架。弗雷迪·墨丘利坐在车后座上，沉默不语地看着肯辛顿的街道色块从车窗背后缓慢滑过，——汽车被特意开得很慢，但令人惊讶的是，路上没人注意到这辆车。收音机里在播放莫扎特的《安魂曲》，曲子演奏到一半，变成了《波西米亚狂想曲》。事实证明，这辆宾利从此生出了它自己的品味。）

目前冉阿让先生的汽车里正响彻着弗雷迪·墨丘利的声音：

无人之地，我们为什么而活，（Empty spaces, what are we living for?）

被遗弃的地方，我想我们知道真相，一次又一次，（Abandoned places, I guess we know the score, on and on,）

有谁知道我们在寻找什么，（Does anyone know what we are looking for?）

又一个英雄，又一件无心的罪行，（Another hero, another mindless crime,）

幕后上演的哑剧，（Behind the curtain, in the pantomime,）

继续表演，（Hold the line,）*

安灼拉把头扭过来看着格朗泰尔。

“这是你播放的吗？”天使皱着眉头说。

格朗泰尔盯着面前的马路。

“德·古费拉克这个大混蛋。”恶魔阴郁地说。

下一刻冲天的火光猛然冲破汽车面前的沥青路面，仿佛无数埋在地下的燃烧弹被同时引爆，熊熊烈火直直刺向天空，成了一堵地狱业火的高墙。

同地狱方面狂热的追星行为不同的是，天堂人员的音乐品味普遍乏善可陈且过时，对此古费拉克大为着急，尤其是当他发现弗以伊和若李似乎双双跳进音乐之声的大坑并在缪尚频繁演奏它的时候。（“饶了我吧，你这天使！”古费拉克大声呻吟，“把这恶贯满盈的奥地利人带走！”）

古费拉克对此的策略是简单的：目前他正准备在缪尚引进今年YouTube播放量最高的的一众音乐榜单（这种榜单的发明有他本人的功劳在其中）。热安沉迷于迷幻电子，巴阿雷则热衷于工业金属。（“这些聒噪的东西把我们的会议场所搅得鸡犬不宁，”安灼拉某一次抗议道，“我们为什么不能播放，我不知道，《魔笛》呢？”）

（“我们应该播放《浮士德》，音乐天使，”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地抬着笑眼看着安灼拉，“地狱的服务业应当与时俱进，这很重要，”他说，又撇撇嘴，“这本来是我们的行业机密，大脚板·布莱克是个敬业的家伙，可他和那个人类走得太近了，”他又说，“我是说那条老狗，那顽固的德国流氓，梅菲斯托弗勒斯。”）

“歌剧当然是好的，”知情的古费拉克明智地说，“但歌剧这类东西需要现场，需要氛围，我是说，自从我将留声机介绍给沃菲·莫扎特之后，他的说法就是这样：我们仍需要到现场去欣赏歌剧——嗯，我是说，安琪，你得让大R再做些安排，你们一定得多多去巴黎歌剧院——”

“闭嘴，古费拉克。”肇事的格朗泰尔脸颊通红地说，“而且沃尔夫冈没说过这话。”

这段插曲是这样的：同普遍的大众印象不同，在ABC社的五位实实在在的魔鬼中，最享受变出怪状惊吓人类的并不是巴阿雷公民，或者古费拉克公民，（当然，从数目上来说，这两位实际上变出怪状惊吓人类的次数是最多的，）——而是格朗泰尔。

原因相当简单，格朗泰尔总是为人类的可怕而感到震惊。（“这是一种人类式的报复心理，”他某一次对古费拉克承认道，醉醺醺地摇头晃脑，“人类太吓人——吓人了，我是说，真是叫人害怕——我们，嗝，抱歉，我是说，恶魔，比方说，绝不能这样坐以待毙，我是说——”）

另一件格朗泰尔本人并不自知，但确实是事实的因素是：所谓的格朗泰尔大人，七宗罪之一，司掌怠惰的恶天使，幻觉与狂欢的王子，酒徒之主，确实具有这类潜质变形成最为悚然可怖的那一类形状，它是七头蛇样的，獠牙狰狞而漆黑竣竣，克苏鲁神话般的——能胜过他的只有地狱公爵热安公民，但花蛇热安从不展现这类形状，而古费拉克和巴阿雷则并不具备这种可怖的本事。

这种兴趣鲜少获得满足，但也有例外：不论如何，格朗泰尔不得不承认是，安灼拉确实说错了一件事：二十世纪并不是特别幸福。至少，二十世纪前期不是特别幸福。——1941年的时候安灼拉投身于自由法国运动，那段时间格朗泰尔和古费拉克都在巴黎，收割德国人和法国人的灵魂，——那段时间格朗泰尔和古费拉克的记忆都指向了同一种状态：他们好像在街上白捡业绩，只不过偶尔要同一些天使抢抢灵魂，不论如何，告密和背叛行为对于上界和下界同样抢手，普遍来说，那一般是格朗泰尔和古费拉克最有干劲的时候。

“我真烦这种日子。所有人类都过得不快活，可这是巴黎呀，”古费拉克那时候说，“酷刑部门的人正在要求加班费和补贴。你知道他们现在正在地狱罢工，对吧？”

“人类总得教会我们点东西。罢工算一样。”格朗泰尔说，“不论如何，这属于人类事务。连别西卜都没有干涉的权力。”

古费拉克叹口气。又来了，古费拉克一直以来的毛病是，他太喜欢人类了，他就是忍不住。此时他忧虑地看着格朗泰尔。

“说老实话，我从来不喜欢德国人。”古费拉克说，“梅菲斯托刚离开柏林，他说德国分部的酷刑部门也开始要求加班费了，那可是德国部门！他是这套说法，哦，不，我们也不能干涉人类事务，我们没法劝服我们服务范围的人类输掉战争，”他恼火地喵喵叫，“那条笨狗！”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“他去奥斯维辛培训了？”他幸灾乐祸地拖着声调说，“我早就预言过这么一天，有一天恶魔得跑到人类的单位观摩和学习恶行。尤其是梅菲斯托！——可有他好受的。我告诉你们，人类比恶魔厉害多了。他绝对会后悔申请这个职位的，他的竞争力哪儿比得上人类呢！——他还是老匠人的那一套工作模式，挨个引诱，这完全不行，还可能把他自己给绕进去。你等着瞧，我跟他赌了三轮酒，他绝对输定了。”

“要是德国人真的赢了，”古费拉克说，“撒旦在下，这种日子哪儿还有尽头呀？这可是巴黎，人类应该在此地过得快活——”他说，“天堂在上，我甚至怀念十九世纪。那次集体无形体化事件，你知道，”他迷蒙地叹口气，“浪漫主义的，啊，我们那时候的理想！”

格朗泰尔盯着古费拉克的脖子看。当然了，那次集体无形体化事件。古费拉克这个记吃不记打的家伙。——那时候古费拉克是倒数第二个回到地狱总部的，古费拉克的脖子上洞穿了两个孔，能从一边望到另一边，长期以来格朗泰尔始终不明白的是，颈动脉能喷出那么高的血柱这种设计究竟是谁发明的，这太恶趣味了。那时候古费拉克拖着那具失去功能的躯体在地狱后门前欢呼雀跃，大声尖叫，‘恭喜！大R！你们两个终于走到这一步了！’他兴奋地坏笑着说，用力鼓掌，‘我早就告诉过你的！安琪哪儿会拒绝你呢？——你一定得请大家喝酒！’。

格朗泰尔那时候还在收不住地笑，看见古费拉克怀里的躯体的同一瞬间，他感觉他在一百年内都再也不想笑了。不论如何，你没法对你用了几千年的一具躯体完全没有感情，是吧？

“不，我不怀念。”格朗泰尔最后大声说，“十九世纪没有什么好怀念的。”

这当然是一句谎话，对于恶魔来说也实在不太专业，因为格朗泰尔大概把过多思想暴露在了脸上。但古费拉克只是露出笑容，然后同格朗泰尔干了一杯。

（如果他们仍旧身处十九世纪，或许古费拉克还会念他们当初一同在缪尚和柯林斯想出来的那些祝酒辞，——它们充满了嬉笑怒骂式的调情，但句句都是同世界的道别，在格朗泰尔的煽风点火下变得凄凉哀婉至此，以至于后来当古费拉克确实身处街垒的时候，他事实上并没有念这些祝酒辞。）

最后他们什么也没说，只是仰头喝干了酒。

1941年的时候安灼拉的一个接头任务位于巴黎歌剧院。普遍来说，安灼拉领导的都是同无线电和电报机有关的工作，从中截获同盟国消息和同抵抗组织联系，但事情总有例外。那时候安灼拉同时使用着许多名字，其中之一是路易·安托万，另一些他同样频繁使用的名字包括让·雅克，以及马克西米连。（这二位名字的来源目前都在地狱。） 

目前一头金发的革命天使路易·安托万先生正顺着巴黎歌剧院的观众席往舞台上走，手中挟着一捆资料和经过解密的情报。迎接他的两位人类特工站在空荡荡的舞台上，他们的黑色身影一高一矮，倒映在光滑的金棕色木质地面上。

“前线的消息我已经带来了，”路易·安托万先生说，“这些消息来自北非战场，”他说，从怀里抽出一沓纸张，递到对方手上，又抽出另一沓资料，“这来自国内的抵抗组织，他们下一周要同我们会面，我们需要商谈获得军火的渠道，这儿则是工人团体的消息。”

人类特工露出志得意满的微笑，路易·安托万先生皱起眉头。

“感谢您，”人类特工说，“这些消息是至关重要的。不论如何，元首要是知道巴黎还有这么多抵抗组织，一定会非常吃惊。您将这些情报送到我们手中，我们本该好好感谢您，但是目前情况复杂——”

人类特工说，双双抽出了华瑟手枪，把枪口对准路易·安托万。

“您是个单纯的人，”人类特工说，“对我们的话一点儿也没有质疑，——您不适合做什么情报工作，您太过愚蠢了。”

路易·安托万先生用看不出吃惊的蓝眼睛冷冷地看着他们，他的双颊苍白无血色，像一尊贞静的，少女般面容的云石雕像。

“这可真是太可惜了，我原是相信你们的，”他说，“你们这些人类……”

他看上去像是还想说些什么话的样子，但此时歌剧院的天花板上发出一种奇怪的声响，接着从舞台上方的架子上凭空走下一个黑色的人影来：他看上去身材单薄，带着点醉酒般的摇摇晃晃笨拙地跳到舞台上，拍了拍整洁的正装外套。

“格朗泰尔！”路易·安托万先生瞪大眼睛看着来人，“你到这儿来干嘛？”

“我也很高兴见到你，阿波罗，”穿黑衣服的人嘶嘶地说，“我可不想看你陷入麻烦。”

他说着，揉着眼睛扭过头看着两位人类特工，“抱歉，我有点——有点宿醉，你知道，头有点疼，我就只好又去喝了两杯，你们两个，嗯。”他摇摇晃晃地指指这对人类特工，“你们聊到哪儿了？”

两位人类特工露出大不解的神态，两把华瑟手枪分别指向了安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

“哦，你们真好，让我想起了一些值得怀念的事儿，”格朗泰尔讥讽地说，“你们不需要这样的。——一百零九年了，人类一点儿也没变。”

“格朗泰尔，别胡闹！”安灼拉说，捂住额头，“事情没有失控。”

“快帮我个忙，好天使，我手头正好缺少业绩，”格朗泰尔说，又抬起头看着头顶，“这盏吊灯需要维修一下了，恶魔只需要最后出手，——唉，我本打算将这一招留给明天将要来此处观看《魔笛》的那群纳粹军官用的，酷刑部门向我订购了十几个罪人的灵魂，我实在太忙了。不过你们两个，”他隔着墨镜看着两名人类特工，咧开薄嘴唇，笑出一口对于人类来说实在有点过尖的白牙，“三十秒之后，你们头顶的这盏吊灯将要往下落，不，我不是那种会给你们留下逃跑机会的家伙，因为你们两个我要亲自处理。”

他摘掉了墨镜。

从人类特工的视角来看，这个留着凌乱黑发的苍白青年在这一瞬间摘掉的是某种远远大得多的伪装——接着意识到他们正注视着彻底来自地狱的，绿色火焰般的视线。

“谁胆敢再一次枪杀安灼拉，”这位男青年用完全非人类的嘶嘶声说。他看起来也不再像个人类了，某一瞬间某种狰狞可怖的，庞大的，触手般的蛇形怪物纠缠在一起，从这位男青年的身上向外张突，伴随着一股黑竣竣的高级邪恶雾气，他的面颊变形成骷髅形状的，但是骷髅也不该生着这样的蛇类獠牙，——可他还在变形，它越变越大，越来越近，越来越超自然——它是如此可怕，这超过任何人的承受能力，他们在彻底狂乱的巨大恐惧中放声尖叫，接着某样大而沉重的东西从天而降——人类特工中的一位在最后关头意识到头顶的水晶吊灯不该砸到舞台，而是观众席上——但这没有意义，没有意义，因为在地狱它本身面前再没有什么是不可能的——

格朗泰尔吐出一口气，拍拍两只手，弯下腰从水晶吊灯和之下一片狼藉的血污中奇迹般地抽出一沓干干净净的资料，他把它递给安灼拉。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说，两只手把资料抓紧了。

“哎呀，我很抱歉，天使，”格朗泰尔说，挠挠头发，“我刚刚说了什么啦？”

天使拉住他的手。

“你愿不愿意来看《魔笛》。”天使垂着眼睛说。

恶魔飞快地眨着眼睛。

“好，呃，当然，我是说。”他清清嗓子，“好，行。你说什么都行，天使。”

他们一同沉默了一会儿。

“你还记得沃尔夫冈那小孩吗？”格朗泰尔又说，“我可以让他来给我们指挥——”

“沃尔夫冈，对，我当然记得他。”安灼拉说，“他总是蹦来跳去的，不是吗？那个精力充沛的人类。不，我是说，不，谁知道他会把歌词改成什么样，说不定是《纳粹是傻逼》。我们只需要来看魔笛就行。”

“好，”格朗泰尔说，“你说什么都行。”

他们又一同沉默了一会儿。

“我去租包厢。”格朗泰尔说。

天使的蓝眼睛对上格朗泰尔。

（巴黎歌剧院发生过许多鬼故事，这是其中一件。当然，格朗泰尔确实是认识加斯通·勒鲁的，但这是另一回事。）

（此外安灼拉从没有告诉格朗泰尔的事是，那时候他给纳粹间谍的文件全是假的，热安做了些文法上的修改，并填充了些拉丁文隐喻，这些隐喻翻译出来的意思是‘未来万岁，自由万岁，白痴！’）

*这里播放的是困团的《the show must go on》

（我终于对饭桶坑下手了）（野梦成真）


	12. Chapter 12

（没想好新年特辑，等完结了补上嘿嘿）

马吕斯的眼里闪着一种幽深的红光。他的头发在看不见的风中飘散，像黑色的海草。

爱潘妮和伽弗洛什都坐着盯着他看。出于不可言喻的原因，他们都无法起立。马吕斯用一种略微显得较为平静的语气（但仍听起来像遥远的雷声）对他们说：

“听着，我很抱歉让你们都闭嘴，但事情会变好的，你们会看到的。潘妮，伽弗，你——”

普遍来说，伽弗洛什都是个胆大包天的真正勇士，但目前情况特殊。他指着他失去嘴巴的下半脸颊，现在那儿呈现一片空白，仿佛从未有过，也再也不会有一张嘴，那是属于他自己的嘴：弧度弯弯的，灵活的薄嘴唇，有点儿兔牙，下嘴角由于和人打架而破了一块，张着一小片三角形的深红色伤口。

“伽弗洛什！”

马吕斯大声说，这听起来略有些像马吕斯本人的声音了，透着浓浓的绝望，“不要害怕，伽弗，我没有——不，这不疼，是吗？我不想弄疼你。你不该这样——”

伽弗洛什用恶狠狠的眼神看着马吕斯：在这种时刻，他看上去同他被激怒的姐姐一模一样。

“不准哭！”马吕斯大声命令道，“我会让你们都笑，你们都笑起来！”

伽弗洛什和爱潘妮于是笑：仿佛有看不见的铁镣拧着他们的嘴角，看上去更可怖了。

不应该是这样的，马吕斯用闪着红光的地狱双眼看着这幅折磨人的表情，又让他们停下。

“马吕斯·彭眉胥，”爱潘妮腾地跳起来，“你是个混蛋——我们要走了。”

爱潘妮脸色苍白，神态比起暴怒更像一种伤心的失望，她对目前的状况完全了然，但她甚至并不怕他：这种情况是不合常理的，灾难性的，毁灭性的，它将要杀死所有人，但爱潘妮总能掌控事情的走向。马吕斯想着她的这种神态，它在一种陌生的状况下显得更加像爱潘妮了：一个灾难底下的爱潘妮。

她拉着伽弗洛什的手往门外跑。

“别他妈的跟着我们了。”她回头看着他，把伽弗洛什揽到自己背后，“他妈的，我不在乎你会飞。你是个混蛋。”

“那就走吧，”马吕斯满不在乎地说，“我会有更好的朋友，他们就要来了——我用不着你们。”

爱潘妮冷冷地看他一眼。他们什么也没说，转身跑下宿舍公寓楼，脚步在楼梯上登登作响。

雷声从窗边滚滚而过，马吕斯打了一个寒噤。这种雷声是有意义的，它冲着他说：

让他们走……世界归你所有……你有能力……你有荣耀……让他们走……

The show must go on,

The show must go on,

Inside my heart is breaking, 

my make up may be fading but my smile still stays on, 

格朗泰尔和安灼拉一同盯着面前滚滚的地狱业火的高墙。

“古费拉克，”安灼拉捂着额头，“真是他干的。”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“真是鬼来之笔。”他说。（stroke of demonic genius）

问题是明显的：汽车里坐着一个天使，一个恶魔和一个人类——其中这天使仍占据着一名人类的躯体。格朗泰尔想这样的地狱业火大约杀不死他，但总归是一桩麻烦，而对于珂赛特和冉阿让来说，问题则还要严重得多。

天使回过头看着格朗泰尔。

“我们得想出办法，”天使说，“我们能换条路线吗？”

“不能。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉盯着它看，又严厉地把视线移向格朗泰尔。两点明明灭灭的黑色和红色火光映在安灼拉的眼里，跳跃着放出光芒，像红色和黑色交错的邪恶花朵。他直直地看着格朗泰尔，让人无法移开眼睛：这是安灼拉在战场上露出的神情，却不是一个敬业的天使该流露的眼神，格朗泰尔意识到，这种眼神坚定而决绝，纯粹专注得近乎像利剑白刃，——全然是火与硝烟中的一对闪着光的兵器。（从成分上来说，战场上的火确实是人间烟火中同地狱业火的配方最相似的一类火焰）——上一次他看见这种眼神的时候安灼拉和他都在柯林斯二楼，当然，那时他已经醒了一阵了——

“想出些办法来。”安灼拉用一种镇静的口吻说，“你是恶魔，格朗泰尔，你能想出办法让这魔符听你的号令。”

“我想不出办法，天使！”格朗泰尔揪他的头发，“这是地狱业火——我们能够怎么通过呢？这么大的火，连我都要被无形体化！你见过古费拉克写的魔符没有？”

“想出办法来。”安灼拉说，“‘街垒万岁，新世界缔造者。’这魔符呼唤的是我们的街垒。我们的那一座街垒，你忘了吗？你能想出办法！”

“是你们的街垒！”格朗泰尔大声说，“那从不是我的街垒！我从没有建造过它，也从没有在那儿战斗过！”

他又哑着嗓子说，“我不在那儿。我没有参与——我从没有——我一直说，安灼拉，在内心深处，我一直是个懦夫，我不——”

安灼拉一把揪住他的领子。

“闭嘴！”天使冲他吼叫，“你是我们中的一员，你不是懦夫。你从不是什么懦夫。你那时候睡在柯林斯，你的手上连火药都从未沾上，可你仍旧同我们一起赴死！你本可以活着，或者照你经常做的那样靠着打个响指解决一切，但你没有！你不需要开枪也是一位战士，因为你为自由献身。这是一种更高层面的战斗，在这场战斗中你同我们站在一起。我告诉你，格朗泰尔，你给我想出办法来，不然，”他威胁地逼近恶魔，“我就再也不允许你——”

格朗泰尔从喉咙深处发出一种彻底地狱般的恐怖尖叫。在某个瞬间，堕天使格朗泰尔，七宗罪之一，司掌怠惰的恶天使，幻觉与狂欢的王子，酒徒之主的存在脱离人形，如同一种沸腾的黑影般彻底充满了车厢，无数凡人肉眼所看不见的，重重叠叠的黑色巨蛇缠绕在方向盘上，它们如此古老，已经存在了几千年——

汽车在恶魔的驱使下尖叫着冲向地狱业火。

“我不在乎，”敌基督在哭，他放声尖叫，“我不在乎你，爱潘妮！我不在乎……你应当远远走开，我不需要你，也不需要伽弗洛什，我还有珂赛特，她比你更漂亮，她比你更温柔，她这就要来了，她会跟我一起解决一切，绝不会像你们这样，然后我们会一同毁掉一切，做新世界的统治者……”他哭着说，“我们不需要任何人……只有我和珂赛特……”

目前敌基督正飘浮在天上，高高俯视着走上圣德尼的爱潘妮和伽弗洛什。一种远远的火光从街区尽头亮了起来，越来越近，它看上去同普通的火不同，因为它的边缘闪着明明灭灭的黑色光线，这种光线来自地狱，它的学名叫作‘黑内线’，像一种诡异的黑色日出。

“而你是个他妈的操蛋玩意儿，马吕斯·彭眉胥！”

伽弗洛什冲敌基督吼道。

敌基督从阴沉的黑色天空上朝下俯瞰着这个胆大包天的人类男孩儿，他看上去瘦小得像只棕色麻雀，声音高亢，像只小公鸡，他甚至还没变声完全。在这个男孩儿的眼神逼视下，敌基督又说了一些话，一些字词从敌基督的嘴里吐出来，仿佛燃烧着的黑色火球。

马吕斯·彭眉胥满怀恐惧地听着。寂静变得如此令人窒息，像一种黑色的沥青。

“等等，”马吕斯绝望地说，“我不是那个意思……”

但没有人在听他的话，因为爱潘妮和伽弗洛什已经跑远了。

敌基督在巨大的绝望中放声尖叫-- 

\--在意识的银幕背后往下跌。某一瞬间一些不可言喻的，扑克牌的影子一闪而过，又有些倒带般的光影向着四面八方流淌。这些倒带中含有过去发生的事：古费拉克愁眉苦脸，提着一只篮子；安灼拉和格朗泰尔一同坐在杜乐丽花园的长椅上；吉诺曼对着婴儿床上的金发婴儿露出怯生生的微笑；安灼拉穿着红色衬衫，站在用塑料铲子在地上挖坑的三岁马吕斯面前；然后是古费拉克、公白飞、热安、博须埃、若李——

还有些别的东西：某个寒冷的夏夜热安高声喊着些话；某个混乱的瞬间公白飞扶起一个伤员；某个清晨安灼拉微笑着握住格朗泰尔的手。

可这都是些叫人不太能够理解的事儿——

做画家能够锻炼许多能力，但就目前的情况而言最有用的一样是：想象力。目前格朗泰尔正在用尽全力想象一辆完好无损的沃尔沃汽车，它正穿行在平坦整洁的公路上，没有阻碍，一切顺利，这位画家又尽职尽责地地为这幅图景想象出一种明亮的浅蓝背景：这是晴空；金黄色的阳光落在灰色的马路上。调色板和刮刀：白色的颜料；柠檬黄的颜料；湖蓝的颜料；翠绿的颜料；紫罗兰的颜料；道路是平坦的，气温是炎热的，一个念头——一些低语灌进格朗泰尔的脑子里，这是魔符的声音，它听起来像是把巴阿雷，热安，博须埃，弗以伊，若李，古费拉克和公白飞的声音糅合在一处，它们听起来绝望而悲伤，完完全全杀红了眼。这不像是他们平时惯有的声音，让格朗泰尔感到相当震惊：这是六月，六月，六月，前一天刚下过雨……

汽车全速行驶在地狱业火中，发出一种散架的骨骼般的吱吱声。

“不准烧起来。”

恶魔对沃尔沃说。

因为这是六月，六月，六月五日……

“你不准烧起来！”

他想起街垒，那时候负责选址的是博须埃。（事实是它的平均高度没有超出六尺或七尺。它的建造设计是让战士能随意隐蔽在垒墙后面或在它上面居高临下，并可由一道砌在内部的四级石块阶梯登上墙脊，跨越出去。街垒的正面是由石块和木桶堆筑起来的，又用一些木柱和木板以及安索的那辆小马车和翻倒了的公共马车的轮子，纵横交错，连成一个整体，从外面看去，那形象是杈桠歧生、紊乱错杂的。街垒的一头紧接酒店，在另外那一头和对面房屋的墙壁之间，留了一个能容一人通过的缺口作为出路。公共马车的辕杆已用绳索绑扎，让它竖起来，杆端系了一面红旗，飘扬在街垒的上空。）*

想象力是关键的。仿佛这一堆残破的家具是一座功能齐全的堡垒。仿佛目前这一堆燃烧着的金属、橡胶、塑料和玻璃是一辆功能齐全的汽车。他们开着它开始这段路程，也要开着它完成这段路程。汽车猛烈地颠簸起来，恶魔咬紧牙关，黑色的瞳孔缩成两条竖直的细线。

“街垒，”他命令道，“你给我听着。”他嘶嘶地说。

火焰中央传来许多步枪和八磅炮的声响，它们全是来自十九世纪的回音，在行驶途中轰然大作——最终缓慢地归于死寂。格朗泰尔对这种死寂感到极度熟悉，因为那时是它让他从梦中清醒。从某种角度来说，这种死寂比枪炮的声音还要刺耳，比酒后的噩梦还要可怖。他想起那时候他已经习惯了忍受后面两者，于是又在死寂中咬牙切齿地说：

“我说——这回谁都不准死——想都别想！”

格朗泰尔双目圆睁，他的声音听起来绝望而悲伤，完完全全杀红了眼。汽车在恶魔的意志下仿佛生出两只火药硝烟般漆黑，步枪刺刀般锋利的翅膀，它们是人类肉眼所不能见的，又载着汽车发出一连串金属碰撞的砰然巨响，在火焰中行驶得越来越快。

马吕斯睁开眼睛的时候伽弗洛什和爱潘妮正在趴在他身边看着他。他们的眼里有一种惯常的担忧神情，仿佛已经对他的性质感到放心下来：马吕斯冲他们缓慢地眨眨眼。

“听着，潘妮，伽弗，”他坐起身子，“我是说真的，要是我们不赶紧阻止它，这些事儿全都会成真。这是真正的世界末日，它这就要来临了，就在这儿——”

他看着爱潘妮和伽弗洛什。马吕斯的身上有一些东西变化了，但目前，他只是马吕斯——并且比曾经过往的任何时候都更像马吕斯。

“是那四位骑士，”他说，“我们必须得及时准备，因为他们将要在这儿开始世界末日。”

那时候马吕斯还想说些其他的话，但一样东西打断了他的注意力。从街区尽头的火焰的高墙中猛然冲出一样东西：它熊熊燃烧着飞速冲向他们，金黄色和黑色的火焰光明大放，像一颗冲向大气层的陨石，看上去无比壮观，又无比骇人。马吕斯想它过去大约曾经是一辆车，但目前它已经不再是了，因为它的轮子并不连接在底盘上，仿佛在空气中转。

它在街道尽头停了下来。曾经是汽车门的东西打开了，三个人陆续跳了出来。

马吕斯不禁大叫出声：

“珂赛特！割风先生！大R！”

他又注视着割风先生一阵子。

“安灼拉？”他震惊地说，“是你吗？这是——你怎么是两个人？”

“我无形体化了。”割风先生用安灼拉的声音极严厉地回答，“马吕斯，你知道你刚刚干了什么吗？你差点儿毁灭了世界。地铁线路里的魔符由你诱发——海洋变成了血——地狱犬来到人间游荡——”

他用审判罪人的姿态走向马吕斯，面容苍白无血色，双眼冷峻而肃穆地逼视马吕斯：这正属于安灼拉的那一类眼神，在这样的威压下马吕斯直往后退。

“天使先生，拜托，”珂赛特快步跑向马吕斯，“他没事儿了，看，这是马吕斯，这不是地狱在说话，他是真正的马吕斯——”她着急地看着马吕斯，“马吕斯，蜜糖，快告诉安灼拉你不再想要毁灭世界了。”

马吕斯看着安灼拉。从某个时刻开始，他意识到安灼拉的周身散发着一种清冷的曙光似的，苍白锋利的光明，他对着这样的光明低下头。

“我很抱歉，安灼拉。”马吕斯说。

安灼拉在马吕斯面前站定了。

“天使先生！”珂赛特用发抖的声音说。

“不过，”马吕斯说，把女孩儿揽到胳膊后面，“这样不太好，安灼拉，你们得重新变成两个人。”

普遍来说，敌基督的力量是绝对的。在珂赛特的想象中，这一过程应当伴随着光明大放和许多夺目的效果，但事实上它远没有这样复杂，只是下一刻安灼拉便站在了割风先生旁边：一个扎着马尾辫的金发青年的模样，皮肤苍白，身材细高，双眼碧蓝，曙光晓色似的俊美面目足够凭借一己之力撑起整个天堂的名声。

下一刻重获自由的割风先生已经揪住了敌基督的领子。

“您就是马吕斯！”割风大喝道，这种凶狠的神态在这样一个人身上是骇人的，“您是怎样认识我女儿的？”

“爸！”珂赛特大声喊叫，“你快放开他！”

“我很抱歉，割风先生，我很——可我——”马吕斯惊恐地瞪着眼睛，后半句话吓得堵在喉咙里说不出来。

珂赛特慌张地围着他们打转。没人留意到背后燃烧着的汽车仅存的部件悄无声息地变成了一滩融化的黑色液体，像掺了水的颜料似的在地上流淌。显而易见的是，格朗泰尔的想象力有点过剩了，他看着这一滩黑色的液体辨认出，这大约是水粉颜料。

“真是鸡飞狗跳。”格朗泰尔喃喃地说，从这一滩黑色颜料旁边远远看着安灼拉的背影。安灼拉看上去同过去没什么区别，只是衣服变得干净了点。这是件好事，格朗泰尔想着，至少比上一次安灼拉无形体化之后的处理工作要好，天知道安灼拉的那件红色马甲外套看上去多么凄惨，前胸后背都开着殷红的枪眼，令人反感的十九世纪。格朗泰尔想。令人反感的天堂无形体化服务系统。不，他又想，他有必要忘掉关于街垒的事儿……但是鉴于他刚刚凭借着这类想象力通过了地狱业火，他想他大概没法真的忘掉它……

他回头看着那一堵密不透风的，地狱业火的高墙，它目前仍旧默不作声地燃烧着。他怒视着它，又想日后他有必要好好痛揍古费拉克一顿，古费拉克这个小肚鸡肠的混蛋。可是那时候大家多多少少全患有创伤后应激障碍，他想，这是难免的。古费拉克的设计又有什么难于理解的呢？更何况古费拉克当初在设计它的时候不过是想要制造一股绵延不绝的低级邪恶雾气——显而易见的是，没人喜欢乘坐巴黎地铁，它还带着股尿味，他不知道这是否也是古费拉克设计的一部分。（最好不是。这太没有档次了。）

这时安灼拉从人类的争端中脱身出来走向他。

“格朗泰尔，”天使温和地说，“你还好吗？”

格朗泰尔对他露出贼笑。

“你还是这样更好看些，安灼拉。”他说。

安灼拉叹口气。

“你真的还好吗？”他又说。

“你要是真的不要我了，”格朗泰尔熟练地扩大脸上的贼笑，“我就真的不太好了。你知道吗，世上有这样一首诗，叫作《这样就很好》。就是说，它就要变成《这样就没那么好》。”

安灼拉恼火地瞪着他。格朗泰尔享受地看着这幅脸蛋涨红的天堂景色，又想要去逗他。（格朗泰尔，一个真正顽劣的魔鬼。）

“你不去处决彭眉胥吗？”他快活地说，“‘公民们，那个人干的事是残酷的。’我是说，‘公民们，那个敌基督干的事是残酷的。’”

“别胡闹，格朗泰尔！”安灼拉叹口气说，“他没有真的毁掉世界。这是人类马吕斯战胜了地狱的敌基督……他是个真正的人类。我们对他的教育，应当说，是成功的，”他又叹口气，“虽然他确实把海水变成了血。我想他对布宛纳巴总有种不太正常的崇拜，我不知道这两者之间是否有联系。”他想到天堂的户籍名单，又谨慎地补充道，“希望没有。我想布宛纳巴对这种怪异的事儿应该没有兴趣。”

格朗泰尔看着远处的马吕斯：冉阿让目前仍在大声说着些话，马吕斯则缩起了肩膀，珂赛特急得在两人中间调停，爱潘妮和伽弗洛什则围在一旁——爱潘妮在看珂赛特，面色变得有点苍白，伽弗洛什则仍在幸灾乐祸地盯着马吕斯。

“珂赛特！”爱潘妮低声地说，“她长大了！”

“可她看起来挺漂亮。”伽弗洛什低声回答她。

“所以我才说，”爱潘妮说，“她长大了。”她警告地看着伽弗洛什，“而你得好好闭上嘴，知道吗。”

珂赛特把注意力从冉阿让和马吕斯之间的争端间转移出来，看着这个披散着长发，生着一对很大的灰绿色眼睛的瘦女孩。

“我是不是见过你？”珂赛特亲切地说。

爱潘妮把嘴唇生硬地抿紧了。

“没见过。”她用尖利的声音说，“管好你家老头，他要是真敢伤害马吕斯，我会让你们全都后悔。”

珂赛特的脸色变得有点苍白，她看上去像是还想说一些话，但它们并没被说出来，因为另一样景观出现了：这是四辆重型摩托车，它们仿佛是从地底浮现出来的，伴随着引擎的巨响和一连串垃圾袋在街道尽头停下了。

四个人形生物从摩托车上跳下来。从珂赛特的眼里看来，这些人形生物的气场是一种深不可测的黑洞似的东西，她因此在心里断定了：不论这是什么，它们都绝不是人类。

马吕斯往前走一步。

“是它们。”他镇静地说。

*这里是果太原文


	13. Chapter 13

四者从摩托车上下来，站在圣德尼街的入口处定定看着马吕斯：它们的眼神不可估摸，是一种深渊似的神秘东西。这是一种相当奇异的气氛：天上的风暴已经消散，天空变成了将要日落的深红和火红色，地面上由于刚刚停止不久的暴雨而湿漉漉的。

这正属于这样一种场合：马吕斯面色苍白，但此时没人能够替代他。他朝前走一步，用一种阴沉沉的神态看着四骑士：它们带着那种夜间行走的人所专有的那种慢而阴狠的稳劲，一齐走拢来了。

他们的样子有点奇怪。似乎不是穿了不合体的衣服，而是穿了不合体的身躯。饥荒变化得不太合体，那位讨人喜欢，高傲自信的成功商人过去一直占主导地位，但现在慢慢被古老可怖的本来面目所取代。

“我们的主人，我们的朋友。”

战争是个红头发的女人，要是忽略（虽然这并不容易做到）从她的眼眶、皮肤和嘴唇中渗出来的鲜红血珠，她有资格被称作一个美人。此时她正对着马吕斯露出一种惨烈的微笑。

“一切都……处理好了，”战争费力地说，“它会……自行发展。”

“不光是核战争。”污染说，“还有化学制品。那些小货轮装载着……成千上万加仑制剂……遍布全世界。美丽的液体……名字有十八个字母。还有……老一套的备用品，想要什么都有。钚可以给你数千年的悲剧，但砷可以给你永恒。”

污染是个一身缟素的瘦弱年轻人，他的肤色苍白得相当病态，双颊微微闪着光，如同患了某种血液病，他的脸很脏：一些黑色的，工业废料似的物质正顺着他的颧骨往下流。

“还有……凛冬。”饥荒说，“我喜欢冬天，有种……洁净的感觉。”

“这就叫……养虎为患。”战争说。

“再也没有老虎了。”饥荒平淡地说。

只有死亡没变。有些东西永远不变。

马吕斯和爱潘妮注意到了。

“我不是你的朋友。”马吕斯说，“我要这件事马上终止。”

“它已经开始了。”

死亡说。 

辨认出死亡并不是一件困难的事：马吕斯咬紧牙关逼视着他。目前他的皮大衣和黑头盔变成了带兜帽的长袍，但这只是细枝末节。

“我从未要求它开始。”马吕斯说。

“您的出生就是为了揭开世界末日。”死亡说，“已经办妥了，”

他略微欠了欠身，透过深渊似的眼睛看着马吕斯。

“您属于我们，并非他们。——没人能够违抗您。只要您开口，我这就终结他们的性命。”他宣布。

是时候决定谁才是盟友了。马吕斯·彭眉胥已经做出了选择。目前战争正挥舞它的火焰剑：这种火焰呈现朱红色，混合着一种说不出多么骇人的紫红颜色。

“我不明白，”死亡说，“您的存在本身就是世界末日的征兆。这写得明明白白。”

“我不明白为什么有人写这种话。”马吕斯平静地说，“这种话不过是霸权、独裁和战争的谎言，这就跟公白飞说得一样，同历史上的那一类政权如出一辙，他们利用一些无关事件来解释战争，好让它听起来足够合理，可事实上，它绝不是合理的。这是欺骗。不，我不接受这种行为。你们无权滥用我的存在来达到什么目的。”

爱潘妮和伽弗洛什走上来。马吕斯扭头看着爱潘妮。

“事实是，”马吕斯说，“他们其实不是真的。他们就像噩梦一样。”

爱潘妮盯着战争。

“我是战争。”战争说，“你们都要在我中出生，在我中服役，在我中死去。可怜的小男孩儿们，”她说，“只能玩你们的小玩具。想想我能给你们什么玩具……想想所有游戏。我能让你们爱上我，小男孩儿们。带着小枪的小男孩……”

爱潘妮向战争直走一步。

“听我说，废话说够了，我说正经的。”爱潘妮嘶嘶地厉声说，“我见了你们就讨厌，你们这些鬼，我不怕。怕！怕什么！我压根不把你们放在眼里，”她又朝前跨一步，气势好不吓人，她笑了起来，“我说，滚开，滚！我禁止你们来这儿。——你们敢来试试！”

接着她睁大那双血红的眼睛，向四骑士扫去。

普遍来说，爱潘妮小姐在学校里的战绩都是令人胆寒的，对此马吕斯深有体会。目前马吕斯注视着她：她用一种凶残的狠劲儿朝前冲，扭身躲过战争向她刺来的火焰剑，又一把抓住战争的胳膊朝外扭折，用一个肘击打落她手中的火焰剑柄，金属撞击地面发出当啷一声。爱潘妮乘胜追击，飞起一脚，向她的肚子猛踹，力气大得惊人，把战争直踢得朝后倒退几步。

爱潘妮弯腰拾起火焰剑，把熊熊燃烧的剑锋指向战争。

“告诉她你所相信的，潘妮。”马吕斯说。他的语气中完全没了犹豫不决的感觉，反而有种阴郁的坚决。谁都不能违抗这种声音。

爱潘妮略微猫下腰，剑锋一抖也不抖。

“我相信和平，贱人！”

爱潘妮厉声说。

但不论她相信的是什么，一件事是确定的：爱潘妮一定是个好战士，因为下一刻她跨前一步扬起火焰剑，照着战争梳着辫子的头顶狠命往下劈——这一切全发生在短短的一瞬间，下一刻剑刃穿透战争的头颅，紫红色的火焰啸叫着轰然腾起，彻底吞噬了她的身子。

“小男孩，”爱潘妮厌恶地说，把熊熊燃烧着的长剑握得稳稳地，盯着战争曾经所在的那一滩冒着黑烟的焦黑污迹看。

“干掉他们，潘妮！”马吕斯大声说。

爱潘妮又用那把火焰剑指着下一个扑上来的骑士，看着污染——他对着爱潘妮露出冷笑。爱潘妮咬紧牙关，眼里透出凶光。

“我明白了，”污染用一种粘稠的，呼噜呼噜的声音说，“单挑，是吗？”

爱潘妮飞速朝前跨一步，猛然将火焰剑刺向他。剑刃穿过污染的腹部，又从他的后背穿出来——这一过程伴随着爆炸，一种黑烟中冒出的红色火焰和一股焦糊的，塑料燃烧的刺鼻气味，一只发黑的银王冠从烟雾中滚落，它在一种缓缓落地的硬币般的声响中当地落在地上，又散发出一种金属不该具有的彩虹光泽。

“潘妮，”马吕斯冲她喊，“你得扔下它！”

爱潘妮气喘吁吁，咬牙切齿。这时伽弗洛什挣脱马吕斯跑向她，握住她的手。

这对人类姐弟一同盯着饥荒，看着他凹陷的眼睛。

饥荒冲着他们露出又长又尖的牙齿，又舔了舔嘴唇——饥荒的舌头是黑色的，他缓慢地把手放在火焰剑上。在某个瞬间爱潘妮和伽弗洛什都露出一种盯着熟悉的敌人般的神态，仿佛他们早已认识对方了很久很久，以至于此时什么话也没必要说。火焰剑在同一瞬间光芒大放，伴随着一种胆汁似的苦涩气味吞噬了饥荒，在地上留下一滩浓稠的黑色东西，以及一具银天平落在地上的叮当声。

爱潘妮把火焰剑扔在地上，仍保持着一种警觉的姿态盯着死亡。 

“死亡，”马吕斯说，“这一切都必须得结束。”

死亡并不动弹，风吹起它的黑色长袍。

“它现在停下了，”他说，“但会卷土重来的。我们永远近在咫尺。我是天地万物的影子，你无法毁灭我。——那将摧毁整个世界。”

伽弗洛什发出巨大的一声嘲笑，小公鸡似的。

伴随着长袍撕裂的声音，死亡伸展暗夜之翼，天使的翅膀，但没有羽毛。这是黑夜的翅膀，它穿透世间万物，直达黑暗深渊。在那之中，遥远的光闪烁不定，那或许是遥远的恒星的光线，也可能是截然不同的东西。

“他们会回来的，”死亡又说，“他们从来不会远去。”

翅膀扑扇一下，声如霹雳惊雷，死亡没了踪影。

“这火焰剑，”格朗泰尔沉思地盯着躺在地上的火焰剑看，“不是你们那边的制造吗？”

“是这样没错。”安灼拉说，“或者说曾经是……”

他们在久违的，平静下来的空气中沉默了一会儿，这种平静产生的原因仅仅是没人发出声音。马吕斯、爱潘妮和伽弗洛什笑着抱在一起，又远远地冲着安灼拉和格朗泰尔招手。

“这些玩意儿。”爱潘妮说，“我还以为这事儿有多复杂……你没法想象，他们还没有巴纳斯山难搞，而巴纳斯山基本上就弱爆了。”

“潘妮，”马吕斯定定地看着她，拉起她的一只手腕，“你真勇敢。”

爱潘妮像被烫着了一样将他一把推开。“闭嘴，敌基督！”她粗声粗气地说，“去握你的丽塞特的手！”

“这比我想象的要顺利，”安灼拉皱着眉头，“我们应该——”

“这可远远没结束哪！”格朗泰尔冲他摇头，“天堂和地狱仍然想要开战，他们绝不会轻易放弃，你等着看，他们就要来了……”

在每部高成本科幻片中，都有这么个片段：一艘跟巴黎那么大的飞船突然加速到光速，一些辐射状的眩目白光填满了舷窗，随之而来的是“啪”的一声，群星瞬间变成细线，然后消失不见。现在的情况就是这样，只不过闪闪发光的二十公里长太空船变成了二十年车龄的白色奔驰汽车，也没有虹彩特效，而是周身笼罩着深蓝色光环，边缘部分褪成了红色，它从距离地面五十英尺的高空中缓缓往下降，仿佛扑扇着人类肉眼所不能看见的洁白翅膀，伴随着一种慢吞吞的噗噗噗噗噗声——

——慢慢落在地上。汽车门打开了，公白飞和若李跳了出来。公白飞看上去还算正常，若李则穿着全套天堂制服，浅灰色的苏格兰格子纹小裙子底下伸出两条穿着一尘不染的白色靴子的腿，又把一样放着洁白光明的圆形东西夹在胳膊底下。

“安琪！大R！”公白飞跑向他们，“弗以伊已经打听到消息了，等会儿加百列要被派来商谈事宜……听说他心情相当糟糕，马吕斯，你得做好准备，”他扭头看着马吕斯，“你们做得不错，伽弗和爱潘妮，但这事儿并没结束，我想现在最稳妥的事是给你们找一座防空洞——”

“你们都没有受伤吗？”若李热切地说，“我们联系不到古费拉克，但找到了博须埃和巴阿雷，”他环顾四周，“哦，看看这条街。它大变样了，是吗？”

“我们很好，我想，天启四骑士这件事已经解决了，”安灼拉说，“我很高兴你们能来，我原本还在担心地狱业火的事，”他指着魔符的高墙，“博须埃和巴阿雷将要怎么过来？”

“他们还在路上，”公白飞说，“据说巴阿雷把魔符骂了，你知道，他就要来了……”

“是你！”

珂赛特相当激动地跑向若李。

“你和那个黑衣服的家伙拿了我的书！”

若李愧疚地挠挠羽毛般泛着光泽的淡黄色头发。

“书在热安那儿，”他说，“他马上就来，小姐，我为我们所造成的不便向您道歉。”他说，“但目前情况紧急，我可以把我的光环抵押给您，”他说，把怀里那样放射光明的圆形东西递给珂赛特，又紧张不安地叹口气，“我又要被扣工资了……这东西没有用处，却造价昂贵，您能想象吗？”

女孩儿呆呆捧着手里的这样圆形东西。

“比我想象得重。”她小声地说。

“您可以将它想象成玻璃，”若李耐心地说，“很容易碎。从这个角度来说，地狱方面派发的光环要耐用得多，目前它们被改造成耐高温合金的了……”

巴阿雷、博须埃和古费拉克到达的时候排场十足：黑色林肯的残骸仿佛冲浪般从地狱业火的高墙边缘往下猛冲，这场景是极骇人的，因为他们仿佛飞速行进在浩浩荡荡的海啸的浪尖上，渺小得像一片黑色的叶子——砰！——林肯的残骸在落地的同时碎成几片，伴随着一声八磅炮般的巨响。

巴阿雷，博须埃和古费拉克灰头土脸地从地上爬起来。巴阿雷看起来相当骇人，一些不太符合人类生理学特征的黑色血管从他的脖子和胳膊上暴了起来，博须埃则花了点功夫才意识到自己的肩膀和后背还在着火。古费拉克看上去情况最好，只是不慎弄丢了墨镜，浅黄色的圆形猫眼睛映着火焰宝石般闪着光，看上去显得更像个恶魔了。

“安琪！大R！飞儿！”巴阿雷大声说，“若李！你回总部了？”

“你们都没事儿！”博须埃说，原地跺着脚扑打后背的火焰，看着安灼拉，“可真是吓死我啦，领袖，你不知道大R要是没了你——”

“闭嘴，秃子！”格朗泰尔大声说，“还有你，德·古费拉克，我必须找你算账，看看你都写了个什么魔符——”

古费拉克委屈地喵喵叫。“我不是故意的，大R，我的宝贝儿，可你不知道当时的状况有多令人难过，那些人类，他们甚至关起房门不让我们进去！你以为若李李李李和我是怎样死的？于是我想，哦，这些人类，有时候他们还是挺讨厌的，是吧？——你不是也专门收拾了那十二个国民自卫队吗？”

格朗泰尔清嗓子，又朝安灼拉看了一眼，该死的，安灼拉正目光灼灼地看着他。

“我才没有！我不在乎他们，”他只好挺着脖子胡说，“你不准胡说，古费拉克。”

古费拉克的猫眼睛意味深长地眯了起来。

“下不为例，古费，”安灼拉叹口气，“我理解你的心情，但就目前的状况而言，它给我们添了很多麻烦。”

“好安琪，好领袖，”古费拉克甜蜜地打着呼噜说，“我保证，绝不再这样干了。”

“不论如何，”博须埃说，若李的光环不知为何目前在他手上，他用两根指头怀念地摸着光环的圆滑边缘，“我们这边目前还缺谁？最亲爱的一个，最勇猛的一个——”

混凝土地面沸腾着发出一连串隆隆的声响，伴随着一种鲜红色的，岩浆般的发光东西从中缓缓升起，仿佛由下而上地注入一件庞大的透明模子里，越升越高，越发庞大，它的形状令格朗泰尔想到曾经是街垒的那座建筑，只不过原来来自大型家具的残骸和废旧床垫的材料目前全被黑色的合金替代了，这种金属经过一种只有地狱具备的冶炼技术，在高温下往下淌着狰狞的深红色液滴，使得这建筑看上去更像一座堡垒了。

一个人影从翻滚的岩浆中逐渐浮现，伴随着硫磺的气味和血红色的光慢慢往上升，姿态就像舞剧中的恶魔君王。

格朗泰尔和古费拉克同时往前迈一步，把安灼拉挡在背后。滚滚黑烟中他们逐渐看清楚人影的模样：它有一头柔顺长发，色泽纯白如羊毛，它穿着黑色的地狱式正装——同欧洲人类十八世纪中期的服装样式很像，只不过袖口和领口的银色蕾丝花边看上去像是由重重叠叠的光亮蛛丝绣成的，黑色的外衣下摆则被剪裁成一种神秘的几何形状——从上和从下看过去仿佛分别呈现三个和四个尖角，一种视觉悖论——

它披着一条暗红色绶带，那种颜色令人想到干涸的血迹和腐败的花瓣。但格朗泰尔、古费拉克、巴阿雷和博须埃全认得这种绶带的含义，于是如释重负地大叫起来：“热安！热安！热安！”

热安站在逐渐消散的黑色烟雾中抱歉地掸掸袖子，用那对迷幻而美丽的浅红色眼睛将周围扫视一圈。

“真抱歉，各位，”热安嘶嘶地说，有点过尖的牙齿在淡红的嘴唇底下闪闪地发亮，“我一定来晚了，迟到不好，我向你们道歉，但请理解，地狱方面产生了很多情绪波动，我刚刚正在处理投诉，以及安抚大衮的情绪，显然天启四骑士这件事的收场引起了许多不满，可怜的大衮难过极了……”他冲马吕斯眨眨眼睛，睫毛雪白得近乎放着光，“不过干得好，马吕斯，爱潘妮，伽弗洛什，这正是我所期待的，那些天启骑士……都是讨厌的家伙，我有没有提到过我有多讨厌污染？他是个小人……”

“你把街垒带来了，热安，”安灼拉说，“你做得好，现在我们有了初步的防御手段。”

热安冲安灼拉眨眨眼。“街垒，安琪？”他用一种催眠般的，文化意义上真真正正恶魔低语般的温柔语气说，“街垒本来就在这儿……从我们的集体无形体化事件起，它一直都在这儿……我只是唤醒了它。”

自从集体无形体化事件之后弗以伊的工作岗位一直都在总部，只是年年顺着自动扶梯回到人间同老朋友聚会一次。这引发了许多问题，其中之一是：弗以伊对近一百八十年来的许多人类社会的变化不太了解。

目前弗以伊正急急火火地顺着自动扶梯往人间跑。天堂正门目前正乱成一团，刚刚被配发了新军装的天使军团正熙熙攘攘地挤在大门口，以一种天堂特有的，礼貌得体的，冷冰冰的态度针对天启四骑士是如何不了了之的事实而议论纷纷——不论如何，弗以伊对这种抗议感到相当熟悉，因为他曾不止一次在集群抗议的，情绪激动的人类身上看见类似的情绪。加百列从他的头顶气喘吁吁地高声喊着些安抚的话，看上去大有被一拥而上的天使淹没并痛揍一顿的危险。可惜弗以伊没空欣赏，趁乱从大门钻了出去。

人间没有弗以伊想象的那么混乱，首先四处全没有天启四骑士的影子。其次，弗以伊意识到，ABC社所有成员，连同马吕斯和他的人类朋友全来齐了——聚集在显然是地狱规格的，被某种魔符复原出来的一座放着血红光芒的街垒周围。弗以伊一眼认出了它，一股怀念的情绪升上心头。他跑向安灼拉。

“我来晚啦，”弗以伊大声说，“领袖！抱歉，天堂方面大家情绪都很激动，天启四骑士的事宜让他们不太满意，可怜的加百列害怕极了，不论如何，”他说，“他就要来了，针对你，马吕斯，进行最后的警告。”他叹口气，“天堂还是想打这一仗。我猜他们当初想要引发世界末日不过是想要同地狱开战罢了。”

“我们这边也一样，你真该看看当大衮意识到天启四骑士不会出现了的时候有多失望，可怜的姑娘，她快哭了，我们不得不使劲安慰她，”热安叹口气，“可是我亲爱的，你戴着光环可真漂亮。”

弗以伊挠挠头发。光环是这样一种行头，它不提供任何便利，也不引起任何麻烦，以至于人们很容易忘记他们正戴着它的事实——目前它正漂浮在他的头顶，散发出一种月亮似的冷白光芒，这时候他才意识到他还穿着天堂配发的白色袍子。

他面对着一众人类的诧异目光，不自然地伸手抠了抠胸口的一枚金色扣子。

“这是套制服。”他清清嗓子，“我还是弗以伊。别害怕。伽弗，别那样瞪着我……不，别碰我的光环！它要是碎了，我又要被扣工资了……”

1941年的时候格朗泰尔负责假扮一个不存在的，出身权贵的青年在巴黎收割人类灵魂。格朗泰尔在这类方面也有偏好：不论如何，党卫军和盖世太保比起巴黎本地人，总是更受他的欢迎——这是一种同酷刑部门的老同事达成的协议，格朗泰尔目前只为这些部门提供最为罪恶的灵魂，因为订单实在太多，他忙不过来。这是很方便的，格朗泰尔那时候对安灼拉这样说，当你需要向人类展示罪恶的时候，你就伪装成贵族或者这一类的东西，大家对这类人犯下的恶行更能容忍，这只是一种伪装的技巧……

“这完全是偏见，”安灼拉那时候说，“行恶的特权不应被纵容，你这邪魔。”

安灼拉通常不喊人魔鬼，或者邪魔（foul fiend），这完全是因为安灼拉通常不太爱跟人开玩笑——因此目前安灼拉说这话的时候眼里是笑着的，阳光似的粼粼闪着光，格朗泰尔感到自己的人类心脏在人类胸腔里使劲跳了一大跳，他重重地吐气。

“这，”他说，“你替他们担心什么呀，天使，你平常又不看歌剧，这可真讨厌，这儿布满了纳粹，再没有什么好看的了，只有生着小胡子的奥地利侏儒在台上蹦跳。我得让梅菲斯托弗勒斯好好管管他们地域分部的事儿，这太过分了，他们到底还是不是称职的恶魔？”

那时候安灼拉同格朗泰尔一同坐在巴黎歌剧院的二楼观众席上。天使的蓝眼睛对上格朗泰尔。

“我听说地狱方面的酷刑部门正在闹罢工。”安灼拉说，眼里闪着好奇的光。

“我们那儿最近有点超负荷运作。”格朗泰尔说，“而且大家对加班费的要求一直得不到回应，撒旦在下，他是个拖欠工资的无赖。——当然，工资单开不出来，一切都乱套了。”他说，疲惫地朝空中一挥手，“这场战争不是我们干的。它就是——自然而然地发生了。”他说。

那时候格朗泰尔还有没说出口的一层意思，但安灼拉完全明白：格朗泰尔一向厌恶战争。他看着恶魔有点过于苍白的脸和嘴唇，隔着墨镜都能感觉到格朗泰尔不完全是由于宿醉产生的浓重黑眼圈。

“我也希望它能赶紧结束。”安灼拉最后说。

他们一同沉默了一会儿。

“以及，”天使又犹豫地说，“嗯，我能向你们那儿借两个革命领袖吗？我在人间上班，没法回去指导他们，但我们那儿有许多部门也超负荷了——三班倒，还没有加班费，弗以伊在总部上班都要累坏了，”他说，皱着眉头，面色苍白，露出那种忒弥斯式的，贞静的冷酷神态，“你想不出多少灵魂来了我们这儿。这些人类在人间执行的不是正义——我不愿接待这类人。”

“罗伯斯庇尔不行，丹东也不行，”格朗泰尔说，“他们目前是我们酷刑部门抗议运动的技术指导。我想马拉有空，但没人想跟他多说一句话。”

安灼拉叹口气，显得有点失望。

“圣茹斯特还挺想他们的，我是说，那孩子一个人好像在天堂呆得有点孤独……”他若有所思地说。

“嘿，我可是把他亲自让给你的，”格朗泰尔像条蛇一样凑近安灼拉，“你要是愿意，我让斯巴达克斯过去陪他，因为我们这儿目前唯独不缺少角斗士——但是我想他们不一定谈得来。”

安灼拉露出有点僵硬的表情点点头。

“别担心，天使，”格朗泰尔轻柔地嘶嘶地说，“斯巴达克斯人不错。”

安灼拉那时候看上去像是还想要说些什么，但此时《魔笛》开场了。

音乐像蹦来跳去的金色星星般充满了歌剧院，安灼拉在序曲中放松地微微垂下眼。格朗泰尔盯着他看：安灼拉不论何时都美得像一朵盛开的红玫瑰，令格朗泰尔相当吃惊的是，应邀前来的安灼拉穿着全套黑色正装，腰身在黑色燕尾服底下显得相当纤细，脊背的优美弧度如同玫瑰花茎。那时候安灼拉把头发梳成旁分，整齐的发印两侧铺展开两条丝绸似的淡金色光泽，卷曲的发梢顺着他的耳朵尖和后颈花瓣似的散开。一个完完全全盛装的安灼拉——但是格朗泰尔甚至不知道安灼拉还有这样的衣服，也从未想象过安灼拉穿着它们是什么模样——

小提琴的声响遥远地打在他的耳鼓上——塔米诺的声音——安灼拉的蓝眼睛专注地看着舞台，淡黄色的细长睫毛微微颤动，他的面目被来自舞台的金色灯光微微照亮，云石般苍白无瑕地——

那一瞬间许多不可言喻的念头升上格朗泰尔的脑海，它们像一窝蝴蝶似的在恶魔的肚子里打转，让他的心脏狂跳不止，让他的脸颊像真正的人类般发红发光。在某一瞬间他是如此希望安灼拉能够扭过头看着他，又在下一瞬间打消了这一想法。

安灼拉的眼睛由于某个桥段而笑得眯了起来，大约是帕帕吉诺，可爱的捕鸟人，可爱的天使，格朗泰尔心不在焉地想着，直到安灼拉毫无征兆地握住他的手。

沃尔夫冈那臭小鬼真是个天才！格朗泰尔终于彻底忘了呼吸这回事，拼尽全力装作一副漫不经心的模样回握住安灼拉的手。

但是安灼拉的注意力又慢慢被剧情吸引过去，他最终没有再回头。


	14. Chapter 14

同许多人的印象不同的是，在ABC社的九位实实在在的超自然体中，最频繁地把自己弄得无形体化的不是总领导危险系数极高的公众运动的安灼拉，而是格朗泰尔。

（不是说格朗泰尔缺席过安灼拉领导的任何一次危险系数高的公众运动，只是格朗泰尔喝酒太没有节制了。当初人类提炼酒精的技术还很简陋的时候格朗泰尔甚至亲自上手演示过几次，自然大受人类追捧：那大概属于少数格朗泰尔真正成为人间的红人的时代之一。）

六千年里，格朗泰尔不止一次表达过他对于无形体化的后续手续工作的厌恶之情，但可惜的是，地狱的基础设施总没有天堂来得完备，因此躯体的排挡总是不尽人意。普遍来说，格朗泰尔从失去一具躯体到重新取回一具新躯体的周期平均在两年至五年之内。从历史的角度来说，人类社会通常很少在这么短的时间内发生太大的变化，因此格朗泰尔逐渐习惯了这种模式：当他偶尔忘记人类躯体对酒精的承受能力，或纯粹只是心情太糟糕而喝得太多时，他只需要耐心等上几年，就能带着新的躯体回到人间。哦，人间总是这样欢迎他，懒洋洋地，是你，老伙计，你回来了，——他只需要深呼吸几口气，就能重新跟上人类的步调。要是他所熟识的街区酒馆倒闭了，或重新开张了，格朗泰尔从不插手这类事。至于他在天堂的那几位老朋友，以及安灼拉——他们甚至可能根本注意不到他曾无形体化过。

唯一的例外是十九世纪的那次集体无形体化事件。就算以格朗泰尔的丰富经验也发现这一回情况难以应付。一向来说，地狱方面对人间常驻部门员工无形体化的理由都是极度好奇的，但他们通常根本懒得问他无形体化的理由，因为答案一向只是一些酒的名字。这是唯一一次例外——还是相当惊人的一次例外。因此检讨工作浩如烟海，审查工作沸沸扬扬，格朗泰尔想他从未如此思念人间。要不是还有古费拉克、热安、巴阿雷和博须埃能够同他经常接头，他想这段时间还要更加难熬。

但格朗泰尔的麻烦是最大的，因为就连古费拉克、热安、巴阿雷和博须埃也没把事情做得这样明目张胆。但格朗泰尔有什么办法呢，那时候安灼拉就站在他面前，疲惫的，灰头土脸的，弹尽粮绝的，十八小时不进食，不合眼的，但仍旧鲜润的，美丽的，花朵般的，曙光般光明熠熠的，——就算别西卜本人拦在他们中间——就算祂拦在他们中间都不能阻止他走向安灼拉。（自然，这属于格朗泰尔绝不会同除安灼拉外任何人谈论的事，只是自它发生之后安灼拉似乎与格朗泰尔共同进入了一种默契的沉默状态，因此格朗泰尔也就从不同任何人谈论这件事。）

另一件令格朗泰尔感到担忧的事是安灼拉。众所周知的是，天堂对这一类有关风纪和思想的审查制度比地狱严格，何况安灼拉甚至没有填这方面报告的经验，——因此当格朗泰尔终于申请到躯体回到人间的时候，他首当其冲地意识到安灼拉还没回来。

一辆马车轰然从格朗泰尔身边经过，他意识到他正站在石头路面上一个脏兮兮的水洼里。天气冷极了，路上的行人纷纷用一种复杂的眼神盯着格朗泰尔看，一个可怕的念头闪过恶魔的脑海：要是安灼拉被禁止回到人间工作该怎么办？

格朗泰尔忽然感到浑身发冷，同时缓慢地意识到他的衣服粘着酒气，脏兮兮，湿漉漉的。他伸手往胸口摸，摸到一手还未凝结的血和一连串弹孔。这回格朗泰尔实在忍无可忍，站在道路中央对着地狱糟糕的形体配给制度破口大骂起来，激愤地跺着脚。骂过一阵后他又咒骂起天堂方面令人厌恶的审查制度来，对着天空歇斯底里地指指点点。

但更令人烦躁的事还在后头：正如格朗泰尔飞快地意识到的，人类在十六年之后还在革相同的命。（于是我忧郁，于是我头疼，我恨人类！格朗泰尔如是嘟嘟囔囔地骂，在大街上漫步。）景象是熟悉的，格朗泰尔意识到，因为街道成了战场，马路边堆着尸体，石头路面上淌着深红的小溪似的血。一切都是这样乱糟糟，仿佛时间彻底停止运作了，格朗泰尔想，因为湿透的衣服和冬季的风而感到浑身发冷，他得向有关部门投诉这事，我们的时间不能停止运作，他再也不想看见这种场面，该死——该活的。他想，一队穿蓝制服的士兵从他面前跑过，这糟糕极了，因为这同格朗泰尔记忆中的场面像极了，于是他用一种典型醉汉的姿态冲他们摇摇晃晃地挥舞拳头，破口大骂：“你们全给我下地狱！我说，你们全给我到酷刑部门去报道！”

这是个声明，而非愿望，但他们目前还不知道。格朗泰尔继续往前走，一样场景吸引了他的注意力：某个年轻人类的身影正从格朗泰尔头顶的窗户上透出半截——人类腰上还系着半截脏兮兮的三色旗。这旗的样式同格朗泰尔记忆中的模样有点儿不同，但情况没有区别，因为目前格朗泰尔已经从他本身的经验中意识到这名年轻人类面对着的麻烦：这是枪决现场。

不，操，别，格朗泰尔在脑子里爆发出一连串地狱式的尖叫，毫不顾忌礼貌地抖开翅膀往上升，隔着墙壁感到连串的子弹穿透人类躯体，裹着血液打碎玻璃，钉入窗框，以及一种从人类躯体的最深处传来的咔嚓碎裂声——这是种细细的声响，同打碎一只知更鸟蛋一样轻微，它预示着这具做工精细的躯体的彻底报废，只有经验丰富的，专业负责收割人类灵魂的恶魔——或者天使——才能辨认这种声响。

年轻人类的身子朝后掉出窗户，半截倒挂在窗框上，胳膊伸向地面。人类腰上的旗子目前血淋淋地铺在背后，他的胸口慢慢晕开大片血迹，鲜红的，顺着脖颈往下流淌，没入金黄色的头发里去——（单是观察这种血迹的分布，都不得不承认它是一种相当惊人的场面，仿佛一具失去生命的躯体上最后上演的一种无意义的动态景象。）

普遍来说，反叛领袖的户籍最终都会进入地狱，在这种情况下格朗泰尔只能想到一种措施，仿佛这完全只是一瞬间的事儿，他把年轻人类的灵魂户籍截在半路，伴随着轻微的，仿佛印章落在文件纸面上的咔嚓一声，格朗泰尔将它高高投向天空：天气糟糕极了，因为它无情极了，伴随着许多相当残忍的景象，比如天空的蔚蓝，云层的洁白，泉水的清澈，从海蓝到翠绿和谐地配合着的一片葱绿，在这种场面下格朗泰尔意识到自己脚下的由血液汇成的深红色小溪实在不合时宜，但这全然没有办法。不论如何，天堂确实是比较无聊的那一方，但就连格朗泰尔也不得不承认的是，天堂方面的基础设施确实比较完备，水管坏了总有人来修，采光更好，卫生更好，因为从没人舔墙，不像地狱，此外安灼拉在那儿，这大约属于安灼拉所乐意接待的那一类灵魂，格朗泰尔想，因为安灼拉大约也在上头过得相当无聊——

“公民，听着，我要你替我去找个天使，他名叫安灼拉，你到了天堂，就去找安灼拉，记住他的名字了吗？安灼拉。”恶魔冲着人类的年轻灵魂说，“请跟他说，填报告的时候要少顶撞加百列和米迦勒，米迦勒这人喜欢鸡蛋里挑骨头，加百列也不好惹，请让安灼拉少惹麻烦，要是他有什么理由不方便往报告上填，就全把错甩给地狱，这样天堂方面更容易接受，”他感到人类的灵魂正在飞速逝去，于是清清嗓子，感到心急如焚，“让他照顾好自己，我在柯林斯等他，我们上一次分别的地方，他一定记得该怎么走，让他——别走别走！再等等，人类！”他大声说，“跟安灼拉说——”

在这样的一类场景中，格朗泰尔突然意识到他有多想念安灼拉。——比他在地狱总部的时候还要想念——他几乎希望下一秒就能再次看见安灼拉，在人间一片狼藉的战场上，这种感觉变得更加强烈了，仿佛安灼拉上一刻还在这里，或安灼拉现在就在这里，胸口别着三色花，手中提着卡宾枪，头发被裹着硝烟气味的风刮得飘起，只是正好另一个街角巡视——

“共和国万岁！”格朗泰尔大声说，“告诉安灼拉，共和国万岁，安灼拉能听懂——”

但这话并不需要格朗泰尔来教，他意识到，下一刻男孩的灵魂踏进联通上界和下界的正门，脚步轻盈，格朗泰尔认得这种声响，因为许多次他和安灼拉共同回总部交差而走在两条并排修建的楼梯间的时候，在安灼拉脚下响起的正是这样一种声音，它带着安灼拉越升越高，进入格朗泰尔所不可知，也不再配得上的明亮的高处去。

他低头看着男孩躯体的苍白脸颊和散布在胸口和腹部的弹孔，感到仿佛突然在他的大脑里打翻一盏油灯，火焰弥漫开来，他终于意识到他的感受是什么。

他怒不可遏。

天空毫无征兆地朝下降下一道紫色闪电，仿佛注入一座透明的人形模子里，它逐渐成型，变成一个高个子男人的模样，一头整整齐齐的黑发，穿着白色高定西装，脖子上围着一条紫色围巾。

沥青地面发出一种震耳欲聋的响声，又裂开飘着火焰的血红的大口，从中慢慢升上来一个人形，头顶着一副巨型苍蝇状的帽子——（或真正的变异苍蝇，这是地狱，没人能说得清楚，）——带着一种漫不经心的，近乎女性化的轻盈态度左右拍拍肩膀上的灰尘，扭头看着加百列。

他们对视一眼，一同迈步走向马吕斯。

“马吕斯·彭眉胥，”高个子男人首先开口，笑眯眯地指着马吕斯，“敌基督，您好。”

马吕斯皱起眉头。这位光荣的大天使——或按照古费拉克和热安使用的表述，这位光他妈荣的大天使——在说法语的时候使用的是一种同他的外公相似，却更加浓重的美利坚口音。联想到外公身上的种种其他特质，马吕斯突然对这位他妈的大天使失去了许多好感。

“额，”热安往前跨一步，“别西卜大人，您可能不太理解……”

“闭嘴，”别西卜用嗡嗡的声音说，冷淡地瞥了他一眼，“热安·博鲁维尔，你的行嗡为已经说明了你的阵营。我能看得出来，你们都成了叛徒，”她将在场的几个恶魔全打量一通，这种眼神很难形容，让人想起锉刀顺着脊椎往下刮的感受，“我相信，你们嗡未来将会有许多话好向我们交代——”

热安往后退一步，弯腰冲别西卜行了个繁复的礼，浅红色的眼睛却仍旧直勾勾地盯着她。“这么说可不太好。”他说。

“我对你们没有好话可说。”别西卜说。

“好了，马吕斯·彭眉胥，敌基督，”加百列说，并拢两只手掌，看着马吕斯，“我很欣赏你在这个问题上的协助，但我们必须坚持让末日之战马上开始。也许会有些暂时的不便，但和最终的善果相比，这算不了什么。”

马吕斯看着大天使那对同伊丽莎白·泰勒一样的紫色眼睛。

“最终结果嗡如何，现在还很难说，但是世界末日必须开始，它早已写明，”别西卜说，“就从现在开始，孩子！”

马吕斯朝他们迈一步。显而易见的是，马吕斯意识到，他其实早已经同一群天使和恶魔在一起相处了许多年，以至于他们之间早已经完完全全互相熟悉，互相了解。但面前的这两位，马吕斯想，同ABC社中的任何人都不一样。

“我拒绝。”他平静地厉声说，“不论你们是什么东西，你们无权毁灭这个世界。它从来不是你们的附属物，你们不过想用谎言来利用我。我告诉你们，不行！”他说，“我完全了解你们，你们根本不在乎世界，你们只想同对方开战，就为了看看哪一派更厉害。从这个角度来说，你们还比不上我们同巴纳斯山的猫老板，至少我们都能理解，就算任何一方彻底赢了，那也没有意义，因为那对任何人都没有好处。”

“那无关紧要！”加百列大喝道，“你的命运早已写明，这是上帝的伟大计划……”

“伟大计划，”安灼拉冷冷地说，“就是不可言喻的计划吗？”

“安灼拉，”加百列看着安灼拉，冲他做个威胁的手势，“你最好给我把嘴闭上。”

安灼拉严峻地皱起眉头，格朗泰尔趁着他开口说话之前一把将他往后拽，又对着他微微摇摇头。

“你不能反抗你的命运！”加百列又冲着马吕斯说，“你的存在就是为了世界末日……”

“我来劝他，”别西卜拍拍加百列，对着马吕斯露出甜蜜的，房产广告上常见的那类有吸引力的微笑，显而易见的是，恶魔假笑的功力比天使高明太多了，“马吕斯，你可能还不理解，但当世界末日结束，你就能统治一个全新的世界，”她说，“一切新的造物都将由你一人来统治，你不想统治世界吗？”

马吕斯看着她。

“独裁是罪行。”他高傲地说，“不，我不愿做这种事。”

他看着地狱王子和大天使在极端的震惊下变得扭曲的脸，担心他们的五官都要错位了，于是又安抚地补充道：

“我要帮潘妮带伽弗洛什，攒钱买车，写论文，还要为珂赛特想出许多约会的创意，这已经够我忙活的了。我不需要什么新的世界，”他说，“不过还是感谢你们的好意了。”

加百列和别西卜看起来并没有获得安慰，直到大天使冲蝇王使个眼色，两人一同转身背过马吕斯去，用一种听起来没那么正式，却更加深受困扰的语气议论道：

“麻烦极了，你能想象吗，我得回去告诉天使大军他们无仗可打……几千几百万天使军队！我又放了他们鸽子……我根本没法想象他们会干出什么来……”

大天使说，由于恐惧而瞪大双眼看着蝇王。

“我可还得回去告诉所有恶魔回去上班，哦，没事了，这次世界末日不过是一场演习，”别西卜愁苦地朝加百列望着，“你不理解，连带薪休假和补偿金都没法安抚那些激进的恶魔……”

“至少你们还能接受带薪休假，”加百列的眼睛越瞪越大，声音却越降越低，“我们这儿的天使都太刚正不阿了，他们甚至不愿接受带薪休假……或许他们会自己先打起来。”

“我不理解，”蝇王用耳语般的音量说，“我感到我受了愚弄……”

“我也是。”

他们互相看着对方好一阵子，仿佛在互相鼓励着酝酿情绪，又一致回头盯着马吕斯。

“但你不能反抗你的命运，”加百列说，恼羞成怒地逼近马吕斯，“你这不听话的，乳臭未干的浑小子！我真希望有人能够告诉你父亲！”

“会的，”别西卜冷冷地说，“他绝不会对此感到高兴的。”

他们伴随着一阵强光消失了。

马吕斯带着种受到侮辱的神态转过头看着安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

“我父亲是个英雄，”他说，“我父亲绝不会做这种不正义的事儿。”

安灼拉和格朗泰尔对视一眼。格朗泰尔率先小心翼翼地开口：

“听着，马吕斯，你看过《星球大战》吗……”

“我认为安纳金·天行者比撒旦正义，”安灼拉打断他，“他当初所反抗的绝地议会是暴政，因为人们有权愤怒，人们有权相爱，人们也一定有权拥有私有财产，谁要是剥夺这些权利——”

格朗泰尔捂住额头。

“喔，安灼拉，好天使，”他说，“你看，我们得……”

但他说不下去了，因为基于一种安灼拉所不太能够感受得到的力量，格朗泰尔突然惨叫着倒了下去。同时产生了激烈反应的还包括古费拉克、热安、博须埃和巴阿雷——接着一种庞大的——丑陋的——轰轰作响的——

街垒面前的地面开始颤动，声响仿佛一辆地铁驶过，但这下面没有地铁。更像是有什么东西准备钻出地面，混凝土地面猛地一摇，跳动起来，黄烟从裂缝中升起。

“这是撒旦，”安灼拉冲着公白飞、若李和弗以伊大声喊。这正属于街垒的这一类功能，他们遵循着一百八十年前的记忆守在岗位上，“他就要爬出来了！”

“该死的玩意儿，”格朗泰尔骂道，紧绷的声音饱含痛楚，“撒旦！你不明白吗，安灼拉，他特别特别生气，这是私人恩怨，我们完他妈蛋了！”

安灼拉不理他，在这座地狱规格的街垒中四处搜索，仿佛凭空从记忆中捡起了一把步枪。

它看上去很像那次集体无形体化事件中他们使用的枪，但安灼拉意识到，经过地狱的冶炼技术之后，这把枪周身漆黑，枪口散发着一种暗沉沉的，明明灭灭的红光，像是映着历史中某一时刻的战火的倒影。它的形状也不太一样了，看上去更长，也更棱角锋利了。

他把它举起来，架在街垒上，又透过街垒看着街道尽头：那儿大敌将至。仿佛这种举动带有一种象征意义，此时一种肃穆的空气在所有人中间流动着——他们的外衣沿着接缝撕裂。如果必须离去，最好是以真身上路，洁白的和漆黑的羽翼伸向血红的天空。

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉：在某个瞬间，司掌曙光的炽天使，光耀的精金，风云火金的异象，修建太阳者，除魔军团成员，持天平的审判官，他的存在彻底脱离人形，如同一种瑰丽的曙光似的充满了整个街垒，如同透明的深海似的蓝色天空，鲜红如血的云彩和夹在两者之间的那一道浅淡的，白色和金色的长长光带。这是彻底安灼拉色的，格朗泰尔意识到，因为那是安灼拉双眼的颜色，安灼拉嘴唇的颜色和安灼拉发肤的颜色，曙光色的，光明盈盈的，鲜活的，奇迹般的，令人心脏砰砰狂跳的，他的安灼拉，格朗泰尔在心中尖叫，他的安灼拉，他的阿波罗，他的天使，……

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔最后说，恶魔的身子在撒旦造成的压力之下有点儿站立不稳，他吃力地冲安灼拉抬着头，安灼拉意识到他手里握着一截打碎的玻璃酒瓶l，它没什么用处，但话说回来，什么东西都没有用，“不论发生什么，你是个好领袖，……你知道我信你，安灼拉，”他用一种说不出的，奇异的温和神态看着天使，“我信仰你。”

安灼拉对他露出微笑。

街垒是这样一种东西，它仿佛具有一种历史的魔力，因为安灼拉的笑容还未结束，一样猩红色的，硕大无朋的狰狞东西从地底钻了出来。

马吕斯面色惨白，他冲它看去。从人类的角度来看，这样东西背着一对类似翅膀的东西，但没有羽毛，看上去更像是大型蝙蝠一类的东西。

它长着一张类似人的脸。目前这张脸上的双眼正对着马吕斯。

“我的儿子在哪儿？”它用隆隆的声音说，“你——你是我的忤逆的儿子吗？”

马吕斯瞪着它看。在某一瞬间，他感到他的手被握住，两边的肩膀也分别被两只手搭上——他后知后觉地意识到它们分别来自爱潘妮，安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

“马吕斯，记住，现实世界听你的号令，”安灼拉说，“你能改变许多事，但这完全靠你的意志。”

“马吕斯，”格朗泰尔说，“你知道，你是个人类，你不是天堂道成肉身，也不是地狱道成肉身，因为你代表人类。——这样很好，不是吗？不论发生什么，我们都支持你——”

“真是个难看的红色土疙瘩。”爱潘妮说，用的正是爱潘妮在最狂暴的战斗中才会使用的那类黑暗而沙哑的声音，“它也同之前那四个骑跳跳三轮车的家伙一样？”

“不，潘妮，”马吕斯说，“它不一样。”

“到这儿来！”那隆隆作响的红色物体说，威胁地用拳头敲击地面，威力大约同一颗小型导弹差不多，“到这儿来！”

“不。”马吕斯冷峻地说，“你不是我父亲。”

那东西变得更加张牙舞爪了。在某一瞬间仿佛冲街垒射来许多来自地狱的，岩浆似的猩红色流弹，它们打在街垒上，仿佛许多空尖弹击打在上面，似乎还有许多被激怒的敬业恶魔的影子爬上街垒，全处于一种不真切的，介于影子和糟糕的残缺形体之间的状态——这正属于街垒的那一类功能，所有人都带着一种老练的态度抵抗攻击：古费拉克捡起了那把火焰剑，伴随着“砰”的一声，火焰剑像镁条似的冒出火焰。热安和巴阿雷都举着枪，只不过热安的枪看上去像是来自二十二世纪，巴阿雷的枪则看上去像是来自十六世纪——但这没有区别，因为它们不过是来自地狱的投影——公白飞和弗以伊共同把街垒的一层防护慢慢升起来，一百八十年前那儿原本是床垫摆放的位置，目前那儿是一堵带着尖刺的合金高墙。

一切全笼罩在猩红色的火焰和混着硫磺气味的黑色烟雾中，马吕斯从余光中瞥见安灼拉正同一个扑上来的恶魔搏斗——

安灼拉！马吕斯带着震惊意识到，安灼拉看上去不再像他所认识的安灼拉了，更像以西结书里描述的一种神迹：他的头以上有穹苍的形象，看着像可畏的水晶，穹苍以下，他的的翅膀直张，彼此相对，一对覆盖头顶，一对用于飞行，一对遮盖足面。行走的时候，他听见翅膀的响声，像大水的声音，像全能者的声音，也像军队哄嚷的声音。*

但事情比这复杂，因为安灼拉周身映着光辉，那不是虹的色泽，而是一种黑暗中的火焰似的，说不出多么骇人的紫红颜色和硝烟的灰黑色，它们是如此古老，仿佛一种历史的回音，或纯然只是来自安灼拉本身的记忆，他用步枪同一队恶魔显然散架得不太合理的躯体决斗，枪口升起一种全然不属于人间的，血液般鲜红的火焰，它的形状层层叠叠，像绽放的玫瑰花瓣——这种火焰并非来自天堂，也并非来自地狱，它仅仅是一种街垒的产物，马吕斯意识到，仿佛街垒已经独立于上界和下界，成为一种自由的新的阵营——

格朗泰尔从这一敌对队伍背后举着一把泛着红光的尖锐东西插进它们的后脑勺，它们看上去很像玻璃酒瓶的碎片，可远比它锋利：同许多超自然现象类似的是，格朗泰尔看上去相当复杂，他看上去像是个人——又不全然是个人，在某种特别神秘，特别不可言喻的角度下一种翅膀的庞大黑影同他的身影重叠在一处，羽毛闪着绿光，苦艾酒色的，又闪着红光，葡萄酒色的，在某一瞬间马吕斯意识到，这颜色同血液何其相似，以至于他也无法分辨清楚——它们裹狭着由格朗泰尔本人发明，或只是头一个发现的一切幻觉，一切谵妄，一切酒精迷雾和凶猛迷魂的黑暗——仿佛乌云似的守在安灼拉身子一侧。

恶魔扭头看着安灼拉，从那对燃烧着的绿宝石般的，全然超自然的眼睛里流露出的仍旧是格朗泰尔惯常的那一类温和的神情，正是这一神情使安灼拉透过炽天使的荣光对他露出微笑。这场景极其骇人，又极其动人，但是马吕斯不管不顾，他连滚带爬、目空一切地爬上街垒顶端。

“你滚开，”马吕斯冲着它发出这一骇人的叫嚷，“否则我就把这儿彻底摧毁，连着你和我在内，”他豪壮地冲着那东西说，面目中带着一种表示必死之心的坚定意志，“你不是我的家人！你不是我外公，或者我姨妈，或者我父亲！你什么也不是，只是个丑极了的红色土疙瘩，你什么也不配，你甚至不配做反派。你不配做什么反派！”

马吕斯向周围看。

他向下看。脸上露出

恰到好处的天真无邪。

的确有一瞬间的矛盾。

但这是他的强项。

最后总会是他的强项。

他抬起一只手，

划过一个模糊的

半圆。**

“你！不！是！我！爸！”马吕斯放声大喊。

但是那儿什么也没有了。没有轰鸣，也没有噼啪爆响。只有渐渐散去的青烟，和一辆有点陈旧，但保养得挺好的灰色大众轿车，它停在路边，一个人跳下来。

“这儿发生了什么，”这人嚷道，“聚众闹事，是吗？我必须得向上级汇报，我得拘留你们，这儿是公共场所，你们没有许可在此地闹事，更别提这些财务损失，”他絮絮叨叨地说，从怀里熟练地掏出一张警徽，冲所有人一晃，“我应当拘留你们。”他严厉地说。

马吕斯用余光瞥见冉阿让先生用一种无力的姿态捂住额头，慢慢从街垒上爬了下去。

“这儿没什么事，真的，”他用一种安慰的耐心口吻冲警察说，“我们只是刚刚阻止了世界末日。”

警察用一种充满敌意的眼光看着冉阿让。

“是吗？”他咄咄逼人地说，“我可不这么觉得，尤其是你，你这罪犯，你们需要去警局录口供——”

街垒的气氛慢慢开始松动，伽弗洛什开始翻白眼，古费拉克和博须埃双手叉腰，絮絮叨叨地抱怨起来。

“沙威，嘿，拜托，看看他们，他们都是好孩子，他们可能吵闹了点儿，但他们在拯救世界，”冉阿让耐心地说，“你可不知道刚刚处在你的位置的是个什么怪物。”

警察吸吸鼻子。

“证据呢？”他说。

冉阿让却不给他提供证据，只是耸耸肩，“周末还来喝茶吗？”他说。

“不。”警察说。

“老时间，四点半。”冉阿让说。

“我谢绝。”警察说。

“老地方。”冉阿让轻松地说，转身回到街垒里。警察在原地站着，仿佛在脑海里无声地咒骂着些话，但最后只是闷头钻进汽车里，开着它远去了。

街垒解了围。

*此处来自以西结书（果太某次把安琪比作以西结的二品天使，我就操作了hhh）

**此处是好兆头原文


	15. Chapter 15

值得一提的事件之一是，在他们劫后余生的第二天，即第一个星期日——出了些状况：

总体而言，地狱面临着许多麻烦，但没有一样能够比得上破旧的，无人维修的水管更令人讨厌。自然，总有一些恶魔往维修部门申诉更换楼道灯管，但那至少并不是个卫生问题。水管则完全不同，它滴滴答答地发出些声响，让走廊变得湿漉漉又冷飕飕，许多来自一战或二战时期的宣传单页连同被人舔过的标语——请勿舔墙——一同揉皱了扔在地上，又被墙角的黑暗的水洼浸透——与人类常见的偏见不同，地狱并没他们想象的那么热，反而是供暖系统比较差劲的一方。

目前在这样一条走廊上行走着一支队伍。用人类的语言来说，他们目前正押送着一位嫌疑人，一位被告——前往庭审。

从任何角度来说，该名被告都不太应当出现在这儿。仅仅从视觉感受的角度而言，他都同周围的环境格格不入：这是个金发耀眼的天使，曙光晓色般的俊美面目彻彻底底如同一尘不染的云石雕塑般的，他的身材高挑纤细，玫瑰花茎般挺拔的，脖子上围着一条火苗般颜色的长围巾；他的尖头靴子落在地上，发出一种规律的，清冷的哒哒声响，仿佛周身都散发出一种太阳似的，浅淡的红金色光芒。

他用一对冷冰冰的蓝眼睛高傲地打量周围。仿佛这种眼神自有一种贞静而冷峻的魔力，被他的目光扫过的围观恶魔——他们在这场庭审中扮演陪审团的角色——全安静下来。

队伍在走廊尽头的房间里站定了，三名高层恶魔分别在三把椅子上坐下：别西卜坐在最高处，两名地狱公爵在她两侧。

“这里是针对天使安灼拉的审判。”其中一名地狱公爵说，“先呈上物证，并以彻底毁灭他作结。现在开庭。——全体起立。”

全体起立。

“被告上前。”

金发天使朝前走一步，微微仰起头看着别西卜。

“被告安灼拉，”别西卜说，“可知道你犯下了多大的罪过？天堂已经抛弃了你……”

金发天使的眼神则越发冷下去了。

“我不愿与不义为伍。”他宣布，“不论它打着什么旗号，它行使的都不是正义的事。”

仿佛这话也带有一种清冷的魔力，——这绝不是地狱人员能够常常见识到的仪态，因此场面变得更加安静，近乎是冷寂的了。

别西卜越过这冷寂的空气和几节台阶走向安灼拉。

“这儿是我们特地为你打造的，”她说，“你将在此地接受审判——也将在此地毁灭。”

天使环顾四周。

“这地方好气派！我多喜爱落地窗呀，瞧那儿。我们在地下可从没有这样好的风景。”

加百列眯起双眼，不友善地盯着说话者：单纯从视觉感受的角度来说，此人都不太应当出现在这儿：——这是个生着蛇般的翠绿眼睛的恶魔，一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发羽毛似的披散在后颈上，胡茬几天未经打理，两只耳朵上分别打着形状不同的，工业风格的绿色金属耳钉，裹在有点过大的黑色破洞外套底下的身材单薄得有点儿佝偻，周身散发出一种不太容易形容的锋利气势——仿佛一种尖锐的玻璃碎片。

目前这恶魔正以一种乖巧的姿态坐在一只空荡荡的浴缸里，两只膝盖并拢着曲起，顶在胸口。要是忽略将他从上而下捆得严严实实的三层带刺的锁链，他看上去近乎毫无威胁——纯然只是个蜷缩着的瘦嶙嶙的男孩儿。

他冲加百列眨眨眼。

“我还记得您，”恶魔调皮地说，尖鼻子皱了起来，“您原来是那个吹号的家伙，是不是？”

大天使脸上显露出一种难以掩饰的，混合着恶心和厌烦的表情。目前同样在场的三位大天使全往后退一步，仿佛被恶魔看见也该算作一种耻辱似的。

“恶魔格朗泰尔，”加百列连珠炮似的说，“你他妈恶心极了。你他妈堕落得连地狱都不愿认领了，竟还要靠我们行使特殊引渡——”他眨眨眼，“你们这些恶魔，全是成事不足，败事有余，不是吗？”

“这他妈的是件坏事儿吗？”恶魔笑眯眯地说，薄嘴唇底下露出一排有点过尖的，白森森的牙齿末梢，“我亲爱的，您的眼睛可真美，这是直接从小伊丽莎白那儿抢走的吗？小伊丽莎白会难过的，因为她成了个没有眼睛的人——”

大天使往后退。

“在我们拿叛徒杀一儆百之前，”他说，“你还有什么想要说的？”

恶魔像个真正的人类醉鬼似的冲大天使撇撇嘴。要是他的双手没被绑着，大天使总怀疑他还要做些粗鲁的手势。此外大天使又产生一种奇异的感受：即他无法判断这名恶魔究竟是彻底地酩酊大醉，还是全然清醒着的。

“这链子锁得人好不自在，”恶魔说，“把它去了吧。——我的衣服都要给你们揉皱了。天知道，这是件新衣服哪。”

这自然令大天使感到一种恼羞成怒：

“你似乎还觉得自己很得意似的，爬虫，”他说，“我猜这回你可笑不出来了，是吧？”他用一种居高临下的姿态朝恶魔弯下腰，捏住锁链露在浴缸外头的一角朝外提，伴随着一串清脆的，天体和弦般的哗哗声响把它从恶魔身上抽离出来，“我们总怀疑上次的处决现场出了事故是设备操作不当——这回则不存在这一问题，因为我们决定亲自动手。总不能太相信那些恶魔，是吧？”

他说，朝圣德芬伸出手——接过一只晶莹剔透的长颈玻璃瓶，当中盛着半瓶水，晃荡着透出一种水晶似的，神圣的银色柔光。

“好东西，”恶魔扯着嗓子嚷嚷，“这是伏特加吗？我是从不拒绝来一杯的——”他放声唱道，“与我喝一杯——”

大天使加百列回过头，梦幻的紫罗兰色双眼盯着恶魔，仿佛正盯着一样溅在衣服上的肮脏东西。

“闭上你他妈的操蛋蠢嘴，现在就他妈去死。”

大天使加百列命令道。

他倾斜瓶口，闪着光的水被慢慢倒入浴缸。

“天使安灼拉，”地狱公爵之二——他在这场审判中担任检察官的职位——指控道，“用地狱业火杀害他的三个同伴。证据了然，罪大恶极，天堂不愿再审理他的烂摊子，只好丢给我们，就像以往的每一次一样——”他高声宣布，“这个天使的一次谋逆，他害我们的世界末日泡了汤！”

他用一种地狱特有的，饱含恨意的阴冷目光盯着天使。

“陪审团，”别西卜高声说，“你们已听见了指控被告天使安灼拉的证词，是否能够达成对被告的一致裁决？有罪或无罪？”

于是地狱人员高声呼号，使用的是仅能在地狱听见的那种声音——仿佛将撕裂皮肉，炮火轰炸，人声哀嚎，物质腐烂的声响全混在一起形成的一种最低沉，最惨烈的轰鸣——宣布道：

“有罪！有罪！有罪！”

“人民的意志就是法律的意志，依照罪行判处相应的刑罚，”别西卜说，“被告天使安灼拉，”她宣布，“我在此宣判，用地狱业火消灭你。”

天使的苍白面目映在黑暗里，他的眼睛蓝得也近乎荧荧地放着光，神情可怖，致使无人近前。

“动手吧。”他说。

他两臂交叉，挺起胸等着。

别西卜朝脚下仅仅做了个指向动作，指尖便有星星点点的火星，又如同被瞬间引爆的炸药似的轰然腾起一股火柱，黑色和橘黄色夹杂着的，明明灭灭的光从焰心深处蔓延开来。同普通火焰不同的是，这种火焰并非朝外放射着光明，而更像是在吸收一切光线，外焰边缘环绕着形如獠牙的，闪闪烁烁的黑影，形状仿佛小型的龙卷风似的。

英勇就义总是令人感动的。一旦安灼拉叉起双臂，接受死刑，震耳的地狱的呼号声在屋中顿时寂静下来，混乱状态立刻平息，变为坟场般的肃穆。他手无寸铁，一动不动，凛然不可犯。这年轻人，似乎对嘈杂声施展了一种压力，他举止高贵，神态动人，象不会受伤的人那样无动于衷，好象单凭他那镇静的目光就迫使这凶狠的人群怀着敬意来杀他。他那英俊的容貌，此刻再加上他的傲气，使他容光焕发，他好象既不知疲劳，也不会受伤，经过了这来自陌生地界的可怖的审判，仍面色红润鲜艳。*

天使踏入地狱业火。

“我没有侮辱你们的意思，”恶魔把两只手在水里轻快地拍着，“但我们那儿总是给人提供橡皮小鸭子的。这是我一个朋友的主义，他是个大主义者。一个主义主义者，就是说，他主张的主义总是支持着许多主义的。哎哟，我是个无知的人，我停不下来啦。橡皮小鸭子主义，先生们。”他冲大天使抬起翠绿的蛇眼睛，又快活地眨一眨，“没有橡皮小鸭子？那至少给我一条浴巾，好吗？这澡洗了好一会了，我说，你们绝不能质疑我的卫生状况。”

他伸手扑棱着水花，嘟着嘴唇哼着流行歌曲的调子，又笑嘻嘻地抬起头看着大天使。但大天使已经笑不出来了，面目变得相当惨白，又扭头看着圣德芬：两人交换一个眼神，仿佛试图保持镇静却失败了，此时全用一种悚然的神态瞪着恶魔。

“事情可能比预想的还要糟糕……”

“糟糕是自然的！——没有浴巾？天堂是多么物质匮乏呀。”恶魔说，像只猫般甩甩挂着水珠的黑色长发，向四位大天使仰起头。他慢慢从水中直起身子，跨过浴缸站在地面上，又像洗画笔似的冲着水面挥挥手指——

但这水已经变得更加复杂了，仿佛那儿确实有一支看不见的画笔将许多颜料倾倒进去，鲜红的一朵朵色素从水中蔓延开来，将圣水晕染成另一种东西——它是如同葡萄酒般透着光的，又是动脉血液般鲜润的，它缓缓漫过浴缸边缘，同恶魔湿漉漉的步子一起淅淅沥沥地落在天堂洁白无瑕的地板上，全然是触目惊心的，又汇集成小溪流向四位大天使。

这彻底超过四位大天使所能承受的程度，因为这座鲜红的溪流顺着恶魔的步步逼近在地面上逐渐形成一幅图案，它生着重重叠叠，缓缓流动着绽放的花瓣，彻彻底底是由鲜血——或者烈酒——或二者共同绘制的一朵红玫瑰，它的风格略微带着点印象派的手笔，又带着点儿浪漫主义，鲜红的液滴在花瓣边缘碎裂开来，它明明灭灭地闪着暗红与紫红的光，如同黑夜中的一卷火焰将光与影投在染了血的破败红旗上。这场景极骇人，又极惊人，它的降生绝非源自天堂，而仅仅来自街垒，这使得四位大天使目前全在一种陌生的恐慌中往后退。

“您一定在想，他已有了这样的能耐，接下来还能干出什么…… 但是，好阁下，您绝不能小瞧我们，”恶魔又用一种冷冰冰的声调嘶嘶地说，绿眼睛如同磷火般闪着光，他的步子带着醉鬼特有的摇摇晃晃，又带着一种蛇类捕食所特有的，出奇凶残的优雅，“你们马上就能看见了……”

目前天使正在地狱业火中安宁地闭着眼。

“他在里面如鱼得水……他已不是天使中的一员了。”

别西卜在冰冷刺骨的空气中说。

“他在虚张声势，”地狱公爵之三说，“我们可以拿下他。他不过是一个天使——”

“闭嘴！”别西卜厉声喝道。

但这声令下带来了另一样后果——天使在地狱业火中慢慢睁开眼：那对蓝眼睛映着明明灭灭的黑色火光，呈现一种说不出多么骇人，又多么肃穆的神态。

“把他带走，”别西卜说，“他会引发大乱……”

但事情比这更加复杂，因为环绕着天使周身的地狱业火在某一瞬间慢慢变得黯淡下去，仿佛将血液注入了焰心深处似的，它变成一种层层叠叠的血红色，实在如同燃烧着的鲜血般的，把一种惨烈的光明投在四周，又劈劈啪啪地放出一种刺鼻的气味：这绝不是硫磺的气味，更像是一类来自人间战场上的火药与硝烟的，更尖锐也更新鲜的味道。此时审判者的面目全都微微发白了：不论这是什么，它都绝不是来自地狱的产物。这正属于这类时刻——一个地狱方面人尽皆知的事实是，人类在毁灭方面的天赋总有胜过恶魔的倾向——

“你们已经黔驴技穷了。——这出闹剧必须立刻结束。”天使冷冷地说。这正属于那种时刻，天使脸上有那类除魔军团成员特有的，冷峻而肃穆的神态，——这确实激起了许多恶魔所共有的，最古老而不可言喻的不愉快回忆，它令三位审判官全在令人窒息的，源自创世之初的巨大悚然中呆在原地。

天使朝他们做个手势，这一卷不属于地狱，也不属于天堂的陌生战火在同一瞬间放出一种曙光色的瑰丽光明，那是纯然金黄色的，如同日出时镶在银色云朵边缘的光边，它带着一点儿莫奈的风格，以及一点儿德拉克洛瓦的风格，将黑洞洞的地狱四下照得一片光明——又啸叫着卷向地狱人员。

三位地狱审判官全往后退。

恶魔从口袋里掏出一只印着绿色商标的火柴盒子。

空气在恐惧中彻底凝结了。在四位大天使的注视下恶魔从盒子里抽出一支火柴，他把它擦亮——一朵明明灭灭的黑色火花跳起来。他用它指着地面上以他为中心绽放的鲜红的玫瑰图案。

“你们想不想知道这火要是落在地上，会如何烧起来？你们见过火落在酒里的模样吗？”恶魔像只好奇的小鸟似的歪着头说，“此外，你们知道这火是什么吗？”

但已经没有人回答他了，加百列冲他伸出双手。

“住手！”他冲恶魔厉声喝道，“快住手！不论你要做什么——”

恶魔笑嘻嘻地举着那支火柴，明明灭灭的黑色光线映在他的绿眼睛里。

“要我说，亲爱的，”他用一种可怕的甜蜜声调说，“我们总可以好好商量——你们看，目前对大家而言最好的办法无非是这样：你们放着我们过我们的日子，别再来打扰我们，更别趁着我们在卢森堡公园约会的时候绑架人，这样如何？”

“把那火灭了！”米迦勒尖叫道，“把它灭了！”

“我亲爱的米迦勒，”恶魔懒洋洋又冷冰冰地地说，“我一贯知道，在叛乱中您是最爱砍人翅膀的。我总算看清了您，大君阁下，真是歇斯底里！您这凯旋的猛禽——”他嘻嘻地笑起来，眼睛如同两弯闪着绿色磷光的月牙儿似的眯了起来，看起来好不吓人，又冲着米迦勒猛一晃那火柴——它越烧越短——大天使趔趔趄趄地往后退，“瞧，这是您的功绩，亲爱的——”

他吹吹火柴，它及时熄灭了。恶魔又作个撒花的夸张动作，把半截已变成焦黑的火柴头抛在地上。

“一言为定？”他冲他们抬着眼睛说。

在这样的时刻中，一种恐怖的氛围在大天使之间蔓延着。加百列是第一个阴郁地点头的人，接着是米迦勒，而后圣德芬，乌列尔——

“很好。”

恶魔用清冷的声调说，翠绿的蛇眼睛带着点讥笑的高傲神态望着他们。

另一件值得一提的事是，在他们劫后余生的第一个傍晚，即星期六傍晚——也发生了些状况：

同ABC社其他成员心目中的印象吻合的是，那次集体无形体化事件中，格朗泰尔确实对于安灼拉浮现过那一类不可言喻的念头。此外，宏观地说，集体无形体化事件就算是对于格朗泰尔而言，也不仅仅意味着最后收场的那一分钟，但从安灼拉产生建造街垒的念头直到那一分钟结束，格朗泰尔都从未将这类念头付诸实施：正如其余的每一次一样。

原因相当简单：格朗泰尔知道安灼拉不该在意这些。安灼拉，专注的安灼拉，属于全世界的安灼拉，目前正为了使人类自由而战斗的安灼拉，正如他一直以来试图所做的，从路易十六手下，从大字写下的九三年手下，从不可一世的拿破仑手下，从用棉布小帽作王冠衬里的路易十八手下，目前这一对象变成了上界和下界，可这有什么区别？格朗泰尔意识到，他的话从没有错，这是一个世纪抄袭另一个世纪，可安灼拉一直怀抱希望，曙光似的，清冷又光明盈盈地——正如一开始那样，那时安灼拉站在伊甸园的城墙上，长长的金发飘散在风中，像一只骄傲的小狮子。那时安灼拉的面目苍白无瑕，恍若云石雕就，嘴唇红得像那对人类刚刚咬下的熟果子。

一对神秘的眼睛。冰川似的蓝色的，火焰似的蓝色的，明亮的，冷冽的，不可言喻……

格朗泰尔那时候如是想，目前也如是想。此时安灼拉已经把步枪放下，用一种放松的姿态高高坐在街垒顶上，光亮的柔软金发在硝烟气味的微风中飘散着。安灼拉仿佛一贯是适于街垒的，仿佛生在荆棘中的一朵花，格朗泰尔想，诗歌般的语言是适合安灼拉的，因为安灼拉正如同一朵花一样明亮。一个事实：要是没有安灼拉，他想世界大约已经毁灭了，正如以往的许多正好有幸拥有安灼拉的场合一样。想到这儿他笑眯眯地看着安灼拉。

天色慢慢暗下来，最后的一抹晚霞把天空染成柔和的蓝金色。风暴已经停下了，格朗泰尔意识到。

天使站起身，走向格朗泰尔，他拉起他的手。

“嘿，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔说，把安灼拉的手握紧，天使的皮肤暖烘烘的，“人类的事儿到这里就该结束了，是吗？”

“我想是的。”安灼拉平平静静地微笑着说。

“安灼拉？”

“别再担心了，”安灼拉说，“大家都很好。没有人死。”

在某个瞬间格朗泰尔产生一种想要拥抱他的感受，还想放声大叫，放声大笑，或放声大哭，但他最后什么也没说。

“马吕斯，”格朗泰尔说，“又变回人类了？”

“就我所知，是这样的。”安灼拉说。

“那是什么？”格朗泰尔朝安灼拉点点头。

安灼拉低头看着手心：他正捏着一角碎纸片。

“芳汀良准预言集的最后一则，”安灼拉说，他们一同低下头去念上面写着的字，“须小心以何种面目示人，因为你们不久便要玩火。”

安灼拉同格朗泰尔对视一眼。这正属于那一类不可言喻的时刻：一种闪着微光的神秘东西如同电流般穿过二人之间的空气，在这种氛围下他们决定什么也不说。不论如何，树有耳朵，鸭子也有——这绝不是适宜讨论它的时刻。

“可是缪尚没有了……”安灼拉说，又叹口气，“格朗泰尔，我来不及抢救许多东西，飞儿要是知道我弄丢了他的蛾子标本——”

格朗泰尔呆呆地看着他，使劲吞咽口水，在天使所看不见的背后悄悄地揪着衣服下摆。

“你可以来我家。”他没头没脑地说，“今晚，——我是说，要是你没有地方可去的话，”他艰难地发音道，“要是你——不——你不嫌弃的话。我保证会收拾干净，这不用担心，我是说——”

但是天使只是看着他。

“我可以吗？”他温和地说。

格朗泰尔感到自己的大脑轰然升温，他颤抖地吐出一口气。

“当然，我是说，只要你愿意，随时都——你随时可以——我——什么都可以，”他挣扎着思索词汇，“我为你擦鞋都成，安灼拉。”

要是照着平时的状况，安灼拉必定要说些教育他的话，但目前安灼拉罕见地什么也没说，苍白的脸颊上浮起两朵红云，又直直看着格朗泰尔。在这样的注视下格朗泰尔不安地扭着身子，紧张兮兮地笑着。

“安灼拉，”他说，“哇，我真不敢相信。看看这世界。好阿波罗，”他说，“天使，这全是你的功劳……一切都有了个好结果……”他看着安灼拉，“应当庆祝，安灼拉，——你愿赏脸跟我去喝一杯吗？”

安灼拉什么也没说，他的眼睛蓝而深奥，星辰般的，彻彻底底不可言喻的，他慢慢凑近他——

他们的双唇静悄悄地相碰。

仿佛它本身正是一种天堂，在这种氛围下他们小心翼翼地亲吻对方，接连不断地，在任何人意识到以前他们的双手已经环在一起，天使的呼吸温暖地落在格朗泰尔的皮肤上，如同阳光凝结成的雪花，它带着点笨拙的急促，以及一股若有若无的硝烟气味。安灼拉的味道也是带刺的，格朗泰尔意识到，正如同安灼拉他本身——

他们松开对方。

“我真不敢相信我们那么做了。”格朗泰尔说。

奇妙的事发生了：安灼拉笑了，天空都随之明亮起来。

“我认为这没什么难以相信的，”安灼拉说，“它只是终于发生了……。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔说，脸红得仿佛上了颜料，“哦，安灼拉！安灼拉！你相信！——你这样说是什么意思？”

但这太不可言喻了，他们在平静下来的空气中同时意识到，以至于根本没必要说——完全没有必要。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说，“要是没有你……”

“我就在这儿。”安灼拉温和地说。

他们又吻在一起。

*此处是果太原文


	16. Chapter 16

通常而言，天堂方面派发给安灼拉的绝大部分工作岗位，格朗泰尔都愿花费许多时间去调查清楚。大部分情况下它们都同神职人员有关，在这类情况下格朗泰尔通常不太乐意插手：但第一次事情出了差错的时候是在十五世纪：那时候海因里希·克雷默的著作正大行其道，安灼拉则被要求扮演一名宗教裁判官。格朗泰尔碰上他的时候他们都处于一场审判中，那时候安灼拉穿着宽松的黑色教袍，身材似乎比惯常还要瘦些，纤细得近乎是单薄的了；他的金发罕见地剪短了，发梢如同零落的黄水仙花瓣般绕着云石似的苍白的额头。

从多年的与安灼拉的相处中，格朗泰尔对安灼拉所惯常露出的那几类微表情都是相当熟悉的。目前安灼拉的蓝眼睛正在往外冒着烈火，面目惨白得近乎是骇人的——凄惨战斗的天使！格朗泰尔凑近他，安灼拉扭过头——安灼拉的眼底有一闪而过的亮晶晶的光，这种所谓的光、或者水汽，令格朗泰尔在巨大的惊慌中一句问候的话也想不出来。

“天使！”他脱口而出，“你别难过！米迦勒手下的那些混蛋天使欺负你了吗？我会收拾他们——让他们后悔自己当初留在天堂！”

安灼拉冲他大梦初醒般眨眨眼，似乎略微镇静了一点儿。

“格朗泰尔，那女孩没有做错任何事。”他最后说，声音沙哑，“这绝不是义行。我已试图向天堂方面提出过申诉了，——天堂方面对此的态度——”他的声音在巨大的愤怒下裂开细细的缝隙，“宗教审判所全是天堂方面的人员，米迦勒自然对此漠不关心，我感到无法再跟他们达成一致。我早该知道，这些人类是这样虔诚，自然全是天堂方面的眼线！他们在天堂的户籍已经安排妥当，正如他们当初被许诺的那样，”他用镇静而坚定的口吻说，“我决定不再同米迦勒商量。我要还给这女孩自由。”

“阿波罗，这可有点麻烦，”格朗泰尔挠挠头发，“——我哪，刚好是来收割这位小姐的灵魂的。她才十三岁，我向你保证，我们绝不会对她作出人类指控我们所做的那些龌龊事儿。我可马马虎虎还算是一位绅士，”他拍拍胸脯，“此外古费拉克和热安对哄孩子很有一套。我们会照顾好她。”

“可你不能负责所有人，”安灼拉说，“我刚刚从另一所审判所回到这儿，我已见过无数无辜的人类为此遭受迫害，你根本无法想象，格朗泰尔！他们在火刑柱上烧死母亲，留下的婴儿只好饿死——不论天堂方面作何吩咐，这是霸权，这是恐怖，这些人干的事是残酷的，我已尽力制止他们，但这完全同天堂方面的指标相反，——难道天堂方面不允许我们行奇迹，好阻止人类互相迫害吗？”

“人类是这样，天使，”格朗泰尔说，“这些勇敢的人！”他咧着嘴笑，“何其英勇！他们决不怕恶魔，这我是清楚的，但他们倒怕同类哪，没有奇迹的，手无寸铁的……又把许多荣誉，意即污名，——冠在他们头上。荣誉无非是一种大笑话，不，我从不信他们的荣誉，正如我不信他们的污名。我愿负责任地告诉你，我们的酷刑部门不过是一个笑柄，也就是说，它是完善的——因果报应。我！比方说，恶魔——绝不拿着奇迹配额随意发放给人类女人。”

“但我不愿向他们妥协，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“我决不鼓励人类互相残害。”

那时候格朗泰尔还想说一些话，但他的思路被打断了，因为此时人类正押着那被判为女巫的十三岁女孩走上火刑柱。格朗泰尔深呼吸：这正属于那种只有在最不可言喻的角度下才能看清的一幕，伴随着人类语境下地狱般的尖叫声，女孩的面目被盛放的血红火光吞没，格朗泰尔只需走进火焰深处做个最神秘的手势，又伴随着仿佛镰刀般的，微不可闻的咔嚓一声，——恶魔张开乌云般宽广的漆黑双翼，将女孩的灵魂轻轻朝上牵——

他冲女孩儿行礼。

“您好，小姐，”格朗泰尔说，“我是您的负责人，我为您效劳。您的户籍已经确定下来，接下来只需要本人亲自到场确认就能注册完毕。”他冲女孩儿眨眨眼，“我是个恶魔。不过请您不用担心，我们对您是尊重的。等您见到热安就明白了，热安的本质是保姆的，就是说，他擅长照看小孩儿。”

仿佛在某一瞬间，通往下界的大门已经敞开，苍白的红光从中透出。

“我很抱歉。”

安灼拉对女孩儿说，一颗泪珠正落在天使云石般的脸颊上。格朗泰尔望着那泪珠，猛然感到一种极大的骇然压在心头。

“我没能阻止针对您的这一虐待的罪行发生。”

安灼拉垂下眼，用一种肃穆的口气说。他的少女般的，忒弥斯式的面容苍白无血色。格朗泰尔的大脑在这一沉痛面容的刺激下飞速运转起来，仿佛高速运转的机器似的擦出许多四溅的火花，格朗泰尔死死揪住其中一颗。

“这个嘛，天使，我总还能想出办法的，你快别难过，”他说，“我有个办法……能让我们都满意，你愿不愿听听看？别难过啦，……安灼拉，好阿波罗！”

安灼拉盯着他看，苍白的脸上泛起两朵不太正常的红晕。格朗泰尔照例在这种注视中感到心脏咚咚狂跳起来。

“有一个办法，”格朗泰尔说，“等我办完这位小姐的手续，我们可以好好商量。”

一个小时后格朗泰尔和安灼拉在一家酒馆里。

“我可以以你的名义，”安灼拉瞪着眼睛，“去释放那些人类？”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“喔，”他挠着头发，“反正我们方面的工作指标从某种意义上来说就是同你们方面对着干。你看，要是地狱方面知道是我鼓动人类反对教会，他们会给我颁一座工作杰出奖！”他隔着墨镜盯着天使看，“天使，比方说，我只要能惹宗教审判所的那群教士不快，这叫作‘在当地传播骚乱和麻烦’，更别提是针对那些教士，一提起教士就叫我起一身的瘙痒！——那是我们方面的工作，正好最近我正缺业绩，”他试探地看着天使，“怎么样？”

安灼拉眨眨眼。

“可要是地狱方面发现了，他们可不止会被激怒——他们会毁了你！”

“谁都没必要知道。”格朗泰尔像条蛇似的凑近他，“反正地狱方面只需要拿到报告就心满意足了——谁在乎是不是我本人干的？那是业绩，安灼拉——”他说，“这没什么好担心的。”

安灼拉的蓝眼睛在阳光下闪着光——现在这种光绝不是带着水汽的了，仿佛它本身也像一对蓝荧荧的日出似的，格朗泰尔于是感到身子都变得轻盈起来，又笑眯眯地看着天使。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉严肃地说，“我感谢你！”

“这没什么，”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉，只要你能快活，这全都没什么。”

“我很快乐，”安灼拉说，“我希望它有用——在我的工作岗位不允许的情况下，这确实可被当作一条出路，”他庄严地说，猛然前倾身子，握住格朗泰尔的手，“我感谢你，格朗泰尔！”

格朗泰尔什么也没说——因为他什么也想不出来。

“我只需要变成你就行了，是吗？”安灼拉说，双眼仍旧闪闪发光，“请你放心，我不会让你的身份暴露——”

这正属于那一类同人类印象所不太一样的地方：变形的过程并不伴随着许多使人眩目的光影效果，只是下一刻他已成了格朗泰尔，长长的黑色卷发如乌云般披在肩上，一对碧绿的蛇眼睛裸露在阳光底下，绿宝石般泛着光彩。

格朗泰尔望着他自己的脸——看见这样庄严的神态出现在这张脸上，仿佛恶魔有点过于尖锐的五官都被一种曙光般清冷的苍白光辉照亮，在这种神态的照耀下这张脸看上去变得很不一样。

格朗泰尔像只见了黄瓜的猫似的一窜老高，捂着嘴巴尖叫起来。

几百年来，安灼拉仅仅在几次事件中动用过这种特殊方法主持正义，猎巫运动算作一例；旺代战争中安灼拉收到来自天堂高层的许多不太欢迎反叛革命者的指标要求，只好利用恶魔的身份偷偷为共和军部队的年轻将领行下许多奇迹；普法战争过后几个月，安灼拉被两位来自普鲁士分部的天使缠上，那时候他们都在巴黎，看着巴黎歌剧院在他们面前缓缓燃烧，火红的阴影笼罩在那两位普鲁士分部的天使脸上；二战期间安灼拉投身于自由法国运动，正碰上一队决定收割党卫军灵魂的天使，他不得不利用恶魔的威严将他们全部赶走，又把这一批人类灵魂的户籍全部修改，批往地狱。

几百年来，格朗泰尔从未反向利用过这种特殊方法：也就是说，他从未变成安灼拉的模样过。

（一件格朗泰尔乐于承认并各处吹嘘的事实是，他确实乐于在安灼拉的一切演讲中扮演同安灼拉唱反调的角色。——为了维持这一爱好，格朗泰尔长期保持着对安灼拉的高度关注，以至于几乎从未缺席过安灼拉的演讲。另一件格朗泰尔仅乐于向地狱同僚承认，且绝不会告诉安灼拉的事实是，格朗泰尔在安灼拉的演讲这件事务上奉行一种极端铁血的政策，即绝不允许任何人类就此说安灼拉的任何坏话。一个案例是：十七世纪的时候有教士曾经公然抨击过安灼拉的某次演讲，那一次安灼拉说的是关于乔尔达诺·布鲁诺的事。“火刑是彻底野蛮的，”安灼拉那时候说，愤怒得无以复加，“因此是可耻的。——你们这些人类实在令我震惊，我不得不说，我必须申请天堂方面对相关人员采取惩罚政策，在座所有人全包括在内。”）

（在座所有人都受到了冒犯。大批天主教士只好大声抨击安灼拉的言辞——包括对其应该下地狱一类的各类诅咒，以及对此类言论属于异端邪说且罪大恶极一类的指控，最后竟发展到要将安灼拉也施以火刑的地步去。安灼拉本人听起来并没那么介意，但是格朗泰尔不一样。显而易见的是，安灼拉同教士的争执发生在教堂里，而格朗泰尔并没走进去，因为完全没有必要。他不过是从建筑外面捣了些乱，比如炸毁所有玻璃花窗，又让教堂的天花板坍塌，最后堵在门外对成功逃离的人类放火——好吧，这乱子最后捣得有点过分了，安灼拉后来整整一天没跟他说话，格朗泰尔倒是乐在其中：教士的灵魂全部归他所有，格朗泰尔后来同酷刑部门同事的良好关系大约也起始于此。）

（另一件格朗泰尔所绝不会向安灼拉承认的事是，他的确是能够记住安灼拉的许多演讲内容的，只是从来不公开展示这一本领。理由是相当清楚的：因为他们之间横着整个人间。这是从六千年前就决定好的事。安灼拉站在人间的高处守护人类，正如六千年前就开始的那样。而格朗泰尔不过隔着整个人间和其中的一切人类，一切乌烟瘴气，一切泪水和怒火，以及他本人发明出来的一切幻觉，一切谵妄，一切酒精迷雾和凶猛迷魂的黑暗仰望安灼拉。仿佛在这种黑暗中，安灼拉的面目和身形便愈发显得光辉，太阳似的放射光明的，他的语言像金与铁交汇般耀眼而锋芒毕露地，仿佛这些字词是仅仅是属于安灼拉，而绝不属于其他任何人的——只要安灼拉在这儿——他还有什么不满足呢？）

目前关于安灼拉值得一提的事实是，六千年来他从未涉足过格朗泰尔的住处。

六千年来的大部分时间里安灼拉都留在法兰西分部。早年安灼拉的工作岗位位于南部，近几百年来他则出于习惯和便利将巴黎当作行动总部。这正属于安灼拉所一直清楚的那一类不可言喻的事实：即不论他的工作岗位在何处，似乎都总能碰见格朗泰尔。几百年来他凭借着搜索通讯录一类的调查搞清楚了格朗泰尔在巴黎的历届住处地址，但仿佛总因为许多因素而从未上门拜访过：这同阵营一类并无多大关系，鉴于安灼拉常被邀请至古费拉克和热安家里，——但格朗泰尔从未向安灼拉提出过这类邀请。十九世纪中期的时候安灼拉某次出于关切试图提出过这一提议，格朗泰尔则露出了一类安灼拉那时候所不太能够形容的表情——一百年后安灼拉想到的形容是“黑夜里车前灯照射下的受惊的鹿的眼神”。

这不是没有害处的。目前格朗泰尔推开自家大门的时候安灼拉吃了一惊。几个小时前他心急如焚地开着车赶到这儿，那时候这间屋子看上去更像一座创世时代未投入使用而遭到废弃的，由颜料筑造的小型黑洞，仿佛连安灼拉他本身都要被吸入它的血红色四溅的痛苦的黑暗深渊里去：那是彻彻底底地狱般的，甚至比真正的地狱更加地狱，也就是说，这更倾向于人类文化意义上的那一类地狱。——但目前安灼拉意识到这座废弃的黑洞已经不翼而飞，留在原处的是一座过于寒冷的高级公寓，它的风格有点割裂，一半看上去像某种时尚装潢杂志上走出来的闪闪发亮的科幻玻璃温室，令一半看上去像某种把洛可可风格和后现代主义混合在一起的，又泼满了来自十六世纪至二十一世纪的每一种剧毒颜料的巨型垃圾堆和火山口的混合体。这间风格严重分裂的公寓非常大，床铺大而柔软，看上去从未有人躺在上面过，冰箱里永远装满了喝不完的烈酒，虽然冰箱用不着插上电源。灯光底下这间屋子泛着冷淡的，玻璃特有的浅绿色调。显而易见的是，这间屋子里从没有饲养过任何活物的痕迹，——房顶上的蘑菇和窗户边的酸咪咪则不过是格朗泰尔暂时收留的流浪汉。

“你可以睡我的房间，安灼拉，我保证它干净无菌。”格朗泰尔靠着墙说，他的身子看上去很僵硬，两只手抱在胸口，又放下来叉在腰间，接着犹豫着将它们插进口袋里，几秒钟后取了出来，以一种僵直的布娃娃似的姿势垂在身子两侧。

“谢谢你，”安灼拉皱起眉头，“你不舒服吗，格朗泰尔？”

“抱歉，天使，抱歉，”格朗泰尔的手目前停在头顶，正揪着一卷头发，他的脸红得很可怕，“我这儿一定太不舒服了……我去给你倒杯茶……你快坐下，阿波罗，你害得这些灯全要失业啦——你比它们都明亮得多，你站在这儿，就是金煌煌地放射光明的……”

他絮絮叨叨地拉开冰箱，里面正奇迹般地摆着一罐茶叶。

“你为什么把茶叶放在冰箱里？”安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了。

格朗泰尔抱着茶叶罐猛然扭过头，用惊慌无措的眼神盯着安灼拉：灯光底下恶魔的眼睛如同碧绿的宝石似的闪着光，瞳孔缩成两条竖直的黑色细线。

“我通常把喝的都放在那儿，是吧，冰箱公民？”他威胁地说。冰箱对此的回应是战战兢兢地忽闪着冷藏室的灯光以示同意。

“这真独特，”安灼拉说，在一尘不染的沙发上坐着，两只膝盖不知不觉地并在一起，“呃，我打扰你了吗？不论如何，我可以去公白飞——”

“别走！——呃——公白飞和古费拉克正在开庆功宴，”恶魔用一种仿佛喘不过气来的沙哑声音说，“我是说最好别去打扰他们。”他又挠挠头发，“你饿吗，天使，你想吃什么吗？”他砰地关上冰箱门又砰地拉开它，里面奇迹般地摆着一盒芝士比萨，“喔，你不爱吃这个，冰箱公民真是笨极了，”他的语速变得很快，“你吃甜食吗？你吃可丽饼吗？我听说天使都……”

“我不饿，”安灼拉说，“格朗泰尔，请放松些，来坐下吧。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛，慢慢拖着步子在安灼拉身边坐下。

普遍来说，格朗泰尔的体温总比人类略微低一点儿，但目前安灼拉感到格朗泰尔周身滚烫得出奇，仿佛肉眼可见许多热烘烘而红彤彤的辐射线条正从恶魔身上散发出来，又全投在安灼拉身上。作为回应他握住格朗泰尔的手。

“喔，天使，我很抱歉，”恶魔紧张兮兮地笑起来，“我这儿实在混乱极了……”

“这儿很好，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉温和地说，“不过不论如何，我们总还有些事儿需要商量。”

格朗泰尔看着他。

“什——什么？”

安灼拉把那张纸片递到格朗泰尔手里。格朗泰尔朝他抬起眼睛，亮晶晶的翠绿蛇眼睛瞪圆了。

“我们必须这么做。”安灼拉说，指着那张被烧焦的小纸片，“格朗泰尔，预言是清晰的，这是唯一的办法。”他看着格朗泰尔，“我相信我们是足够熟悉对方的，这可以做到——”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“安灼拉，”他温和地说，“我哪儿有这能耐呀？你是领袖，——我哪儿配得上你这阿波罗？你这光明的，公正的，贞静的，——你是位真正的天使！就跟人类语境里的那类天使一样——”

安灼拉翻白眼，摇摇头。下一刻他已成了格朗泰尔，穿着有点过大的黑色破洞外套，耳朵上打着回形针和链条形状的绿色金属耳钉，又惟妙惟肖地挠挠头发。

格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地瞪着他看。

“我的确马马虎虎有那么一点雄心。”虚假的格朗泰尔哑着嗓子笑嘻嘻地说。

格朗泰尔咬牙切齿。

“好吧，安灼拉，”他说，浑身散发出哥特式教堂花窗般的光彩，下一刻他已经成了安灼拉，神态严正，又用一种高傲的态度微微抬高下巴，逼近虚假的格朗泰尔，“走开！你没有信仰，勇气，牺牲，生，死，你全不能，”他试图用一种庄严的声音说，尾音却打着滑，又抖了一下，“这是出生入死的地方，不是醉生梦死的地方。不要、不要在此地丢街垒的脸！”

虚假的格朗泰尔皱起眉头——看见这样庄严的神态出现在这张脸上，仿佛恶魔有点过于尖锐的五官都被一种肃穆冷峻的苍白光辉照亮，虚假的安灼拉往后瑟缩一下，嘶嘶作响地贼笑起来——看见那样鬼鬼祟祟的神态出现在那张脸上，仿佛天使如同希腊雕塑般纤细的贞静面目顿时全被这贼笑牵扯得锋利又尖刻起来，瞳孔在蓝色的明亮虹膜之下收缩成两条黑色细线，玫瑰花瓣似的鲜红双唇之间伸出一对白森森的蛇类尖牙。虚假的格朗泰尔把眉头蹙得更深了。

“我不是真的这样想的。”虚假的格朗泰尔说，“你有信仰，也有理想，格朗泰尔，我已见识你的勇气，我同样相信你——”

虚假的安灼拉后背软趴趴地垮下去，又用双手去挠那头金煌煌的长卷发，——在碰到它的瞬间停下动作，仿佛害怕弄乱了它似的，于是怄气的动作只好改为在原地来回打转。

“你这样真叫我难办，天使，——我是个恶魔！我不庄严！举止粗鄙是我的工作内容之一……”他说，把手在空气中烦躁地挥舞着，“可我连那也全忘啦，因为地狱方面从不考核仪态。这怎么能怪我呢？”

虚假的格朗泰尔叹口气。

“你原来也是天使。”他说，下一刻三对雪白光明的宽广翅膀从他的后背伸展出来，如同云彩般直指天空，在这样的印衬下格朗泰尔的脸看上去显得很不一样，“你只是朝上层提出质疑了。可我们是有权怀疑的——单从这一角度而言，谁也不能动摇这一权利，加百列和米迦勒也无权这样做。”

虚假的安灼拉神态突然变得有点脆弱，在这样的表情下安灼拉的脸看上去也显得很不一样，又慢慢伸手摸摸天使雪白的翅膀尖儿。

“你会扮演好我的。”虚假的格朗泰尔温和地说，“正如同我也会扮演好你一样。”

虚假的安灼拉什么也没说，小心翼翼地摸摸自己的脸，又孩子气地笑起来。这确实属于安灼拉本人所鲜少展露的灿烂笑容了，在这种神态下安灼拉的脸也显得很不一样。 

（普遍来说，天使是无性的，除非他们确实想做点什么：目前安灼拉同格朗泰尔的嘴唇撞在一起，皮肤相交的同一时刻二者终于慢慢变回原样。恶魔的双手慢慢滑到天使的后脖颈和后背上；他的舌头成了分叉的鲜红信子，在安灼拉的上膛打转，安灼拉的喉咙里漏出一声急促的喘。天使的皮肤光滑得如同云石，却比那柔软，他的双颊此时正染着如同真正曙光和朝霞般的，玫瑰色和蔷薇色的光彩。）

（与天使不同，恶魔是有性的。在六千年中，格朗泰尔在大部分时间里都习惯保持男子的样貌，——在少数例外的时刻，格朗泰尔可以是一个身材瘦弱的黑发女孩，在不同的人类眼里，这个年轻女人或生有一对阴郁的天鹅绒似的深绿色眼睛，或生有一对如同承载暴风的天空似的苍白色眼睛，——在一切人类把视线从这对眼睛上移开的同一瞬间，他们都不会再记得它们的颜色。）

白光。金光。太阳般的。在六千年里恶魔所有过的人类伴侣全具有这样一类特征——在恶魔的保有了数千年的幻觉里，那儿总是有金发的，形状如同黄金铸造的波浪，他亲吻这样的金发，那些光亮的发卷挠他的唇角。在他的幻觉里有荧荧碧蓝的眼睛，这对眼睛把蓝色火焰的风暴投向他，格朗泰尔在这火焰中燃烧，直到成为灰烬。在泪眼迷蒙中安灼拉的身影荧荧然地放射光明，仿佛身处云端般地，格朗泰尔尖叫出声——这些云层全包了金，如同创世之初他被赐予的画笔，他想到粉红的大气，又想到翠绿的星群，他仿佛陷在一个古希腊式的云石天堂里，天空泛着冷白的光，光滑平整如冰面，表面有浅淡的云石纹路，仿佛抹着某种透明的水彩。神圣的喜悦：古代巴尔米拉失去的宝石、人所不知的金属、海底下的珍珠——*

在那儿他亲吻云石，他的嘴唇虔诚地覆在上面，他的加拉忒亚用温暖而非冰冷的唇回应他，那对嘴唇比他自己的更厚也更鲜红，安灼拉的微笑深奥而光明，如同日光下的明镜的深廊。安灼拉的笑容带有一种文艺复兴式的神性……

又有如同流星般的光明的雨倾泻而下，安灼拉仰起下巴，闭上双眼。

在天使所保留了六千年的记忆中，那儿总有星云，如同珊瑚般鲜红的，如同玫瑰和鲜血般鲜红的，在安灼拉的眼底燃烧，熠熠生辉，白色的星群在其上激起水花，灿白的星群汇成大河从中流过，流经宝石和猫眼石般的翠绿的，如同月光下的海湾般翠绿的，又流经天堂鸟羽翼般的碧蓝色和金黄色，这颜色在安灼拉的视线中缓慢流淌，群星之上他近乎能听见笑声，那是自由的声音，——

可是六千年中，他又常常听见这种笑声，它在硫磺和酒精的磨损之下变得沙哑又低沉，可安灼拉总能够辨认出来。这种声音，连同人间的笑声和烟火气融合在一处，它染着小酒馆的温暖的橘黄色酒气，金黄色和绿色的种种酒液、连同街角画室里的五光十色的颜料为它染上光彩，又裹着街头乐队的声息，小提琴和吉他的声响仿佛汇成河流从中流过，仿佛自在地处于另一种星辰之间。

安灼拉微笑起来。


	17. Chapter 17

在星期六夜晚，马吕斯和他的朋友有一百万种特别刺激的事儿可以做。古费拉克随随便便就能想出四五百种。特别惊心动魄的事儿，豪情万丈的事儿，有待参加的庆功派对，有待民主化的星球——其上又有有待取消宪章、迎来共和的王国——以及居住在那儿的许多猫咪，橘黄色皮毛和金色眼睛的胖猫，黑白斑点和绿色眼睛的疯猫，古费拉克一视同仁地爱它们。

但是目前马吕斯和其朋友们正在宿舍里。

自从沙威从街垒回去之后，立即联系了马吕斯的学校好处分他，此举并未引起校方的多大注意，却引来了外祖父：无疑，这对外祖父而言是令人暴怒的——马吕斯！他死了！咳！这无赖！他到街垒里去给人杀了！为了恨我！马吕斯不得不躲在宿舍，好防止在外面碰上暴跳如雷的外祖父。

但这也有好处，因为马吕斯的朋友们是一支相当富有创意又难以对付的群体：宿舍完全成了一片狂欢的海洋，其中古费拉克一人制造的吵闹能顶三人，巴阿雷在获胜的亢奋中引发了一条街道的混乱，爱潘妮则由于某种马吕斯所不太能够理解的原因而总对珂赛特格外刻薄，此外没人愿意详细解释安灼拉和格朗泰尔的缺席。（“他们不需要被打扰，我亲爱的，”热安用一种朦胧的温柔语气说，“这全写在预言集里。现在风暴已经停下，他们的工作已经完成。”）

此时古费拉克正在房间里放着摇滚音乐，又伴着节拍站上桌子跳起舞来：

I've paid my dues, （我已经付出代价）

Time after time,（一次又一次）

I've done my sentence,（我服了刑）

But committed no crime,（但没有犯罪）

And bad mistakes,（我犯了严重的错误）

I've made a few,（有那么几次）

I've had my share of sand, kicked in my face,（我自作自受）

But I've come through,（但我熬过来了，）

And I need to go on and on and on and on,（我要继续，继续）

We are the champions, my friend,（我们是冠军，朋友们，）

And we'll keep on fighting till the end,（我们会一直战斗到最后，）

We are the chanpions,（我们是冠军，）

We are the champions,（我们是冠军，）

No time for losers,（这世界不属于失败者，）

Cause we are the champions of the world,（因为我们是世界的冠军）*

古费拉克的舞姿很迷人，脚尖轻盈地落在桌面上，像真正的猫一样无声无息。他的漂亮的火红色卷发里挑染着一缕缕的金黄色，这种色彩像真正的火焰似的辐射着温暖；他又哈哈大笑着把公白飞拉上桌子，两人在鼓点里扭着腰肢对舞起来。

“我是说，”马吕斯说，“一切都结束了，我会让一切都恢复原样。” 

“这可不是热安所指的，宝贝儿，”古费拉克踩着电吉他和鼓点高高在上地挥手一指马吕斯，像个号召粉丝燥起来的流行歌手，“哦，想想看，那时候是我负责将你投放到吉诺曼家里的……你真是个小可爱，你的姨妈对我说：他长着多可爱的小小脚趾头！”

公白飞笑了。马吕斯的脸红了。巴阿雷正在翻找冰箱。

“我代替格朗泰尔公民谴责你，”巴阿雷说，“你这儿怎么连像样的酒都没有？这是什么，百事可乐？”他把一排易拉罐放在地上，“马吕斯·彭眉胥！你是认真的吗？”

马吕斯又露出那种有点羞怯的微笑。

“你们想喝什么？”他说。

巴阿雷瞪着他看。

“你不是认真的，马吕斯。”他说。

“我是认真的。”马吕斯羞怯地说。

巴阿雷拉开了易拉罐：对巴阿雷而言，这里盛着吉尼斯黑啤，气泡嘶嘶作响，闪着宝石似的，晶莹的暗色光彩，盛在百事可乐的易拉罐里显得有点滑稽。

“我现在开始替大R感到难过了。”巴阿雷欣慰地拍拍马吕斯的肩膀，“这是好的，敌基督，我想把水变作美酒的能力应当被当作一种核心的基督或敌基督精神，——这有什么区别呢？不论如何，我们总是要过快快活活的日子的。”

“这我不否认，”若李说，“我当时正被派到各各他山上，情况糟糕极了，你知道，是天使把他放上去的，可怜的年轻人！我是从不认同这种政策的，但是天堂的官僚主义就是这样，高层制定政策的时候从不咨询人间常驻部门，我总感到他们对人类不太了解——这让我们都为难极了。”他叹口气，“我真希望事情能够得到和平的解决。”

他也把一只易拉罐打开。对于若李而言，这里装着溶解了维生素片和电解质的矿泉水。

“那么，亲爱的，”博须埃说，“你的外祖父会追杀你到什么时候呢？”

“不知道，”马吕斯垂头丧气地说，“讨厌极了，我想要许多许多年吧。自从我离开外祖父家——他一定恨透我了。我只有成为了老头儿才能获得清净。”

“那么明天能不能解禁呢？”若李说，“我感觉他有点伤心，他可能真的挺想你的——你们得好好谈谈。”

马吕斯警惕地从窗户底下看一眼。此时大街上灯火通明。这正属于这样一条街道：它交通便利，能够通往许多酒吧，许多派对都在那儿举行……

“明天应该可以，”他说，“外祖父对事物的热情通常只持续一天。”

有些东西告诉他，有些东西即将结束。肯定不是世界，而是夏天。日后还有别的夏天，但不可能跟这个一样。永远不可能。

所以说，最好尽情享受这个夏天。

“我们也来跳舞！”珂赛特笑着说，来拉马吕斯的手，“我亲爱的，我真高兴，这一切已经结束了……”

马吕斯拉住女孩儿的手，又愣了一下。这属于一种新的发现：马吕斯能听到别人可能会忽略的声音。

他能听到笑声。

不是女巫的尖声怪笑，而是一种轻盈明亮的大笑——你会觉得笑声的主人似乎知道了太多不该知道的事情——也经历了太多不该经历的事情。

他看着珂赛特——

只在那顷刻之间，马吕斯看到那儿还有另一张脸，一张秀美的女子面庞，她看上去和珂赛特长得很像，只是更苍白瘦削些，生着瀑布似的，长而卷曲的蓬松金发，牙齿光彩夺目——正好比黄金在头上，珍珠在口中；她的眼睛深蓝，眼睑如凝脂，笑吟吟地看着马吕斯。这张脸已经许多年没出现在人间了。

芳汀冲他挤挤眼。

珂赛特笑着伸出两只胳膊，拉着马吕斯旋转起来，冲散这层迷雾，——那张脸和笑声都消失了。马吕斯露齿一笑。

今天是星期天，世界浩劫之后的第一天，大约十三点半。

卢森堡公园阳光普照。这里的鸭子们惯能从面包屑中解读国际政治格局，它们将这段瓶颈期归结于世界紧张局势的缓和。世界紧张局势的确得到了缓和，但有很多人正在办公室里，试图搞清此种缘由。也有人想搞清楚许多怪象，比如七头蛇、火龙和怪鸟带着三个跨国科研团队到底消失到什么地方去了，或是昨天他们的电脑出了什么问题。

公园里空空荡荡，只有一个情报部门的成员正试图征募另一个人，让他们都有些尴尬的是，这人原来也是情报部门的。此外还有个穿着黑色礼服的金发少年**在喂鸭子。

当然，另外二人也在这里。

他们并肩坐在公园长凳上：这两个年轻人中，其中一人生着令一切不论性别的国际超模全都艳羡的，状如巴洛克式浮雕的，金煌煌的卷曲长发和苍白无瑕如云石的皮肤，他的身材纤细高挑，身穿一件白色衬衫，脖子上松松打着一条红格子围巾，两条长腿松松垮垮地伸开了，两只胳膊大大咧咧地搭在公园长凳上。另一人生有一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，胡茬几天没刮，规规整整地端正坐着；他的个头比前者略矮，身材瘦得有点儿单薄，穿着宽松的黑色破洞夹克和同样布满破洞的黑色牛仔裤，耳朵上打着工业风格的，回形针和链条状的绿色金属耳钉，苍白的尖脸上横着一副有点过大的墨镜。

“彼此彼此，”黑发的年轻人温和地说，“马吕斯修复了一切，缪尚恢复原样，连煤烟的痕迹都没有。——飞儿的蛾子和热安的盆栽也回来了，”他眨眨眼，“当然，那些向日葵不怎么高兴。我得找机会和热安谈谈这事。”

“我是说，你不可能生造出一堆陈旧的金属垃圾，”金发的年轻人坏笑着说，“你不可能得到那些刮痕和撞车得到的凹痕，但它们就在那儿，完整无缺，”他说，“不过鉴于马吕斯甚至没有想到他可以给他自己弄一辆新车，我想我得知足了。”

“当然，”黑发青年说，“我能理解，你要是愿意的话，你总还可以开我的车。”

金发青年愣愣地看着他。

“天使！这，这没事儿，”金发青年说，“看来马吕斯把世界恢复原样了。——尽他所能地，但他还有些幽默感。或者说，他傻得带有一种幽默感，这也算是马吕斯的一种个人风格，请注意，我们总是应当鼓励个人风格的。”

黑发青年微笑着看着他。

“你觉得他们会放过我们了吗？”

“要我猜，”金发青年皱皱鼻尖，“他们会假装这事从没发生过。”

他们一同环顾四周。

“四周有人在看吗？”

金发青年闭上眼睛。

“没有了。”

这正如同芳汀预言集所说的那样，他们将要玩火，并明智选择以何种面目示人。——于是他们照办了。他们握住对方的手——在这一时刻通过某个格外不可言喻的角度，正能够看见一层发光的膜，又像帷幕似的东西从两人身上缓缓褪下，使他们恢复原本的模样。

“我说真的，格朗泰尔，”真正的安灼拉揉着耳朵，“你的耳钉可真扎人。还有这墨镜！”

格朗泰尔嘶嘶地贼笑起来。

“我终于过了一把加拉忒亚的瘾，我可从未这么美过！我刚刚走在街上，就看见两个好姑娘鬼鬼祟祟掏出手机想要偷偷拍我——或者说，你。”

天使眨眨眼睛，脸蛋突然红了。

“所以，”他说，“芳汀的最后一则预言相当准确，”他说，“我问米迦勒要了只橡皮小鸭子。你知道，天堂方面才是没有橡皮小鸭子的那一方。”他冲格朗泰尔眨眨眼，“我甚至邀请了加百列来与我们喝一杯伏特加。”

他们一起大笑起来。

“嘿，他们会暂时放过我们的，”格朗泰尔说，“不过要我说，这事还没完……”他说，“他们会把这事当作一种休息，一段喘息时间，一个重新在精神上武装起来的机会——为了最终的大战。”

安灼拉看着他。天使的眼神冷却下去，一种了然的阴影在那对冰川似的蓝色眼睛里慢慢升起。

“是天堂和地狱共同对抗人类的战争。”安灼拉最后说。

他们又一同沉默了一会儿。

“你永远说不清楚祂的真实目的。计划里套着计划，又或者说，我倒感到那儿什么计划也没有。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉看着他。

“什么？”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔说，眉头在墨镜底下皱了起来，“我一直以来都无法理解……从一开始就是这样！为什么会有这些东西？我们，比方说，天堂、地狱、人类——”

天使盯着他看。

“据我回忆，”他说，“是因为叛乱。”

“为什么会发生叛乱？”格朗泰尔大声说，“比方说，上界和下界有这么多的穷酸相，天上的星，人间的戏剧，全是杂乱无章的——一切全是不完备的，残缺的，太阳有那么多的黑点，月球有那么多的孔洞，碧空裂开缝隙，从中灌进刺骨冷风，照着山岗的鲜艳无比的紫气金光中也有那么多的破衣烂衫，露水冒充珍珠，霜雪冒充玉屑，在这金光灿烂的天空之下我只看见一个贫穷的宇宙。于是我头疼，于是我忧郁，我又悲伤起来了！——我原本是这样说，现在仍这样说，这世界的创造上也有失败的地方，一切不过是一场非常糟糕的单人牌戏。可我，我没有什么本事，——我没有权限，我不是什么地狱王子，也从不曾是大天使。否则，这世上就不会有难过的人！”

安灼拉握住他的手。

“我们所做的不是没有意义的。你看，格朗泰尔，世界仍旧存在，仍旧运行着，目前这已足够重要了，”天使温和地说，“不论这一切有多么……多么……”

不可言喻的。喂鸭子的金发少年说。

“对，没错，谢谢。”

他们看着穿着黑色礼服的金发少年仔细团好空纸袋，扔进一个垃圾桶，然后朝草坪对面走去。

格朗泰尔摇摇头。

“我刚刚说了什么啦，天使？”

“怀疑。”安灼拉说，蓝眼睛深深望着格朗泰尔，神秘而光明熠熠地，如同蓝色的荧荧日出，“不要放弃怀疑。”

格朗泰尔看着他。

“容我引诱你去喝一杯吧？”他嘶嘶地说。

安灼拉温和地微笑着按了按他的手。这正属于这种奇迹般的时刻，安灼拉的面目沐浴在阳光下。要是大脑中也存在保险柜一类的装置，格朗泰尔此时已经把这幅画面存了进去。

“诱惑成功。”安灼拉说。

他们一同从公园长椅上站起身。

“我们到银塔餐厅去怎么样，”格朗泰尔说，“我们知道那儿正好有一张双人台奇迹般地空出来了。那儿有很多好酒，也有很多甜食……”

安灼拉笑着点点头：在阳光底下天使的眼睛弯弯地眯了起来，像一只打着呼噜的，舒舒服服的小狮子。

他们去了银塔餐厅。那儿有一张靠窗的桌子奇迹般地空了出来，正如格朗泰尔所说的那样。那儿也有很多好酒，正如同格朗泰尔所说的那样。这对于两人而言都是相当罕见的情况，因为这一回格朗泰尔少见地并没点烈酒，而是点了香槟。他笑眯眯地冲安灼拉举起笛型酒杯。

天使也举起杯子。

“格朗泰尔，我想要说，”他温和地说，“要是你的心里一点信仰也没有的话，我相信这些事都不会发生。”

“我信仰你。”格朗泰尔说。

他专注地看着安灼拉。阳光从窗外透进来，投在恶魔身上，又把他手里的杯子照得金灿灿，近乎也是放射光彩的了。

“干杯。”安灼拉微笑起来说，“敬这世界。”

“敬这世界。”格朗泰尔看着他说。

也许最近这一系列事件对世界本质造成了一些副作用，因为在他们吃饭的时候，有史以来头一次，圣路易小岛的天空之上飘着一座彩虹，颜色薄得好像一层轻纱，好像用水彩画在蓝色的天空上——

Sous le ciel de Paris （在巴黎的天空下）

S'envole une chanson （飘荡着这样一首歌）

Hum Hum （嗯...嗯）

Elle est née d'aujourd'hui （它今天诞生于）

Dans le cœur d'un garcon （一个男孩的心中）

Sous le ciel de Paris （在巴黎的天空下）

Marchent des amoureux （一对对的情侣们散着步）

Hum Hum （嗯...嗯）

Leur bonheur se construit （他们幸福洋溢）

Sur un air fait pour eux （由于这首为他们而写的歌）***

如果你要想象未来，就想象一个青年，以及他的朋友们，还有一个永远不会结束的夏天。

如果你要想象未来，就想象一对靴子……不，想象一对鞋带松松垮垮的运动鞋，在地上急匆匆地跑着，赶着去上将要点名考勤的法学课；想象一辆千辛万苦地打工买来的二手汽车，开往有趣的地方；想象许多笑声和令人惊奇地没有跑调的歌声，唱着来自十九世纪的浪漫主义大合唱，却被许多变调、电吉他和重音鼓点改得听起来却像是二十一世纪初的流行音乐，——说到底，它们的区别也没那么大；想象一座街垒，它高高竖立在巴黎的街道上；想象其中的许多高高飘扬的旗帜和许多身影，半是天使，半是恶魔，完全是人…… 

得意洋洋地，嬉笑怒骂地，云淡风轻地，高傲地，雄赳赳地朝着曙光走去……

永远永远。

END

*此处来自困团的《we are the champions》

**让隔壁一粒沙里的土豆阁下来客串了下，害，我好喜欢各种客串喔

**此处来自Tristar的《Sous le Ciel de Paris》，“天上飘着彩虹”是这儿的歌词。。


	18. Chapter 18

放两个小番外给各位公民康康呗

还有几个我还挺喜欢的删减片段……感觉也找不到可以插入正剧的位置，我就

单独提出来给大家康康了嘿嘿

跟正文没有关系的一粒沙crossover脑洞：

“死亡，”马吕斯说，“你知道这一切都得结束。”

死亡皱着眉头摘下斗篷，露出一个穿黑色礼服的金发少年的模样。

“年轻人，我是说，”死亡不满地说，马吕斯发现这死亡说话带着点东欧口音，“我很忙——未来请不要再用世界末日这种无聊的事儿来打扰我办公了。我把话放在这儿：以后我拒绝参与这种无聊的活动。更何况巴黎的环境差极了。你要是个敌基督，”他不满地看着马吕斯，“那就去清理巴黎的下水道吧！那儿脏极了，我们已经收到有关部门的投诉了！”

马吕斯、爱潘妮、珂赛特和伽弗洛什面面相觑。

“我很抱歉，”马吕斯说，“我们——”

“快闭嘴，你这小流氓，”死亡烦躁地说，踢了脚下的火焰剑一脚，“这下该怎么办？这儿多出了一把火焰剑——我迟早有一天要炒了战争这个蠢货的鱿鱼。”

“死亡！”格朗泰尔冲他点点头，“好久不见。萨尔茨堡的那些人类还好吗？梅菲斯托还好吗？”

死亡挠挠他的漂亮金发。

“多谢关心，”他瞪着格朗泰尔，“梅菲斯托很担心接下来世界末日的闹剧要由他们部门来主持——他担心极了。你知道，奥地利是那一类地方，我猜那儿出过几个确实盼望世界毁灭的人，是吧？还好他们不是敌基督。不论如何，我对现在的薪资待遇还算满意，要是世界毁灭了，大家都将无事可做。”

“也没有棕发白肤的忧郁的少女（damsel in distress）等着你的香吻去拯救。”格朗泰尔嘻嘻地笑着说，“你这多情的好人儿，你有办法阻止敌基督的。我想你有经验对付十一岁的古怪小孩儿，不是吗？”

“你快闭上嘴，格朗泰尔。”死亡说，“我现在觉得你相当烦。”

格朗泰尔并不闭上嘴。“我们没有地狱猫部门。”他快活地说，“否则我们可以给梅菲斯提供一只地狱猫，让他送给未来的敌基督。他可以给它起名叫作‘猫’（Cat），或者叫作猫（Die Katze）*，还可以给它许多猫抓板和纸箱子。”

“我从不鼓励小孩杀猫，你知道我照顾那些猫有多么累吗？”死亡忍无可忍地说，“而你根本没有资格议论我。你！还有你！”他指着格朗泰尔，然后转向安灼拉，“你不是痛苦他吗？你不是欢愉他吗？”

格朗泰尔的脸变白了。安灼拉的脸涨红了。

“你说的没错，死亡，”安灼拉严厉地说，“但是在这种情况下我们宁愿说人类的话。”

他侧过身子吻了格朗泰尔。

*这个词儿好像是德文的“猫”

可以代入正文也可以不代入的桶子坑联动：

十九世纪末的时候安灼拉在巴黎歌剧院工作。

“现在整个巴黎都已知道了，”格朗泰尔那时候懒洋洋地对安灼拉说，“歌剧院住着神秘天使。请听我说，安灼拉，你得把奇迹伪装成一种意外，这样人类才不会怀疑。我是说，人类的想象力是绝对的——”

格朗泰尔那时候在扮演一位来自不存在的名门望族的子爵少爷，并极罕见地把头发梳得整齐了些，以至于它目前呈现一种光亮柔软的，乌鸦羽毛般的光泽。那时候格朗泰尔穿着黑色燕尾服和深绿色的绸缎马甲，花边衬衫的领口系着雪白的蝴蝶领结，看上去实在太整洁了点。——他不知道格朗泰尔把胡茬全剃得干干净净之后看上去竟显得这样年轻——近乎是透着一种精明又尖刻的孩子气的。

安灼拉盯着他看。不论如何，恶魔的魅力是一种专业素养，这种魅力在古费拉克、热安、巴阿雷和博须埃身上的体现是一种绝对的个人美学，它能够俘获人心，让人类被迷得彻底失去戒备，——就古费拉克的个案来说，他的魅力甚至在某种程度上代表了几百年来巴黎或凡尔赛人类的主流审美和时尚先锋。但普遍来说，格朗泰尔不太喜爱发挥他的这类魅力，并有彻底放弃它的倾向，因此安灼拉吃惊地意识到，格朗泰尔目前的模样让他相当不习惯。

“你看上去很干净。”安灼拉诚实地说。

格朗泰尔抱歉地眨眨眼，揉揉脑袋，一卷头发从他的额角翘起来。“跑业务，我得在此地散播混乱和堕落，那几个贵族——正好你也不喜欢他们。”他耸耸肩，“我没有办法，古费拉克这混蛋跑到爱尔兰去了，我又正好欠他两张报告。”

“你看上去很好。”安灼拉诚实地承认。

格朗泰尔的眉毛直往上升，安灼拉有一刻甚至担心它们会没入他的头发里去。

“好阿波罗，持里拉的太阳神，我的（MY）音乐天使，”他开玩笑地挺着脖子指指他自己，又说，“你跑到歌剧院干什么？”

安灼拉叹口气。

“我来此地散播——额，和平、自律与秩序。”他丧气地说。

“你是说发起革命。——我只能把观众席拆下来为你搭建街垒了。”格朗泰尔说，隔着墨镜安灼拉都知道格朗泰尔的眼睛笑得眯了起来，“让我想想，我们该把椅子堆积在大门口，天哪！那时候我们怎么没有想到？呵，我们总还有那盏大吊灯。”他指指头顶，“把它拆掉，充作街垒的掩体，又在每座烛台底下填充火药。——嗬！大吊灯阁下可不正是一座好炮台吗？正是我们所缺少的，大吊灯公民，共和国感谢您。”他庄严地说，冲头顶的大吊灯挥手行礼。

“放严肃些，”安灼拉说，“——我们又在互相抵消业绩了。”

“这儿的节目还不错。费加罗的婚礼，我记得。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“你要不要看？上次古费请沃菲看过一回，我听说他勉勉强强还算满意，刻薄的臭小鬼，”他迎上安灼拉的惊异眼神，又叹口气，“没人能管得住沃尔夫冈！听着，他上次竟投诉地狱方面试图软禁他，我们可没有软禁任何人！这太冒犯人了——于是后来我们只好给他申请通行证，让他回人间来闹腾。”他翻个白眼。

“那些写天体和弦的人类都还算规矩，”安灼拉皱起眉头，“可我理解，因为李斯特*上次也这样大肆吵闹，还威胁我们要停止产出作品，那些天使出于恐慌炸了加百列的办公室。最后我们不得不给他回到人间的权限，”他叹口气，“真是闹腾极了。”

“没人会发现的，”格朗泰尔说，“嘿，我们这可算是带薪休假哪，只要编造两份报告就行，放轻松，安灼拉。”

两百年前安灼拉还认为这样是撒谎，因此不能被接受，但现在他已经习惯了。

“我们可以租个包厢。”格朗泰尔的笑容扩大了，“我可以请你看《费加罗的婚礼》，或者，喔，我不知道，《浮士德》。”

安灼拉狐疑地看着他。

“上次那个花腔女高音的坏事是不是你干的？”他说，“她唱到一半突然倒嗓，是你干的，是吧？”

恶魔使劲摇头，嘶嘶大笑起来。“才不是我干的！喔，安灼拉，那难道不好玩吗？她会把吊灯都给唱下来！——你是怎么知道这事儿的？”

“这有什么好玩的，格朗泰尔？”安灼拉皱着眉头，“她是个无辜的人类。”

“可是我最近订单很多啊，”格朗泰尔说，“你知道的，酷刑部门跟我关系不错。巴黎歌剧院一直都是我们这边的主场，你看，天使，此地的罪行是这样充盈，这太方便了。 ”

*特里聚聚和盖曼聚聚的设定是，除了李斯特以外埃尔加也在天堂，但十九世纪末的时候他还没死，因此也就不存在这一矛盾。

致敬一下街垒三巨头的神仙友谊呀：

（我真不知道这个算不算双c，完全随各位喜欢哈哈哈）

脑洞来自果太对义仁“雄鹰翅膀的天使和天鹅翅膀的天使”的描述

普遍来说，最初大家在选择翅膀款式的时候，更多的考虑是基于审美的，不论如何，翅膀都是一种相当便捷的交通设计，因此进一步个性化翅膀的工程大受欢迎。

安灼拉和公白飞那时候都很慎重。此外，公白飞检索信息有特殊的一套办法：公白飞是智天使。就是说，公白飞那时候睁开了眼睛。

“请给我这一套。”公白飞说，“这是我所满意的。”

睁开眼睛的公白飞浑身都在散发珠光色泽的纯白圣光。他的繁复的眼睛斑斓闪烁，如同水晶，如同玛瑙，那是种孔雀尾羽般的美。那时候公白飞选中的是大天鹅的翅膀。这类翅膀相当强壮，能够维持长久飞行，但这类功能在当时由于未曾投入实际生产而并未显得特别重要，安灼拉那时候只能注意到它的美。不论如何，当公白飞领到包裹而确切地背起那对大天鹅翅膀，并在半空中缓缓舒展雪白羽翼的时候，安灼拉确实在某一瞬间能感到实实在在的震惊。

天堂的阳光落在公白飞修长的羽翼末梢，把它映照得晶莹剔透。他冲安灼拉眨眨眼。

“你觉得怎样，安琪，这适合我吗？”他温和地说。

“这样很好。”安灼拉说。

古费拉克和热安那时候凑过来拼命鼓掌。古费拉克选中的是猎隼的翅膀。（“我是持火焰剑的战天使，”古费拉克那时候拍着胸脯说，“我是个武士，我必须适合打架。”）热安选中的则是夜莺的翅膀。（这没有出乎任何人的意料，只有巴阿雷调侃过热安为什么不选蜂鸟。）

“只剩下你没有选啦，我们的安琪！”古费拉克快活地说，捋着背后的雪白羽毛，“安琪会选什么翅膀？可惜凤凰制造计划经费不足，这全是圣德芬那个腐败官员的错，他竟把项目经费克扣下来，去给他的板牙镶金子！我倒认为单纯为了安琪，我们也有必要重新启动这一计划——”

“我要这个，”安灼拉说，“我要这一套。”

（安灼拉选中的是雄鹰的翅膀。）

普遍来说，安灼拉不是个热衷于炫耀的天使，但这确实是令人愉快的一类选择。安灼拉拿到成品的时候效果相当好：雄鹰的翅膀在风中舒展，气流让翅膀如同帆般撑了起来，这感受是如此奇妙，飞行的感觉也是这样奇妙，他感到高速的风托起他的身子——

“这是什么，你们又做了改动啦，飞儿？”安灼拉后来说，“这种感觉——例如，风从翅膀底下吹过的时候是有点儿痒的，我原本感受不到它。”

“我们接通了完备的神经系统。”公白飞说，“设计图太复杂，害我一通忙活，我们终于把神经系统建造好了。”

他冲安灼拉的翅膀打一拳，安灼拉皱起眉头，翅膀缩了起来。

“反射功能正常。”公白飞说，又对着古费拉克和热安的翅膀如法炮制，害得古费拉克哇哇大叫，热安则好奇地笑了。

“说实话，我认为痛觉的发明是存在争议的，”热安温柔地说，“神经系统应该是愉悦的。是不是，飞儿？”

“痛觉是一种过滤系统。”公白飞那时候只是说。

（公白飞第二次这样说的时候他们刚刚找到古费拉克。那时候古费拉克变得不太一样了，——这是个客气的说法，更确切地说，那时候古费拉克不太认得出公白飞和安灼拉。这并不能怪他，古费拉克那时候提着一把裹着沸腾硫磺的，巨大的石头叉子，在看见公白飞和安灼拉的瞬间爆发出悚然的嘶哑尖叫，又把叉尖直直往公白飞和安灼拉身上砍。古费拉克的翅膀被烧得血肉模糊，骨架外露，表面覆盖的羽毛被烧得成了漆黑的，又往下滴着闪着光的红色岩浆；古费拉克的牙齿变得更尖，更锋利了；古费拉克的眼睛朝下凹陷，成了两座金黄色的骇人火坑。）

（“古费！古费！住手！”安灼拉和公白飞在巨大的骇然中一边提着火焰剑抵挡，一边大声喊叫。古费拉克并不理会，只是瞄准安灼拉和公白飞的脖子继续往下飞砍，一叉又一叉，他的动作疯狂、凶狠又歇斯底里，蕴含着巨大的力量；这不是古费拉克常用的战略，而是一种全新的行为模式，但公白飞和安灼拉意识到，古费拉克很可能再也不会像原来那样行为了。）

（“古费！我是公白飞——和安灼拉——”公白飞冲古费拉克大声喊，他们的刀锋在半空中叮叮地交汇，“你不记得我们了吗？”）

（古费拉克并没有回应他的意思，公白飞则慢慢把剑锋往上移，任由古费拉克一叉刺在他的翅膀上。）

（血慢慢从智天使的翅膀上流下去，在白色的羽毛上画下一条鲜红发亮的潮湿痕迹。古费拉克慢慢放下他的叉子，在原地定定站住了。公白飞搂住他。）

（“你看，痛觉是一种过滤系统，”公白飞温柔地说，“古费，我很抱歉。”）

前传小番外：

“去！”

那炽天使笑嘻嘻地说，歪着脑袋，长长的乌黑卷发披散在肩头和后背上，仿佛它本身也是一条沾着星光的瀑布，“你们休想叫我加入这场闹剧，这世界是大家的造物……嘿，谁不能承认这一事实啦？世上的创造也有失败的地方，我想到这些便起一身的鸡皮疙瘩！一切全是意识形态，党同伐异，好大一场骗局，好大一出戏剧！我是一贯喜爱戏剧的，尤其是结局悲哀的那一类，大人们，白对白是残酷无情的，你们的尊严和光荣——让我们假设这些东西存在——也普遍是假金的，你们的革命是可有可无的，米迦勒！你的剑倒是有两层哪，内层的利刃用作反对拥护你的白鸽，外层的火焰用作反对敌对你的百合花，因此一切都是有罪的了。你把一切人员的自尊心当作玩具，不比一顶流水线上造出来的草蜻蜓编织的花环更有价值，——你们休想要我加入这场闹剧。”

炽天使笑嘻嘻地说，他懒洋洋地坐在一串翠绿的星星之间，——那是他刚刚上好色的，仿佛一条翡翠和绿宝石组成的小河，又放出细细碎碎的，流淌着的银白光明，仿佛朝河面洒下一把碎银；炽天使的洁白袍子一角便浸在这河里，被星光染成浅淡的树叶似的颜色。他冲脚下的熙熙攘攘的炽白的军队领头人咧着嘴笑，又像好奇小鸟似的歪歪头：炽天使的眼睛是蝴蝶鳞粉似的，月光下的海湾似的深碧绿色，仿佛深水之下又埋藏着细沙般的，粼粼的金粉，那神秘的苍白瞳仁闪着朦胧的星光，——

“去，你这拙劣的上门推销员！不要在我这儿贩卖你们的尊荣，你们的战功！什么叫作叛乱哪？你们惯用庞大的光荣的尊贵的词儿粉饰一切，好像试图把大象装进一只掌心口袋里。——我想到你们便感到好笑！”

他笑嘻嘻地望着米迦勒变得愈发铁青的脸。

“你要是不加入我们，就是我们的敌人。”米迦勒说，“你一贯是无信仰的——这是你的罪状。我们不能再容忍你——天堂不欢迎你。”

炽天使像只鸟儿似的抖抖翅膀，羽毛蓬松的模样看上去更像一只白云蘑菇了。

“你们这些军团成员！”他说，“喔，我不理解，浑水摸鱼有什么不可以的哪？你们是一贯自律的，你们绝不允许安适的生活，——因此便自律地为自己生造出许多敌人，又自律地击败他们。恭喜你们，大人们，你们成了英勇的了，你们这些猛禽！你们瞧见百花盛开的夏季，于是感到心头好不痛快，——喔，那便摧毁它，用那青色的天火捣毁它，砰——砰！景象空前。人中必得有天才，事变中必得有革命——在场各位个个都是头号天才。互相倾轧，互相糟蹋，互相迫害，互相屠杀，——我不得不敬佩你们。可是我，我是个没有本事的人，你看，老板一贯嫌弃我，因为我学不会赞美诗。我只信仰爱与自由，我是好孩子格朗……”

但他的话再没有继续下去，因为米迦勒猛然扬起他的红十字剑，劈在炽天使脚下的星星上：它如同一只玻璃罐头似的碎裂开来，银闪闪的一股光明从中四溅开来，在黑色的太空中闪了闪，慢慢熄灭了。

下一剑劈在炽天使身上：鲜红的剑刃刺进炽天使的一只翅膀里。米迦勒旋转剑柄——剑刃在那只翅膀上捣出一座圆形的深洞来。这力量是如此大，以至于炽天使即刻从空中朝下摔，直落到米迦勒脚下。

大天使把一只靴子踩在他的胸口。

“你不配主赐予你的名字，叛徒。”

米迦勒冲那炽天使说。

他冲炽天使劈下最后一剑——大君米迦勒，九万天使大军的统领有这样的力量：那燃烧着的红十字剑轻轻松松地穿过炽天使的翅膀根部，把它从他身上彻底切割下去。

“真令我恶心极了，我真想就在这儿踩死你。”米迦勒说，借着剑刃上的火光望着炽天使双眼大睁着的脸，又看到炽天使的翅膀断口底下流出鲜血，仿佛一条血红的星河似的浮在太空中。

“你不配留在这儿啦，毒蛇。”

米迦勒如是宣判，用靴后跟踩进炽天使的另一只翅膀根部，感受到极轻微的骨骼碎裂的声音，如同水面上最薄最薄的冰层裂开——这种声响，淹没在炽天使的尖叫声中而无法听清，——这是一种相当特殊的尖叫，它蕴含着无可形容的极大的苦痛，因为米迦勒一贯是对此经验丰富的。下一刻从大天使的脚下的空间中裂开一道口子，从中透出苍白的红光，以及极度灼热的，硫磺燃烧的气味。

——他把那已不再是炽天使的丑陋东西朝下踩。于是那肮脏的鲜血淋淋的东西像垃圾似的朝下坠落，朝下堕落，令人满意地消失在那条口子里。

(真的完结啦！


End file.
